La historia de amor de Ron y Hermione
by Summerbreeze2
Summary: ¿que pasó en esos 19 años? eso es lo que nos preguntamos muchos Esta es mi versión de lo que pasó con mi pareja favorita. No soy muy buena para los summary pero entrad y juzgar vosotros mismos.
1. El entierro

Todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen a a J.K Rowling.

Hola a tods es mi primer fic y no se como lo he hecho así que porfavor estoy abierta a cualquier crítica constructiva.

El funeral

Era una tarde fría y lluviosa, el tiempo aún no había cambiado. Era como si el cielo quisiera acompañar en el dolor a todas esas personas que habían perdido a alguien en la gran batalla.

Habían asistido ya a varios funerales ese día, pero este sin duda era el más doloroso, el funeral de Fred.

Hermione estaba allí frente al ataúd, en un rincón. Veía allí a su amigo especial, no sabía como definirlo todo había sido tan repentino, Ron y a su mejor amiga, la hermana de este, Ginny desolados junto al resto de su familia.

A su lado estaba Harry, quien cuando bajaron el ataúd abrazó a Hermione. Ella seguía pensado que todo era una pesadilla y que dentro de nada se despertaría en su cama de la torre Gryffindor y se daría cuenta de que mañana tenía que presentarse al EXTASIS de pociones. Eso hubiera querido ella, pero era real muy real.

No soportaba tanto sufrimiento, tanta desolación y le comía por dentro un sentimiento que hasta ahora nunca había experimentado de esa manera. ¿Era culpa?, ¿era ira?, ¿era dolor?, ¿era sufrimiento?

Si eso es, pensó la castaña, estoy sufriendo al ver una familia destrozada, pero hay algo más. Pero me da vergüenza hasta pensarlo, como puedo sentir a la vez tanto dolor y un poco de alegría al saber que por fin me he lanzado a dar el paso, soy una egoísta.

Ante este pensamiento sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas aún más, se sentía fatal por estar pensando en sus sentimientos hacia Ron en un momento así. Pero por más que lo intentaba cada vez que veía sus ojos azules, le venía a la cabeza su primer y único beso. Nunca un momento fue más inapropiado para enamorarse que este.

Sumergida en esos pensamientos tan confusos, le daba la sensación de que explotaría. Al pensar esto no pudo evitar sonreír para ella misma al recordar que una vez Ron dijo que una persona (en ese caso Cho) no era capaz de sentir tantas cosas porque explotaría.

Poco a poco la gente se fue marchando del cementerio y allí quedaron sólo los Weasley, Harry y Hermione.

Cuando regresaban a la Madriguera, Hermione no sabía que hacer estaba allí deseando abrazar a Ron, pero a la vez sabía que no era el momento. Lo único que ella pensaba que él necesitaba era que lo dejaran en paz. En ese momento se acercó Ginny y abrazó a su mejor amiga.

Pasó todo el camino de regreso consolando a su mejor amiga.


	2. Inoportuno

todos los personajes de este fic fueron credaos por J.K Rowling

Inoportuno

Al llegar a la Madriguera todo parecía diferente a como lo recordaba en la boda de Bill y Fleur.

Todos se fueron a sus cuartos y en comedor solamente quedaron Harry y Hermione. Los dos se sentían fuera de lugar, como un pez fuera del agua. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá en silencio, hasta que Harry lo rompió.

¿Porqué no vas a arriba con Ron? Él te necesita.

¿Y porqué no vas arriba con Ginny? Ella también te necesita –respondió la castaña-

¿Cómo me iba a necesitar? Yo soy el culpable de la muerte de su hermano, no la culparía si no me quisiera volver a ver.

Eso no es así, nadie de los que están en esta casa tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó. ¿Que te parece si esta noche yo me quedo con Ginny y tu con Ron?

No, tú deberías ir con Ron.

¿Por qué?

Pues, porque no se tienes que ir con él, ¡te necesita!

No se Harry, es un momento muy duro y….

Pues por eso te necesita.

Si yo voy con Ron tú debes ir con Ginny, ella también te necesita. Voy a ver si Ron necesita algo.

La castaña subió la escalera y llamó ala puerta del cuarto de Ron:

¿Si?

Ron, soy yo Hermione. ¿puedo pasar?

Pasa

Hermione entró en la habitación y dijo:

Sólo quería saber si necesitabas algo.

No, gracias. –respondió él-

Bueno pues, para lo que necesites… estoy abajo.

Espera un momento –dijo el pelirrojo-

Dime

Quédate un momento.

¿Estas seguro?

Sí, por favor. Siéntate un poco a mi lado.

¿Quieres hablar?

No, solo necesito que te quedes a mi lado.

¿Porqué? (no pudo evitar preguntarlo, ya que su corazón latía cada vez más deprisa. Sabía que no era el momento, pero necesitaba respuestas. Tenía un mar de dudas en su cabeza. Y ella desde la noche de la Batalla era experta en momentos inoportunos)

Pues porque necesito que me hagas compañía.

Claro, en estos momentos necesitas el apoyo de una amiga. – dijo ella-

No necesito el apoyo de una amiga, sino el apoyo de una chica especial que me gusta y me besó en la Batalla. ¿Crees a caso que podía olvidarlo? Ese beso es una de las pocas cosas que salió de bueno de esa noche y me han ayudado a seguir cuerdo.

Mira, Ron no hace falta que hablemos de eso a hora si no quieres…

¿Eso que significa? –la interrumpió él-

Pues no se… que con todo lo que ha pasado no estas en condiciones de darme una respuesta y yo me marcho en menos de una semana a Australia a buscar a mis padres. Si necesitas tiempo para pensar lo entiendo, no me gustaría que te precipitaras.

No me estoy precipitando, eres en este momento lo mejor que hay en mi vida y durante mucho tiempo tú me has gustado mucho.

Entonces estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo, porque si no es así espera un poco para aclararte, yo lo entiendo.

No insistas más, ¿o eres tú la que no está segura?

No, yo estoy muy segura de lo que siento. Pero no necesito una respuesta ahora mismo.

El pelirrojo se acercó y la besó dulcemente en los labios, como nunca había besado antes a una chica. No era como los besos que le había dado a Lavender llenos ganas de aprender y muchos de ellos llenos de celos hacia Krum, sino que daba igual que lo hiciera bien o mal ya aprenderían juntos lo que a cada uno le gustaba, solo quería que supiera que él la quería.

¿Te parece suficiente respuesta?

Sí, - respondió ella entrecortadamente, ya que su corazón latía muy deprisa-.

Lo que si que te pido, es que esperemos un tiempo para decirlo, mi familia lo está pasando muy mal- dijo Ron con lágrimas en los ojos-

Como tú quieras. – dijo Hermione mientras se volvía a acercar a él para besarle-

Después del beso, se quedó toda la habitación en silencio y ella al ver sus ojos azules llorosos lo abrazó y le acarició el pelo, hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido.

Otra vez sentía una mezcla de sentimientos pero, esta vez uno de ellos era la alegría por el amor tan anhelado, una vez más tan inoportuno y a la vez tan disfrutado.


	3. Charla entre chicas

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling

Charla entre chicas

Era ya tarde, cuando Harry apareció en la habitación de Ron.

Hermione lo saludó:

Hola Harry.

Esto… Hermione ¿interrumpo algo?

No, Ron hace como una hora que se ha dormido.

Ahhh, bueno… yo venía a por mi pijama si quieres esta noche duermo en el sofá.

No hace falta - respondió la castaña- Me voy a la habitación de Ginny a dormir.

La castaña se levantó con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Ron. Le besó dulcemente en la frente y lo tapó.

Buenas noches Harry, intenta dormir un poco.

Buenas noches, Hermione.

Hermione bajó las escaleras y fue al cuarto de Ginny. Su amiga estaba tumbada en la cama con los ojos bien abiertos.

Hola, Ginny.

Hola, Hermione.

¿Estás bien? –preguntó Hermione-

Todo lo bien que se puede estar cuando has perdido a tu hermano.

Lo siento, ha sido una metedura de pata.

No tranquila, esta noche estoy despierta porque necesito pensar en otra cosa que no sea Fred. Así que cariño, sintiéndolo mucho por ti, voy a interrogarte.

¿Eso que significa?

Significa que debería darte vergüenza no haberle contado a tu mejor amiga que te has besado con su hermano, ¿no te perece?

Harry te lo ha contado.

Sí, me lo ha contado todo.

¿Cuándo habéis hablado?

Ese otro tema del que hablaremos más tarde. Así que cuéntame que pasó.

Primero de todo ¿que te ha contado Harry?

Pues, me ha contado que estabais en medio de la Batalla cuando a alguien y no miro a nadie, se le cayeron unos colmillos de basilisco y besó a mi hermano

Vamos, que te lo ha contado todo.

Eso no es todo. ¿Cómo te atreviste a besar a mi hermano, con lo paradita que tú eres? Si llevas años detrás de él y nunca habías reaccionado….

Bueno la verdad es que es muy raro que yo haga eso, lanzarme, pero una voz en mi cabeza (que se parecía bastante a la tuya) me dijo ¡bésale te mueres de ganas! ahora o nunca dentro de cinco minutos podrías estar los dos muertos. Y lo hice.

Bueno la cuestión es saber ¿él te devolvió el beso?

Sí.

Cuanto duró

Exactamente no lo sé, pudo durar minutos y a mí parecerme segundos- respondió Hermione poniéndose colorada-

Y luego ¿en su cuarto que ha pasado?

La verdad es que sólo entraba para saber si necesitaba algo, pero Ron me pidió que me quedara

¿Y?

Bueno, pues…. Aclaramos las cosas.

¿Y?

Pues eso estuvimos hablando…

Para que me lo cuentes ¿te voy a tener que hacer un conjuro para que se te suelte la lengua?

Bueno, está bien. Yo le dije que si no estaba seguro que lo entendía y él como respuesta me besó. Eso sí Ginny ni una palabra, tu hermano de momento no quiere que digamos nada.

Vale, no diré nada.

Ahora cariño, empieza tu interrogatorio. ¿Habéis hablado Harry y tú?

Sí.

¿Y qué ha pasado?

Bueno, entró en mi habitación para ver si necesitaba algo. Parece que esa es la excusa de hoy. Y estuvimos hablando…

¿Y?

¿A que jode, que le tengas que sacar a una amiga las palabras con sacacorchos? – respondió la pelirroja- Bueno pues también nos besamos y volvemos a estar juntos.

¡Cuanto me alegro por ti! – dijo Hermione-

Bueno pero lo nuestro también de momento es secreto no se lo digas a nadie, ya sabes lo mal que lo estamos pasando todos creo que no sería justo para la memoria de Fred que el mismo día de su entierro cuatro personas dijeran a los cuatro vientos lo enamorados que están.

Tienes razón. ¿Quieres hablar de algo más?

Esta noche no, mañana ya pensaremos en como volver a empezar.

Sí, tienes razón. Buenas noches Ginny. Cualquier cosa que necesites estoy en la cama de al lado, si necesitas hablar despiértame.

Buenas, noches Hermione.


	4. te echo de menos

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling

Te echo de menos

Ron tenía muchas ganas de volver a verla, no había podido dejar de pensar en ella desde que se marchó a buscar a sus padres. Se habían escrito cada día, pero no era lo mismo.

Aún tenía en la mano su última carta, nunca pensó que leería la carta de una chica una y otra vez. Si con doce o trece años le hubieran dicho que leería esa carta tantas veces y que además quien la mandaba era Hermione, no se lo hubiera creído se habría reído de quien se lo hubiera dicho.

La carta decía así:

Querido Ron:

Como te dije en la carta anterior, ya he encontrado a mis padres. Aunque el conjuro para confundirlos fue tan potente que nos está costando arreglarlo. Aunque ya me reconocen, quieren quedarse en Australia, aún piensan que vivir allí era su mayor sueño. No sé cuanto tardaré en arreglarlo todo y que vuelvan conmigo, hasta que no sea así no volveré.

Bueno, basta de hablar de mí. Tú ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué tal tu familia? ¿Sigue Harry en la Madriguera? Te estoy agobiando con tantas preguntas.

Bueno solo una pregunta más ¿me echas de menos?

Yo a ti sí, me marché cuando las cosas aún estaban revueltas, así que necesito saber que estas bien.

Bueno te tengo que dejar, un beso para todos y un millón de besos para ti.

HERMIONE

Cada vez la leía se sentía más cerca de ella, él ya le había contestado y estaba esperando su respuesta. Claro que la echaba de menos.

Cuando estaba desayunando, llegó el correo. ¡Había una carta para él! Por fin.

Cogió su correo y pudo ver la cuidada caligrafía de Hermione.

Querido Ron:

Vuelvo dentro de dos días, en cuanto deje a mis padres instalados iré a verte, tengo tantas ganas de volver.

No tengo mucho tiempo para escribir estoy muy ocupada con losm prepartivos para volver, así que te dejo. Sólo quería que supieras la fecha.

Te echo de menos.

Un beso.

HERMIONE


	5. El regreso

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling

El regreso

Tal como prometió Hermione regresó al cabo de dos días de escribir la carta.

Ya había instalando a sus padres y no podía remediarlo estaba muy nerviosa. Se estaba preparando para ir a ver a Ron. Encima de su cama había más ropa de la que ella pensaba que tenía.

¿Cómo puedo tener tanta ropa y que nada me quede bien? Pensó Hermione. Nunca habías estado tan nerviosa y menos por un chico. Se miró al espejo definitivamente se pondría los jeans de color azul oscuro con la camiseta de tirantes rosa y sus sandalias de tacón de aguja. Sí esa camiseta tenía un escote que le favorecía y los tacones la harían parecer más alta.

Era la primera vez que tardaba tanto en arreglarse sin que hubiera una fiesta, tardó media hora en arreglarse el pelo y otra media hora en maquillarse.

Papá, mamá no volveré tarde si se me hace tarde llevo mi móvil. – dijo mientras se despedía y cogía su bolso-

Bueno Hermione no te pongas nerviosa –pensó ella- y se desapareció rumbo a la Madriguera.

Cuando se apareció en la entrada de la Madriguera se tomó un minuto para respirar hondo. Sentía mariposas en el estómago. Por fin llamó a la puerta. La señora Weasley abrió.

¡Hermione! ¿Qué tal todo? ¿tus padres están bien?

Sí, gracias por preguntar ya están instalados en casa. –respondió la castaña-

Bueno pasa, todos te están esperando. – Y Ron en especial, pensó la señora Weasley-

Hermione pasó al salón. Allí estaba él pero tenía que disimular como habían acordado. Estuvieron allí un buen rato todos juntos Harry, Ginny, George, Ron y ella. Al cabo de más o menos media hora, a Hermione le parecieron siglos Ginny se las arregló para llevarse a George al pueblo con Harry y ella, con la excusa que tenía que comprar algo. Hermione la verdad es que no se enteró muy bien. Al fin solos.

Esto… Ron. ¿Quieres que demos un paseo por el jardín?

Sí, claro. – respondió el pelirrojo-

Ambos salieron al jardín. Una vez salieron al jardín los dos tenían intimidad, pero Hermione no sabía que decir ni como comportarse (lo que era muy raro, normalmente ella sabía que decir)

Bueno… ¿Qué tal están tus padres? – dijo Ron-

Bien. Ya los he dejado instalados. ¿Qué tal está todo por aquí?

Bueno, hemos tenido épocas mejores, pero saldremos adelante.

Y tú ¿Qué tal lo estas llevando?- se preocupó la castaña-

Intento salir adelante, aunque sin ti se me ha hecho más difícil.

Yo también te he echado de menos. –dijo la castaña acercándose un poco a él-

Por cierto, hoy estás muy guapa.

¿En serio?, pues yo me veo cómo siempre, no me he hecho nada especial (mintió descaradamente)

Pues estás preciosa – dijo Ron acercándose lentamente para besarla-

Gracias –respondió ella, devolviéndole el beso-

Pasaron unos minutos sin decir nada ya no había cabida para las palabras los besos hablaban por ellos.

Eres tonta, tan nerviosa que estabas y todo es perfecto –pensó Hermione-

Al cabo de poco, o eso les pareció a ambos se separaron.

Esto… Hermione, tenemos que hablar – dijo Ron-

¿Qué pasa?

No pasa nada, pero quería preguntarte algo…

¿Qué me quieres preguntar?

Bueno, es que cuando te fuiste todo estaba revuelto y no se me ocurrió hacerte una pregunta.

Ron, me estas poniendo nerviosa. ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

Bueno… quería preguntarte… – Ron se miró un momento las manos sin que Hermione se diera cuenta, le sudaban. Estaba tan nervioso como en la final de quidditch- Quería preguntarte si quieres salir conmigo, como mi novia ya sabes…

Sí, claro que quiero salir contigo- dijo Hermione, acercándose y besándole dulcemente- Pero, ¿esto significa que no tenemos que disimular que tú y yo estamos juntos?

No hace falta que disimulemos, Harry y Ginny ya han dicho que han vuelto a estar juntos. Así que no tenemos porqué escondernos al fin y al cabo es algo bueno.

Claro, que es algo bueno Ron.

Pasaron toda la tarde juntos, besándose y abrazándose a cada instante.

Por fin es oportuno estar enamorada- pensó Hermione- y espero que jamás se me pase esta sensación de estar en una nube.


	6. Decisiones sobre el futuro

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling

Decisiones sobre el futuro

Era un día caluroso de agosto. Cuando aparecieron tres lechuzas del ministerio, una para Harry, otra para Ron y otra para Hermione. En las tres cartas ponía exactamente lo mismo con diferente nombre, la de Ron decía así:

Estimado señor Weasley:

Debido a su extraordinaria actuación en la Gran Batalla tenemos el placer de ofrecerle una plaza para que complete su formación para poder ejercer como auror. Dicha formación durará dos años.

Para poder realizar esta carrera, debido a su situación especial no es necesario que complete su formación en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Atentamente y esperando su respuesta.

El departamento de aurores.

Al leer esta carta Harry y Ron no tuvieron ninguna duda completarían su formación para ser aurores en un futuro.

Sin embargo Hermione no iba a aceptar, le tenía que dar la noticia a Ron. Ella había decidido volver al colegio y terminar sus estudios. No sabía qué quería hacer, aún no lo tenía muy claro estaba decidiendo si se especializaría en algo relacionado con el PEDDO o porqué no incluso convertirse en sanadora. Después de todo lo que había visto lo único que quería era ayudar y haciendo cualquiera de esas dos cosas lo conseguiría.

Bueno ¿Qué pensáis hacer?- preguntó la castaña-

Aceptar, claro. – dijo Harry entusiasmado-

¡Pues, claro que vamos a aceptar!- dijo Ron- ¿Quién rechazaría esa oferta?

Pues… Harry, ¿nos puedes dejar un momento a solas? – dijo Hermione-

Sí, claro – contestó su amigo, levantándose y dejándolos a los dos solos en el cuarto de Ron-

Mira Ron, yo no voy a aceptar esa oferta. Lo he estado pensado mucho y yo no quiero ser auror.

Entonces ¿qué vas a hacer?- preguntó el pelirrojo-

He pensado volver a Hogwarts. No hay nada seguro por eso no te he dicho nada. Quiero acabar mis estudios.

Pero, como auror también acabarías tus estudios.

Ron, yo no quiero luchar más. Sólo quiero ayudar.

Pero, eso significa que tú estarás en el colegio y yo aquí. Hermione, yo no quiero romper contigo.

¿Quién te ha dicho que vayamos a romper?

Bueno, está claro ¿no? Tú estarás en el colegio y yo aquí. Estaremos separados.

Sí, pero sólo serán unos meses. Además nos escribiremos todos los días, nos veremos en vacaciones y también cuando hagamos excursiones a Hogsmeade.

Sí, pero no será lo mismo.

Ya lo sé Ron. No me lo pongas más difícil. Necesito saber que me apoyas.

Claro que te apoyo, pero eso no quita que te vaya a echar de menos.

Yo también te echaré de menos. Pero realmente es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida y esa vida siempre te incluirá a ti.

Entonces, si de verdad es lo que quieres hacer adelante, pero prométeme una cosa.

Lo que quieras.

Prométeme que no te olvidarás de mi – dijo él mirándola a los ojos-

No me voy a olvidar de ti. Además piensa que Harry y Ginny van a pasar por lo mismo y tampoco se van a separar.

Tienes razón.

Como siempre – se burló ella-

Muy graciosa.

Al cabo de unas semanas, Hermione estaba en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, preparada para subir al tren con Ginny.

Hermione se despidió de sus padres, de los Weasley y de Harry. Había dejado la despedida de Ron para el final, se fueron a un lugar un poco apartado para tener un poco de intimidad.

Bueno, ya es casi la hora. Me tengo que marchar. – dijo Hermione-

Lo sé. Te voy a echar mucho de menos.

Yo también a ti. – dijo, dándole un beso después- Me escribirás todos los días ¿verdad?

Sí.

En cuanto sepa cuando iremos a Hogsmeade, te enviaré una lechuza.

Sí.

Ron, por favor deja de contestarme con monosílabos esto es muy difícil para mí.

Lo se, pero no puedo evitar pensar que no te voy a ver durante semanas.

Ya lo se, y te voy a echar mucho de menos.

De repente la locomotora pitó como último aviso a los rezagados. Tenía menos de cinco minutos para subir al tren.

Bueno, ahora sí que me tengo que marchar – dijo Hermione dándole a Ron un largo beso de despedida, puesto que tardaría un tiempo en volver a hacerlo-

Lo se, te voy a echar mucho de menos. Adiós. – dijo Ron besando a su novia-

Hermione, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al tren.

Hermione, espera.- dijo Ron- Te quiero.

Hermione al oír estas palabras se emocionó, era la primera vez que Ron le decía te quiero. Se giró para abrazarse a él y besarle.

Yo también te quiero – respondió ella.

Hermione subió al tren. Se acomodó en un compartimiento donde estaban Neville (éste también volvía al colegio a terminar sus estudios), Luna y Ginny. La locomotora escarlata expulsó vapor y el tren se puso en marcha. Poco a poco Ron se alejaba, que extraño era volver a Hogwarts sin él.

Hermione no pudo evitar que las lágrimas le resbalaran por las mejillas, cuando se giró Ginny estaba llorando también. Se abrazó a su mejor amiga. Luna se sumó a ese abrazo para consolarlas. A Hermione le consoló saber que pasara lo que pasara Ginny y Luna estarían allí.


	7. El reencuentro

Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling.

El reencuentro

El día de Halloween irían de excursión a Hogsmade. Por fin había llegado ese día.

Hermione y Ginny se encontraban en el baño junto a Luna muy nerviosas. Ambas se estaban arreglando. Como cualquier chica habían estado decidiendo que ponerse durante horas. Finalmente, lo habían decidido.

En ese instante se estaban retocando el maquillaje después del desayuno.

¿Qué te parece?- preguntó Ginny, mirando en el espejo cómo le quedaba su vestido verde-

Estás muy guapa- contestó Hermione- Siempre has tenido un tipazo.

Gracias cariño, tu también estás muy guapa –respondió la pelirroja- Que te parece si te pintas los labios y nos vamos. Neville debe estar esperando.

Vale.

Poco después se encontraron con Neville en el vestíbulo. Los cuatro se dirigieron a Hogsmade.

Una vez en el pueblo Hermione y Ginny se dirigieron al punto donde habían quedado con los chicos. Aún no habían llegado, eso puso aún más ansiosas a las dos chicas. No tuvieron que esperar mucho rato. Al poco de llegar ellas dos aparecieron Harry y Ron. Ninguna de las dos pudo evitar correr hacia su novio.

Hermione olvidándose de todo lo demás. Besó a Ron con pasión y él le devolvió sus besos con tanta pasión que la levantó del suelo.

Poco a poco el añoro se fue calmando y fueron consciente de que había más personas a su alrededor. Aunque Harry y Ginny parecían, al igual que ellos, acabar de darse cuenta que no estaban solos.

Hola cielo – dijo Hermione-

Hola princesa.

¿Que tal todo?

Bien, muy bien ahora que estoy contigo – respondió Ron, dándole un tierno beso apenas rozándole los labios, con lo que Hermione sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda- y ¿tu que tal todo?

Bien, muy bien cielo. Te he echado tanto de menos.

Y yo a ti, preciosa.

De repente una voz los interrumpió:

Hola Hermione.

¡Harry! Hola – dijo la castaña- ¿Que tal?

Todo muy bien, me alegro de verte.

Yo también me alegro de verte.

¿Cuidas bien de niña? – preguntó Harry-

Sí, nos cuidamos las dos mutuamente.

Mientras Hermione estaba saludando a Harry, Ron estaba abrazando a su hermana.

Las dos parejas se separaron para estar un rato a solas. Quedaron en las Tres escobas para tomar una cerveza de mantequilla en tres horas, allí se reunirían con Neville y Luna. Tenían tres horas por delante para demostrarse todo el amor acumulado durante tiempo.

Esas tres horas con Ron a Hermione le parecieron muy cortas, como si alguien hubiera utilizado un hechizo para acelerar el tiempo. Pronto se cumplieron las tres horas entre besos, abrazos y mimos. Le encantaba que Ron la mimara y la rodeara con sus brazos, ya que la hacía amada.

Hermione y Ron entraron en las Tres escobas, ya estaban todos allí (la señorita puntualidad se había retrasado). Se sentaron en la mesa con los demás. Ron recibió una calurosa bienvenida de Luna y Neville.

Pidieron sus bebidas a Madame Rosmerta. Cuando la dueña de las Tres escobas se dirigió a la barra Ron la siguió con la mirada (la verdad era que él la encontraba atractiva, aunque no se podía comparar con su novia) lo hacía más que nada porque ya lo tenía por costumbre desde hace muchos años.

Hermione al ver a Ron hacer esto sintió una punzada de celos, no tan fuertes como las que había experimentado cuando Ron estaba saliendo con Lavender, pero sí eran celos, ya que a Ron, Madame Rosmerta siempre le había perecido guapa.

Pero ¿por qué estás celosa? No puedes tener celos de cada mujer que mire Ron a ti también te parecen atractivos algunos chicos y jamás tendrías nada con ellos- pensó la castaña-

El tiempo que pasaron en las Tres escobas todos juntos fue muy agradable, como si estuvieran todos allí siempre, como si Lord Voldemort nunca hubiera existido y Ron no estuviera formándose para ser auror lejos de ella. Todos estaban allí juntos como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo.

Aunque ninguno de los dos lo deseaba llegó el momento de la despedida.

Creo que es hora de despedirse – dijo Ron-

Sí, creo que sí

Estas horas contigo se me han pasado volando

Lo se a mí también. Ron prométeme que tendrás cuidado cuando hagas las prácticas de auror, no quiero que te hagas daño.

No tengas miedo por mí. Todo está muy controlado.

Claro que me preocupo por ti. Estas estudiando para ser auror y eso es arriesgado. Sólo dime que tendrás cuidado.

Tendré cuidado.

También prométeme otra cosa…

¿Qué más quieres que te prometa princesa?

Pues… quiero que me prometas que me seguirás escribiendo. Así te siento un poco más cerca de mí.

Claro que te escribiré, preciosa.

Te voy a echar mucho de menos, estas horas a tu lado se me han hecho muy cortas. Ojala pudiéramos vernos más.

Lo sé, a mí también me gustaría. Yo también te voy a echar mucho de menos, pero pensemos que en navidad tendremos varios días para estar juntos.

Ya, es verdad hay que ser positivos.

Bueno, princesa me tengo que marchar.

Lo sé. Te quiero.- diciendo esto Hermione se acercó a Ron y le dio n beso de despedida- Adiós cielo.

Yo también te quiero.- dijo el pelirrojo devolviéndole el beso- Adiós Princesa.

Después de decir esto Ron se desapareció junto con Harry.

Hermione se acercó a Ginny y fueron en busca de Luna y Neville para volver al castillo.


	8. Notas por debajo de la mesa

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling

Notas por debajo de la mesa

Hermione y Ginny terminaban hoy el trimestre. Mañana cogerían el tren para volver a casa. Ambas no prestaban atención en clase (cosa muy rara en Hermione) sino que se dedicaban a pasarse notitas por debajo de la mesa, como si tuvieran 15 años.

Ginny le pasó una nota que decía:

_¿Sabes a que hora salimos? Sigue siendo a las 8 ¿verdad? No lo han cambiado. Tengo tantas ganas de ver a Harry… ni te lo imaginas se me ocurren muchas cosas que podemos hacer estos días…_

Cuando Hermione la leyó pensó que más o menos era la misma nota que ella le había pasado hacía diez minutos a su amiga. Escribió otra nota contestándole.

_Ahora eres tú la que está preocupada por la hora de salida. Sí sigue siendo a las 8, así que no te retrases. ¿Ya tienes la maleta preparada? Recuerda que nos vamos para unos días no para toda la vida jajaja. Y además ¿Qué tipo de cosas piensas hacer con Harry estos días? ¿Es algo no apto para todos lo públicos? _

Ginny al recibir esa nota se ruborizó tanto que no se distinguía el color su pelo del color su cara. Hermione al verla así no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo.

En ese momento en la cabeza de Ginny había una gran confusión y Hermione lo sabía, luego hablarían. Era exactamente la misma confusión que ella tenía.

Entonces le llegó otra nota de Ginny:

_Jajaja muy graciosa. Déjame atender en clase, estas frenando mi aprendizaje jajaja. Por cierto cuando terminemos la clase necesito hablar contigo. ¿Te parece mejor en el baño de las prefectas o en nuestra habitación?_

Hermione respondió a esa nota:

_Mejor en el baño de las prefectas es más privado. Yo también necesito hablar contigo. ¿Y que es eso de que freno tu aprendizaje? ¿Te parece bonito? ¡La que ha empezado con las notitas has sido tú!_

Ninguna de las dos estuvo atenta a las explicaciones de encantamientos. Solamente apuntaron los deberes estaban demasiado ensimismadas en sus propios pensamientos. Un huracán de sentimientos y confusión estaba dentro de sus cabezas.

Al finalizar la última clase del trimestre las dos chicas fueron al baño de las prefectas, ambas podían pasar, ya que Hermione era prefecta y Ginny la capitana del equipo de Gryffindor. Una vez allí comprobaron que no hubiera nadie que pudiera escuchar su conversación.

¿De qué querías hablar? – preguntó Hermione-

Pues… es que desde hace unos días hay algo que está dando vueltas en mi cabeza. Antes de contártelo prométeme que no vas a hacer un drama o te vas a escandalizar por lo que te voy a decir.

Claro, que te lo prometo somos amigas. Te conozco muy bien no creas que me voy a escandalizar con facilidad.

Es que llevo unos días pensando en algo… Estoy pensando en llegar hasta el final con Harry. Venga va suéltalo, dime que es muy pronto, que somos muy jóvenes y todo eso.

No te voy a decir nada de eso, ya eres mayor para saber lo que quieres.

Eso es muy raro en ti. Que no me digas nada… un momento. Eso es de lo que tú también querías hablar ¿verdad?

Sí, lo he estado pensando últimamente y yo quiero a tu hermano y es algo que me he planteado hacer. Aunque, la verdad es que creo que para Ron y para mí aún es muy pronto. Sólo llevamos siete meses juntos y muchos de los cuales no nos hemos visto o nos hemos visto unas horas. La verdad es que tengo impulsos de hacerlo, pero hay algo que me frena. No se que hacer.

Ya te has contestado, a ti misma. No estás preparada si hay algo que te frena espera un poco hasta que nada te frene.

¿Tú no tienes nada que te frene? – preguntó la castaña-

Ahora no o eso creo, hace unos meses estuvimos a punto, antes de que yo me marchara, pero en ese momento sí que hubo algo que me frenó.

¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

No se, la verdad, a ti te lo cuento todo, pero en aquel momento estaba tan confusa que preferí ordenar mis ideas.

Bueno, sea lo que sea lo decidas y lo que hagas te apoyo. Y cuéntamelo, me encanta saberlo todo de la vida de mi mejor amiga.

Y tú tómatelo con calma, mi hermano te quiere y eso es lo que importa.

Gracias Gin, eres la mejor. Siempre consigues que lo vea todo con perspectiva – dijo Hermione abrazando a su mejor amiga-

Para eso estamos las amigas.

Esa misma tarde terminaron de hacer las maletas. Hermione pasaría el día de navidad con sus padres y después se uniría a los demás en la Madriguera, poco antes de fin de año y allí se quedaría hasta que terminaran las vacaciones.


	9. Una pequeña sorpresa

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Una pequeña sorpresa

Al bajar del tren ni Ginny ni Hermione pudieron evitar correr hacia ellos. Hacía meses que no se veían.

Hermione se acercó a Ron, hacía ya mucho tiempo que no sentía el roce de sus labios, en su opinión una eternidad.

Hola Ron

Hola princesa.

Como te he echado de menos, ¿sabes lo mucho que te quiero?

Yo también te he echado de menos. Y sí se lo mucho que me quieres y lo mucho que yo te quiero.

Bueno, creo que he de saludar a los demás.

Sí, tus padres me están mirando mal porque te estoy acaparando.

Hermione se dirigió hacia sus padres.

Hola papá. Hola mamá.- dijo la castaña-

Hola cariño. ¿qué tal todo? - dijo su madre- Ya he visto que has saludado a Ron.

Es que mamá hace mucho tiempo que no le veía y…

Lo comprendo cariño, yo también he tenido tu edad.

Gracias, mamá por entenderme. Os he echado de menos.

Anda hija vamos, que tu padre está cargando tu baúl en el coche.

Mamá, ¿puedo saludar a los demás? Ir vosotros con el coche y yo luego me apareceré en casa.

De acuerdo, pero te quiero a la hora de cenar en casa. Ve con tus amigos y con tu novio.

Gracias mamá, eres la mejor. –dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre-

Hermione se incorporó al resto del grupo, que la estaban esperando. Pasó una tarde muy agradable con Harry, Ginny y Ron. Al despedirse de Ron:

Hermione, ¿mañana por la noche podrás salir?

No se… - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- supongo, que te podré hacer un hueco…

Eres muy mala- dijo el pelirrojo dándole un beso-

Vale… si me lo pides así te haré un hueco- dijo divertida devolviéndole el beso- ¿A dónde iremos?

Es una sorpresa.

Venga… dímelo.

No.

Dame una pista pequeñita – dijo besándole-

No, es una sorpresa. Tú ponte guapa e intenta estar preparada a las nueve.

Vale. Me tengo que ir. Buenas noches cielo.

Buenas noches.

Al día siguiente Ron se estaba preparando para la pequeña sorpresa que le iba a dar a su chica.

¿Dónde vas a llevar a Hermione? – preguntó Harry

Le voy a dar una sorpresa –respondió Ron- Vamos a ir a un restaurante a cenar a la luz de las velas. Y luego, como mañana no la voy a ver porque pasa el día de navidad con sus padres, le voy a dar su regalo.

¿Qué le has comprado? Yo le he comprado a Ginny una pulsera, Hermione me ayudó a elegirla. Bueno la verdad es que en la joyería me dieron varias opciones en un catálogo y ella me dijo cual le gustaría más a tu hermana.

Yo le he comprado unos pendientes, que me ha ayudado a escoger Ginny. Y me voy que le he insistido a Hermione en que estuviera lista a las nueve y seré yo el que llegue tarde.

Pásalo bien. – dijo Harry-

Gracias.

A las nueve en punto Ron estaba esperando en casa de Hermione. Ella bajó la escalera con un conjunto de pantalón blanco y jersey negro.

Princesa estas muy elegante- dijo el pelirrojo-

Gracias cielo, ¿Nos vamos?

Sí claro, ¿dónde está tu abrigo?

En el perchero de la entrada, ya voy yo. Que también tengo que coger mi bolso.

Hermione se aproximó al perchero y cogió sus cosas.

Adiós papá y mamá. Volveré tarde.

Adiós señor y señora Granger.

La pareja se desapareció hacia el restaurante. Una vez allí compartieron una cena romántica. En el momento de los postres:

Hermione, como mañana no te voy a ver te he traído un regalito.- dijo Ron-

La verdad es que yo también tengo algo para ti.

Bueno, tú primero.

Hermione sacó de su bolso un paquete.

Espero que te guste- exclamó ella-

Ron abrió el paquete y no podría haber encontrado nada mejor. Era precisamente lo que quería por navidad, pero no esperaba que nadie se lo comprara. Hermione le había comprado unos guantes de guardián de piel con su nombre bordado. Sus antiguos guantes estaban ya muy gastados y ahora que volvía a jugar en un equipo de aficionados le hacían falta, pero no esperaba unos guantes tan buenos.

Princesa no deberías haberte gastado tanto dinero en mí.

¿En quien mejor que tú me lo iba a gastar? Entonces ¿te gustan? – preguntó la castaña-

Sí claro que me gustan.

Sabía que te haría mucha ilusión.

Gracias Hermione. Ahora yo tengo un regalito para ti.

Ron sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro. Hermione muy expectante, aunque sabía perfectamente que contenía una joya, abrió la cajita. En su interior se encontraba unos preciosos pendientes de plata con piedras violeta que simulaban unas hojitas, eran realmente preciosos.

Ron, son preciosos. – se acercó y le besó- muchas gracias, cielo. Te quiero

Entonces ¿he acertado?

Sí. Dale las gracias a Ginny por orientarte. No cabe duda de que los has escogido tú, pero seguro que Ginny te ha ayudado un poco.

¿Cómo la sabes?- preguntó el chico-

Lo sé, porque esos pendientes los vi con ella hace unos meses en una joyería y sabía que me encantaban estos pendientes. Además Harry me ha ayudado a escoger los guantes, yo no sabía cuales eran los mejores.

Es que lo tuyo nunca ha sido el deporte, princesa.

La verdad es que nunca ha sido lo mío.

Llegó la hora de marcharse a casa.

Bueno cielo, feliz navidad- dijo Hermione-

Feliz navidad. Te espero dentro de unos días en mi casa para pasar el fin de año.

Ya lo sé. Lo estoy deseando. Buenas noches, Ron.- la castaña le besó-

Buenas noches Hermione – dijo Ron devolviéndole el beso- Hasta dentro de unos días.

Hasta dentro de unos días.

Hermione subió las escaleras y entró en su casa. Dejó los pendientes encima de la mesa y se durmió pensando en los momentos que pasaría con Ron.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola! Me gustaría mucho agradecer tods los reviews que me están animando a que siga escribiendo. La verdad es que soy una chica de ciencias y pensaba que mi historia no os interesaría, ya que soy bastante dada a resumir todo. Muchas gracias me ha hecho mucha ilusión que os guste mi historia.


	10. La primera fiesta juntos

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling

La primera fiesta juntos

Hermione llegó a la Madriguera el 27 de diciembre para pasar el fin de Año, ya que había pasado las navidades con sus padres. Tenía unas ganas locas de pasar unos días con Ron.

El 31 de diciembre Hermione se encontró con una pequeña crisis.

Ginny, ¿puedes venir un momento? – dijo la castaña desde la escalera-

Sí, claro. Ahora subo.

Te espero en al habitación.

Al fin llegó Ginny.

¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó la hermana de Ron-

Pues, que esta noche hay una fiesta y no tengo nada que ponerme. ¿me acompañas de compras?

Sí, claro. Coge tu bolso y nos vamos. Si quieres también podemos ir a la peluquería.

Por mí perfecto, esta noche quiero que sea especial. Es la primera fiesta que pasamos Ron y yo como pareja.

Las dos amigas cogieron sus cosas y se fueron de compras. Ya en la tienda Ginny aconsejó a Hermione sobre que vestido podía quedarle bien.

Ginny este vestido es ideal para ti, pero a mí me hace gorda. Es demasiado corto y ajustado.

Bueno, pues me lo probaré yo, aunque a ver si lo tiene en otro color el rojo no es mi color.

¿Tú también tienes que comprarte un vestido? pensaba que ya lo tenías.

No lo tengo, la verdad es que pensaba pedirte que me acompañaras hoy a comprarme algo. Entra al probador y mira a ver que tal te quedan estos vestidos- dijo la pelirroja poniendo en los brazos de Hermione un montón de vestidos-

Hermione se probó todos los vestidos que Ginny le dio. Había perdido ya la esperanza de encontrar un vestido que le quedara bien, todos eran demasiado cortos o demasiado ajustados, por tanto eran perfectos para Ginny pero no para ella.

En ese momento su mejor amiga le pasó un precioso vestido negro:

Si este vestido no te gusta yo no vuelvo de compras contigo, es ideal para ti. – dijo la pelirroja- Cumple todos los requisitos.

Hermione se probó el vestido. Sí, lo había encontrado era el vestido perfecto. Le quedaba como un guante. El vestido era de encaje negro, con unos tirantes muy finos y un precioso escote en V muy favorecedor pero si llegar a ser demasiado atrevido. Le quedaba justo por encima de la rodilla.

Ginny, creo que he encontrado el vestido perfecto.

Creo que yo también – dijo su mejor amiga desde el probador de al lado- ¿qué te parece si salimos a la de tres?

Vale, una, dos y tres.

Ambas descorrieron las cortinas del probador y salieron. Ginny estaba muy guapa ¿como le podía quedar tan bien un vestido tan ajustado?, en ningún momento parecía vulgar, simplemente estaba estupenda.

¡Te queda perfecto! No es justo que te queden tan bien los vestidos cortos- dijo la castaña-

Estas muy sexy, no es justo que te queden tan bien los escotes en V.

¿En serio, estoy sexy? ¿No será demasiado escote?

Si te parece te pones un vestido negro liso, de cuello alto y maga larga que te tape las piernas hasta los tobillos. En serio estás muy guapa. Ahora solo nos faltan los complementos y el pelo.

A las nueve cenarían, por tanto Ginny y ella se empezarían a arreglar a las siete.

Hermione y Ginny se estaban arreglando. No sabía como pero Ginny la había convencido para que se hiciera un pequeño cambio de look, ahora su pelo era más corto (llegaba hasta los hombros), con reflejos dorados y liso (no sabía cuanto tiempo podría conservarlo así, solía tener que aplicarse mucha poción alisadora para que le quedara perfecto). Ambas se estaban terminando de arreglar. Ginny estaba simplemente muy guapa llevaba un vestido corto azul noche sin hombros que resaltaba su esbelta figura, unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color. Llevaba también unos preciosos pendientes largos con una cuenta de color verde en forma de lágrima en la punta y el pelo suelto y ondulado.

Y bien ¿qué tal estoy? – preguntó la pelirroja dando una vuelta-

Muy guapa como siempre. Espera un momento, acércate.

¿Qué pasa?

Se te ha olvidado quitarle la etiqueta al vestido.

Ufff. Menos mal que estás tú aquí.- dijo Ginny riéndose- A ver date una vuelta.

Hermione dio una vuelta para que su amiga la viera. Llevaba el vestido negro que se había probado y comprado esa misma mañana, unas sandalias de tiras de tacón de aguja muy alto de color negro, con esto ganaba unos cuantos centímetros y no parecería tan bajita al lado de Ron. Sus joyas eran muy sencillas simplemente llevaba los pendientes largos de plata que le había regalado ron por navidad.

Estás fantástica, mi hermano se va a rendir a tus pies en cuanto te vea.

Gracias, Gin. Tú siempre consigues que esté segura de mi misma.

Ese es mi deber como mejor amiga, ¿No sabías que viene en el contrato? – bromeó la pelirroja y ambas rieron con ganas-

Bueno creo que ya es hora de bajar. Llegamos tarde.

La fiesta es en mi casa así que técnicamente ya hemos llegado.

Bueno, pero tendremos que bajar.

Sí, a ver si acaba pronto este asqueroso año.

Ya, aunque no todo ha sido malo, cariño. Intenta quedarte con las cosas buenas.

Bueno, no es momento de ponerse triste. Bajemos.

Los chicos llevaban esperando más de media hora abajo.

Ginny fue la primera en bajar y como siempre deslumbró a todos con su belleza. Hermione oyó como Harry le decía lo preciosa que estaba. Hermione esperaría un poco para, no sabía como se iba a tomar Ron que se hubiera cortado el pelo, aunque a ella le encantaba y no pensaba cambiar nada de su nuevo estilismo. Oyó a Ron preguntarle a su hermana cuando bajaría su novia, es decir ella, ya que llevaba más de media hora esperándola. Así que Hermione decidió bajar.

Hermione, estás preciosa – dijo Ron-

Gracias, tu también estas muy bien – dándole un beso-

Estás muy diferente.

A ver ¿en qué he cambiado? – preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa-

Tu pelo está más corto y más liso.

Buen comienzo, también está más claro.

Pensaba que eso era porque estaba liso. Lo importante es que estás espectacular.

Gracias cielo.

Estas muy sexy con ese vestido.

¿En serio? Pensé que no te gustaban los encajes.

Sí, que me gustan pero en ti.

¿Entonces quieres que me ponga tu antigua túnica de gala?- dijo con una expresión muy divertida-

Es una pena porque estarías muy guapa, pero tiré esa túnica cuando mis hermanos me regalaron esta. Por cierto eres muy graciosa ¿has pensado en hacer una actuación en la noche de los monólogos cómicos de El Caldero Chorreante?

Tú si que eres gracioso, cielo. Entonces, ¿te gusta mi vestido?

Sí mucho, eres la más guapa de todas las presentes.

Adulador… - dijo la castaña sonriendo- ¿Vamos pasando al comedor?

Vale, princesa.

La cena transcurrió con alegría. Todos intentaban estar felices, aunque la muerte de Fred aún era un hecho muy reciente. Estaban deseando que terminara el año. Un año que para Hermione aunque había tenido cosas muy negativas también había tenido cosas muy positivas, por fin Ron y ella estaban juntos.

A medianoche, todo era alegría y realmente fue cuando empezó la fiesta.

Feliz año nuevo princesa – dijo Ron besándola apasionadamente como mandaba la traición-

Feliz año nuevo Ron, espero empezar muchos años contigo, así besándonos- dijo devolviéndole el beso-

Hermione bailó con Ron y cuando este no pudo más (al igual que Harry) Ginny y ella siguieron bailando las dos juntas. Al amanecer todos se fueron a la cama.

Al acostarse Hermione pensó, definitivamente este será un gran año. En ese mismo momento su novio, su mejor amiga y su mejor amigo estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo. Definitivamente ese año fue un gran, y por qué no decirlo el principio del resto de sus vidas.


	11. Tarjetas de San Valentín y algo más

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Tarjetas de San Valentín y algo más.

Ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde que Ginny y Hermione salieron de la Madriguera para volver al colegio. En ese tiempo ninguna de las dos había visto a su novio. El 14 de febrero no pudieron reunirse con ellos (era la primera vez que a Hermione le importaba no estar acompañada ese día, siempre lo había odiado).

El martes 14 de febrero por la mañana recibió una lechuza, el viejo Errol, con una tarjeta con dos corazones entrelazados en la que decía: "Tú y Yo. Siempre". Al abrirla Hermione encontró no sólo una dedicatoria de su novio, sino un pergamino anexo con una carta.

La dedicatoria de la tarjeta decía así:

_Feliz San Valentín Princesa!! _

_Ya se que nunca te ha gustado este día, pero al estar lejos de ti he pensado que es una excusa perfecta para decirte lo mucho que te quiero. _

_Nunca he sido bueno para la poesía y esas cursilerías que tanto os gustan a las chicas. Así que lo único que puedo decirte es que te quiero y que espero que te guste mi regalo (intenta estar en tu habitación a las cinco que es cuando recibirás a Pig, te dejo todo el día pensando en que te he podido regalar)._

_Besos, te echo de menos_

_RON_

Hermione cogió el pergamino que había dentro del mismo sobre. Era una carta de Ron:

_Hola princesa._

_Soy un roñoso, por enviarte una carta dentro del mismo sobre de tu felicitación de San Valentín. Pero tengo novedades que contarte. A partir del 16 de febrero Harry yo nos vamos dos meses de prácticas, nos han avisado hace unas dos horas. Eso significa que ya estamos preparados, bueno que ya no somos unos completos inútiles y nos sabemos defender. Estoy muy feliz con las prácticas aunque hay unas normas muy estrictas. _

_Esas normas incluyen muchas cosas que no me gustan. Te explico. No podemos salir del campamento, eso significa que el 1 de marzo no me podré reunir contigo en Hogsmade._

_Tampoco puedo recibir carta, (se supone, según dice nuestro profesor, que si estamos en una misión ni nuestra madre ni nuestra novia nos podrán escribir, porque la carta puede ser interceptada o pueden seguir a las lechuzas y delatar nuestra posición)._

_Tampoco yo puedo enviar cartas ni patronus que hablen a nadie._

_Esas son las normas que te afectan a ti. Se me va a hacer eterno estar dos meses sin saber nada de ti. _

_Para las vacaciones de Pascua regreso a casa y este año sé que os permiten volver a todos a casa. También sé que Ginny y tú teníais planeado quedaros en le colegio para prepararos para el EXTASIS. Haced lo que mejor os vaya, pero eso sí en cuanto llegue a casa te escribiré para que sepas que he llegado._

_Besos. Te quiero._

_RON _

Hermione se giró para ver si Ginny había recibido la noticia, y por su cara que había palidecido supo que sí.

A las cinco de la tarde como le había dicho Ron, estaba en su cuarto. Aprovecharía que Pig le llevaraba su regalo para hacerle llegar a Ron una carta y algo más.

Pig apareció por la ventana, llevaba un ramo de rosas rosadas (que encanto se había acordado que eran sus favoritas), una caja de bombones y un oso de peluche de color blanco. Eran los típicos regalos de San Valentín que Hermione jamás había recibido y que en otro tiempo se había burlado con Ginny de las chicas que los habían recibido.

Hermione ató a la pata de Pig su encargo.

En la Madriguera, Ron estaba preparando todo lo necesario para marcharse. Era extraño que Pig tardara tanto, de vuelta no iba cargada así que él había calculado que en una hora y media estaría allí. Ya llevaba media hora de retraso.

Al cabo de unos minutos Pig entró en el cuarto de Ron. La lechuza empezó a ulular al ver que el pelirrojo no le hacía caso.

Vale, Pig. Ahora mismo te doy una chuchería. Lo has hecho muy bien.

La lechuza se puso delante de Ron y extendió la pata para que cogiera algo que le traía.

Ron no esperaba que Hermione le enviara nada ya había recibido su regalo de San Valentín. El pelirrojo cogió el sobre y sacó un pergamino. Había algo más que luego miraría.

_Hola Ron:_

_Gracias por tu regalo de San Valentín, aún no lo he abierto pero estoy segura de que será perfecto. _

_Me alegro mucho de que podáis hacer prácticas. Las normas son duras, pero no te preocupes, las cumpliré. Me tengo que acostumbrar a ser la novia de un futuro auror._

_Durante todo el tiempo que estés fuera te escribiré contándote todo, guardaré las cartas y cuando vuelvas te las daré. Si puedes haz tú lo mismo, aunque sé que te cuesta escribir, así luego no te olvidarás de las cosas que te han pasado y quieras contarme._

_En vacaciones Ginny y yo hemos decidido ir a la Madriguera. Seguramente pasaré todo el tiempo allí, ya que mis padres esos días estarán en Edimburgo en un congreso para dentistas. Mi madre presentará una ponencia sobre los empastes (ya te expliqué lo que eran ¿te acuerdas?). _

_No quiero ser una de esas novias pesadas, pero tengo que decírtelo: ten cuidado. Llévate ropa de abrigo, no sé donde estaréis, pero hace frío (ahora parezco tu madre). _

_Bueno esta carta se está haciendo muy larga y seguramente tú tienes muchas cosas que preparar. Un último consejo intenta hacer una lista para que no se te olvide nada._

_Por favor cuídate y ten mucho cuidado. En cuanto llegues a casa envíame una lechuza o lo que sea para saber que estás bien y que has llegado._

_Una última recomendación no te olvides de que te quiero._

_Muchos besos (que te tienen que durar). Te echaré de menos._

_Te quiero._

_HERMIONE_

_Ah se me olvidaba. Mira en el sobre, no se si te lo puedes llevar pero es para que te acuerdes de mí. Ahora si que me despido. Cuídate mucho por favor._

_Te quiero_

_HERMIONE _

Ron miró en el sobre y encontró una foto de los dos bailando en fin de año. Ella estaba preciosa. ¿Cómo no se iba a acordar de ella? La chica más dulce del universo. Cogió la foto y la miró otra vez. El pelirrojo hizo aparecer un marco para la foto y guardó la fotografía ya enmarcada en la maleta. Le esperaban casi dos meses muy duros.

Me gustaría agradeceros otra vez que sigáis leyendo. De verdad que me anima mucho saber que hay personas a las que les gusta lo que escribo. Siempre he pensado que carecía de la imaginación suficiente para que a alguien le gustara mi historia. Por favor seguid poniendo más reviews con vuestras opiniones.

Muchas gracias a todas/os.

Summerbreeze2


	12. Durante dos meses

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Durante dos meses

A Hermione y a Ginny les resultaba muy difícil no saber nada de ellos.

Hermione tenía los nervios a flor de piel y eso hacía que lo pagara con quien menos culpa tenía. Cuando se paraba a pensar en las veces que había gritado a Neville sin razón se daba cuenta de lo mal que se estaba portando con su amigo, eso la hacía sentir culpable, él no tenía la culpa. Neville, que siempre había sido un sol, lo comprendía e incluso cuando la veía a punto de estallar la abrazaba. La verdad es que Neville y Luna se habían convertido en un gran apoyo para Ginny y para ella.

Ginny por su parte intentaba no pensar, eso hacía que se hubieran intensificado las sesiones de entrenamiento del equipo de Gryffindor. Seguro que con lo que estaban entrenando ganarían el siguiente partido.

Estaban siendo realmente dos meses muy duros, por las noches Hermione tenía pesadillas en las cuales había herido a Ron o lo habían capturado. No eso no, no puede pasar está de prácticas, todo está controlado. Aún así sus pesadillas continuaban. Ella sabía que eran irracionales.

Tanto Hermione como Ginny contaban los días que quedaban para saber de sus chicos, tenían un calendario encima de la mesa para ver cuantos días quedaban para el 6 de abril.

El 31 de marzo de marzo por la noche Hermione sintió una punzada muy extraña justo debajo del pecho y una sensación de opresión como si un elefante se le hubiera sentado encima del pecho que hacía que le costara trabajo respirar. Le dolía muchísimo y sus amigos decidieron llevarla a la enfermería.

¿Ha estado sometida a más presión de lo habitual? –preguntó la señora Pomfey-

No, en los estudios no me presionan más de lo habitual- contestó Hermione-

¿Ha estado sometida a estrés emocional?

Sí.

¿Qué clase de estrés?

Mi novio está haciendo prácticas de auror y hace casi dos meses que no se nada de él. –contestó la castaña-

Eso lo explica todo, lo que tuene usted señorita Granger es un ataque de ansiedad producido por estrés emocional. Le daré un tónico para los nervios y pasará la noche aquí, ya que le voy a dar también una poción para no soñar, porque me imagino que tiene pesadillas también.

Hermione pasó toda la noche en la enfermería a la mañana siguiente le dieron el alta con el tiempo justo para desayunar algo e ir a clase.

En clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras Hermione estaba dispersa no se podía concentrar. No sabía que le pasaba.

Debe ser por la medicación que me ha dado la señora Pomfey- pensó la castaña- Pero tengo la sensación de que algo va mal. Seguro que es la poción que me han dado para los nervios.

A mitad de clase apareció la directora del colegio, la profesora McGonagall.

Disculpe, profesor Keyes. ¿Podría salir la señorita Weasley un momento?

Sí, por supuesto. Señora directora.

También me gustaría que saliera la señorita Granger. Necesito hablar con ambas.

Sí, como no. Señorita Granger, señorita Weasley acompañen a la directora.

Hermione y Ginny se quedaron muy extrañadas. Era imposible que la profesora McGonagall supiera que el otro día habían estado fuera de la cama a deshora, ya que habían utilizado el mapa del merodeador y ella en esos momentos estaba en su despacho.

Ambas chicas se miraron con curiosidad y también seguras de que se había enterado de su incursión nocturna al baño de las prefectas para hablar con calma sin que nadie se enterara de sus vidas, porque compartir habitación con una Patil era garantía segura de que todo el colegio lo sabría a la mañana siguiente lo que habían hablado. Pero era raro no le hubiera dicho nada a Luna, ya que ella también estaba allí.

La directora las condujo hacia su despacho. Una vez allí.

- Por favor siéntense –dijo la profesora McGonagall-

Las dos chicas se sentaron.

No se como empezar- dijo la profesora McGonagall- Ha habido una emboscada de antiguos mortífagos en el bosque de Kent.

Disculpe profesora pero no la entiendo- dijo Ginny-

Espere ahora lo entenderá. En ese bosque se estaban realizando unas prácticas de los estudiantes que se preparan para ser auror.

Ambas chicas palidecieron al instante.

¿Ha habido heridos? – Preguntó Hermione-

Si.- contestó la directora-

¿Le ha pasado algo a Harry o a mi hermano? – dijo Ginny con tono suplicante, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que dijera que estaban bien y que sólo era para que no se asustaran-

El señor Potter está bien. – contestó la profesora-

¿Está bien Ron? – dijo Hermione con los ojos empañados-

Lo siento, el señor Weasley está herido. Ahora mismo está siendo trasladado al hospital.

¿Cómo está?- preguntó Hermione-

Su estado es bastante grave.

En ese momento a Hermione se le vino el mundo encima. No era ansiedad lo que había sentido, era su corazón que le avisaba que algo iba mal. Nunca había creído en esas cosas y más tarde cuando Luna se lo insinuara ella lo negaría. Ginny y la directora seguían hablando intentado decidir que harían. A ella le daba igual, se marchaba. Necesitaba verle y estar con él. Nadie se lo impediría.

Señorita Granger, ya se que está en shock, pero he acordado con la señorita Weasley que cojan las cosas que van a necesitar y se vayan al hospital. Tómense el tiempo que necesiten, no se preocupen por las clases.

Hermione y Ginny se levantaron y se apresuraron a hacer el equipaje con lo indispensable en diez minutos ya estaban listas para utilizar la red flu. En cuarto de hora desde que recibieron la noticia estaban en el hospital. Al llegar:

Perdón, ¿la habitación de Ronald Weasley? –preguntó Ginny a la recepcionista-

¿Es usted familiar?

Sí, soy su hermana.

Está en la planta 6 en la habitación 768. Sigan la línea azul que hay en el suelo.

Gracias.

Las dos chicas empezaron a correr hasta que encontraron a Harry.

Harry, ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Ginny, ya que Hermione no había dicho una palabra desde que le dieron la noticia, no conseguía hablar, todo era como en sus pesadillas-

No lo se, tus padres están dentro y el resto de tus hermanos están en camino. Sois las primeras en llegar. Al no ser familiar no me han dicho nada. Y Hermione ¿Cómo está?

No se, creo que en shock. No ha dicho una palabra desde que se enteró.

Al cabo de pocos minutos salieron los padres de Ron.

¿Qué tal está? – esta vez era Hermione la que hablaba-

Mal, Hermione. Está en coma.- dijo el señor Weasley- Pensábamos que no te iban a dejar salir del colegio.

Que me lo hubieran intentado impedir. ¿Se sabe cuando se va a despertar? O ¿que le pasa? No sé…¡algo! – dijo Hermione desesperada-

Lo único que nos han dicho es que esperemos.

¿Puedo pasar a verle?

Ahora mismo sólo permiten la entrada a familiares. Lo siento mucho.

No pasa nada esperaré a que me dejen verlo.

Poco a poco fueron llegando el resto de los componentes de la familia Weasley. Al llegar la noche todos, menos la señora Weasley que pasaría la noche con Ron, se preparaban para marcharse a la Madriguera.

Hermione no se iba a marchar se quedaría allí hasta que Ron se despertara, poco importaba que no le dejaran verle. Ella tenía que estar a su lado.

Hermione, nos vamos a mi casa.-dijo Ginny- Dormirás en mi cuarto.

No, Ginny.

Bueno, si quieres estar sola te puedo preparar el cuarto de George.

No, Ginny. Me quedo aquí a pasar la noche.

Hermione, cariño. Tú aquí no puedes hacer nada, es mejor que descanses y mañana vienes y será otro día.

No, yo me quedo aquí. Me da igual pasarme la noche sentada en una silla en el pasillo del hospital. No pienso moverme.

No estás siendo razonable.-dijo la pelirroja-

Ginny, ¿si fuera Harry el que estuviera en coma tú te moverías del hospital?

Hermione, es mi hermano y estoy muy preocupada por él.

Pero no eres su novia, a la que no han dejado entrar a la habitación. Yo me quedo aquí, tu hermano me necesita.

Si tú te quedas aquí, yo también. Pasaremos la noche las dos juntas.

No hace falta. – dijo Hermione-

Tampoco hace falta que te quedes y te vas a quedar ¿no?

No es lo mismo.

Yo también quiero a Ron, aunque a veces me saque de quicio. No se hable más nos quedamos las dos.

Gracias, eres la mejor amiga del mundo.

Ambas chicas pese a las protestas de la señora Weasley, que opinaba que no hacían nada allí esperando en el pasillo, pasaron la noche allí y como esa dos noches más en las que Ron no reaccionaba.


	13. Sin mejora

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Sin mejora

Al cabo de tres días sin que Ron mejorara el sanador que lo trataba pidió hablar con el señor y la señora Weasley en privado.

No hace falta que sea en privado, todos los que están aquí se preocupan por mi hijo y le quieren. Puede hablar con total libertad.- dijo la señora Weasley, consciente de que Hermione había dormido tres noches seguidas en las sillas de la sala de espera y que sólo había abandonado el hospital para darse una ducha-

De acuerdo. Ronald tiene un gran traumatismo craneal, esto hace que su presión intracraneal sea más elevada de lo normal.

No le entiendo- dijo la señora Weasley-

Esto quiere decir que si Ronald no se despierta en veinticuatro horas, podría presentar secuelas o algo peor. Les pido por favor que consideren la posibilidad de la donación de órganos. Lo siento mucho.

Pero pensemos que es un chico muy joven y fuerte y que tiene capacidad para salir de esta. –añadió al enfermera al ver a todos destrozados-

Aquellas palabras del sanador hicieron que todos se derrumbaran.

Las horas iban trascurriendo y Ron, al que Hermione no había podido ver, no mejoraba. A las dos del mediodía la señora Weasley salió de la habitación y se acercó al sanador.

Se que lo que le voy a pedir va en contra de las reglas, doctor. –dijo la señora Weasley-

Dígame.

A mi hijo Ron, estoy segura que le gustaría ver a su mejor amigo y sobretodo a su novia.

Ya. Su novia es la chica que lleva tres días en la sala de espera ¿verdad? –preguntó el sanador-

Sí. Como puede ver se quieren mucho.

Intentaré moverlo todo para que puedan entrar a verlo.

Muchas gracias doctor.

No le prometo nada.

El sanador apareció al poco rato de hablar con la señora Weasley. Se acercó a Harry y a Hermione.

Tengo que comunicarles algo. Como una excepción ustedes dos podrán pasar a ver a Ronald. Primero pasará el señor Potter y luego pasará usted señorita. –dijo el sanador -

Muchas gracias. –dijeron los dos al unísono-

Solo con una condición, usted señorita cuando lo haya visto se irá un rato a descansar. Lleva tres noches que apenas duerme, no se crea que no sé que las ha pasado en la sala de espera. Piense que si hay algo importante aún no se habrán ido el resto y usted necesita descansar.

Muchas gracias doctor, si esas son las condiciones las cumpliré.

Bien señor Potter, pase a ver al paciente. Tiene un cuarto de hora.

Usted señorita, tiene media hora.

El primero en pasar fue Harry. Al cabo de un cuarto de hora una enfermera entró a la habitación para que Harry saliera y dejara pasar a Hermione.

Harry salió conmocionado con los ojos rojos. Al salir abrazó a Hermione, que se disponía a entrar.

Hermione, giró el pomo de la puerta. Al entrar vio a Ron como dormido con un tubo en la boca, que supuso que le hacía respirar. Se sentó en la silla estaba al lado de la cama.

Hola Ron.

Hubo una pausa.

No sé como empezar. Me estás asustando. ¿sabes?

Otra pausa.

No me han dejado pasar hasta ahora, pero quiero que sepas que siempre he estado a tu lado, no te he abandonado. Sabes una cosa que me parece, no sé graciosa o paradójica. No te mataron en la guerra y tienes que hacerte matar ahora. ¿No es gracioso?

La castaña notó como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Ahora que por fin hay paz y que tú y yo estamos juntos, has decidido que me dejas sola. No es suficiente con que quieras ser auror y yo tenga durante todas las prácticas el alma en vilo ¿verdad? Tenías que hacerte matar. Sabes otra cosa, lo más gracioso, que no estoy dispuesta a rendirme, aunque tú si. Sabes, te quiero.

Hermione sentía como si todos los reproches que le estaba haciendo a Ron la liberaran de esos días de presión.

Otra cosa que no sabes es que no tienes permiso para morirte, nadie te ha dado permiso. No me vas dejar sola, llevo colada por ti desde los trece años y ahora que estamos juntos te marchas, pues no pienso permitírtelo Ronald Weasley. No puedes hacerme esto. No te doy permiso. Te quiero demasiado para dejarte marchar.

Tomó aire y siguió reprochándole. Estaba enfadada con él por ser tan cabezota como para no retirarse a tiempo en una emboscada y dejar actuar a sus profesores.

Esto no te lo perdonaré en la vida, ¿me oyes? Si te mueres no te lo voy a perdonar nunca. ¡Lucha! Se que eres fuerte ¡joder!. No te mueras, por favor.

Hermione después de hacerle todos sus reproches se derrumbó, ya no caían algunas lágrimas por sus mejillas ahora su llanto era incontrolado. El resto del tiempo se pasó susurrando entre sollozos:

Te quiero. Por favor no te mueras. No me dejes sola.

Al cabo de un rato entró la enfermera para decirle que se había acabado el tiempo de visita, al verla allí tan desconsolada, ésta le dio un abrazó e intentó que se tranquilizara.

Antes de irme, ¿le puedo dar un beso?- preguntó Hermione- Soy su novia.

Si, claro. En dos minutos volveré con la medicación. Os dejo solos. – respondió la enfermera amablemente-

Hermione se aproximo a la cama y besó a Ron en la mejilla.

Te quiero.

La enfermera volvió con la medicación y Hermione tuvo que marcharse.

Al salir se abrazó a Harry.

Todo saldrá bien. Ya verás como sale de esta. –dijo Harry-

Gracias, pero yo no estoy tan segura.

Ginny se acercó.

Ahora lo ves todo muy gris, pero has de ser fuerte por él. –dijo Ginny

Eso intento, pero no puedo más.

Sí que puedes. Ahora mismo te vas a descansar a mi casa un rato. Duermes un poco te duchas y volvemos. Eso le prometiste al sanador.

Se que lo debo hacer sino no me van a dejar entrar otra vez.

Ginny obligó a Hermione a irse a descansar un rato. Hermione durmió mal unas cuatro horas, se levantó se duchó, comió algo que le había preparado Ginny y volvió al hospital.

Una vez allí se disponía a pasar otra noche larga sentada en la silla de la sala de espera. Cuando de la habitación de Ron empezaron a sonar alarmas. A Hermione durante unos instantes sintió como si se le hubiese parado el corazón.

El sanador salió fuera donde estaban toda la familia Weasley (ya que habían hecho salir a la señora Weasley), Harry y Hermione.

¿Cómo está? –preguntaron varias voces preocupadas a la vez-

Se ha despertado. Y parece que no tiene secuelas. Ahora pueden pasar sus padres. El paciente no deja de preguntar por Hermione y supongo que es usted señorita, así que después de que lo vean sus padres considero que debe ser la siguiente en pasar a ver a Ronald. Las visitas se harán de dos en dos.

Los señores Weasley pasaron a la habitación. Las caras de alivio se reflejaban en todos los presentes. Ginny estaba abrazada a Harry y todos estaban muy felices.

Cuando los señores Weasley salieron de la habitación, todos los presentes decidieron que era mejor que Hermione entrara sola.

Hola cielo ¿Cómo estás?

Como nuevo después de esta siesta- bromeó Ron-

Muy gracioso, ya veo que tu peculiar sentido del humor no está afectado. Nos has tenido muy preocupados.

Bueno, un susto sin importancia.

Más bien un buen susto. ¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero? –dijo Hermione-

Yo también te quiero, pero también me lo podrías demostrar ¿no hay un beso para un enfermito?

Eres incorregible, Ronald – le regañó la castaña sonriendo, se acercó y lo besó dulcemente en los labios- Me has dado un buen susto, pensaba que no salías de ésta.

Sí que he salido – dijo Ron- Al fin y al cabo no tenía permiso para morirme ¿no?

Hermione se sorprendió, no podía ser que la hubiera oído. En ese momento entró el sanador y dijo que debía salir que le resto de su familia y Harry quería ver a Ron.

Cuando salió sonrió, sabía que Ron nunca la dejaría de esa manera.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hoy he colgado dos capítulos porque la inspiración me ha venido de golpe.

El otro día estaba en casa de una amiga y me enseñó que le habían dejado un DVD con los capítulos de Compañeros, una serie muy conocida hace algunos años. Imaginaros yo tenía unos 10 años y ahora tengo 19. El caso es que me puso un capítulo en el que uno de los protagonistas visitaba a su novia que estaba en coma y le hacía reproches por estar así. Creo que el capítulo se llamaba "No te mueras joder" pero no estoy segura. Así que vino a la cabeza que lo podría adaptar y aquí está el resultado. Espero que os guste y por favor dejad vuestro reviews.


	14. Recuperándose

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto pero… he tenido mucho lío en la uni.

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Recuperándose**

Aún faltaban varios días para volver a las clases y Hermione pensaba aprovecharlos al máximo.

Hacía dos días que Ron había salido del hospital. Ahora era el momento de mimarle porque en nada volvería al colegio y ya no podría hacerlo.

Ron era un mal enfermo no dejaba de quejarse en todo el día porque se sentía un inútil, ya que nadie le dejaba hacer nada. Estaba sacando de quicio a Hermione. Ésta tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no dejarse llevar por su temperamento.

Ron, cielo ¿Qué tal estas? – dijo Hermione cuando entré en la habitación de su novio-

Bien, aunque quiero levantarme, por Merlín se me esta quedando el trasero como una galleta.

Ron…

¿Qué?- dijo Ron-

No me lo estas poniendo fácil, tienes que hacer reposo.

Es que me aburro.

Vamos a ver… Ron no está contento ¿Qué podemos hacer? – dijo la castaña mientras se sentaba en la cama de Ron-

No se…

¿seguro que no tienes ninguna idea?- dijo la chica con una sonrisa pícara- A mi se me ocurren varias cosas…- no terminó la frase, ya que Ron la besó en los labios apasionadamente, tumbándola en la cama-

En ese momento alguien entró en la habitación.

Ups perdón. El amor está en el aire- dijo Ginny-

Lárgate- contestó Ron-

Ya, pero mamá me ha mandado a ver si necesitabas algo. Aunque ya veo que tienes a tu enfermera particular.

Lárgate Ginny.

Bueno no os molesto más tenéis diez minutos para seguir s, porque mamá subirá con el desayuno. Yo sólo os aviso.

Gracias, pero lárgate ya.

Espero que mamá no os pille en la rampa de lanzamiento. - dijo su hermana- Por cierto Hermione cariño, cuando puedas pásate por mi habitación necesito hablar contigo- diciendo esto la pelirroja se marchó cerrando la puerta-

Hermione se levantó y se sentó en la silla pensando que le pasaba a su mejor amiga,

veía en sus ojos una chispa de emoción que no había visto antes, pero se imaginaba por dónde iba la cosa. Sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse de Ginny durante diez minutos y volver a centrarse en Ron. Ni siquiera tuvieron diez minutos, parecía que la señora Weasley tenía un radar para saber cuando Ron y Hermione se estaban enrollando. La madre de Ron llegó con el desayuno a los dos minutos de que Ginny se hubiera marchado.

Hermione se marchó a la habitación de Ginny, sabía que iban a tener la conversación.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bueno hoy he decidido que ya hacía mucho tiempo que no actualizaba así que aquí está. No se cuando podré volver a publicar porque empiezo los exámenes en menos de dos semanas. Así que no se si podré publicar.


	15. La conversación

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling

La conversación

Hermione bajó las escaleras. Respiró hondo, ya que sabía perfectamente que había pasado.

_Bueno para ser exactos no sabes que ha pasado- _dijo una vocecilla en su interior_-. Aunque claro te lo imaginas… ufff. Sabías que tarde o temprano tendríais esta conversación. Bueno, no puede ser para tanto, ya habéis hablado de esto antes…_

Hermione giró el pomo de la puerta. Su mejor amiga estaba allí sentada en su cama. Ella se acercó a la cama y se unió a Ginny.

Bueno, Ginny … ¿Querías hablar conmigo? –dijo la castaña-

Sí, cariño. Pero ¿que te parece si te sientas?

Vale.

Ya he usado el _muffiato_, porque no quiero que nadie nos escuche. No se por dónde empezar…

Hermione confirmó todas sus sospechas, ya sabía que tendrían la conversación.

Empieza por el principio. Dime lo que se te pasa por la cabeza, somos amigas y no te juzgo ni te censuro. –dijo la castaña a su amiga-

Bueno, vale. Ahí va. Me he acostado con Harry.

Era lo que sospechaba.

Bueno, necesito contártelo. – dijo Ginny-

No te preocupes, suéltalo.

Bueno, esta noche has dormido en el cuarto de George.

Si, sabes que quería estar cerca de Ron por si necesitaba algo.

Ya lo se. Bueno, sigo. Pues Harry vino a verme por la noche después de cenar. Empezamos como siempre a besarnos, ya sabes…

Si – respondió Hermione, aunque no era una pregunta, necesitaba tiempo para ir poniéndolo todo en orden, era la primera vez que su lógica se veía embotada sin que Ron estuviera de por medio. Era demasiado fuerte, no sabía que decir-

Bueno, el caso es que estábamos en plena rampa de lanzamiento, como vosotros esta mañana. Normalmente siempre le pido que pare ahí, pero esta vez no. Había algo que me decía que siguiera adelante. – Ginny tomó aire y continuó- No sé en que momento me quedé sin blusa, te juro que no se cuando. Sabes aquello que dices… ¿Cuándo me la he quitado?

No lo se cielo, aún no he pasado por eso -contestó Hermione-

Bueno, poco a poco todo fue subiendo de tono y acabamos haciéndolo.

Bueno Ginny te lo tengo que preguntar ¿se portó bien contigo? Ya sabes a lo que me refiero-

Fue todo dulzura – contestó la pelirroja- Estuvo besándome y acariciándome a cada momento.

¿Tomasteis… ya sabes… precauciones?

Sí, claro. No soy tan idiota- contestó Ginny-

Eso es bueno. Ahora te voy hacer la pregunta del millón. ¿Estuvo bien? Vamos… ¿que si te gusto?

Sí, aunque la verdad es que yo me esperaba más. Debe ser que no le tenemos cogido aún el tranquillo- dijo la peliroja y ambas amigas se rieron-

Bueno, aunque nunca jamás se lo diré a otra persona a ti te lo puedo decir.

¿El qué?

Bueno… que ya sabes cual es la solución ¿no? – dijo Hermione sonrojándose-

¿Cúal? – preguntó Ginny sonriendo-

Practicar…

Ambas amigas se rieron.

Me alegro de que tu primera vez haya sido especial, cariño.- Dijo la castaña abrazando a su amiga-

Gracias, cariño. Espero que la tuya también sea tan maravillosa cuando llegue el momento…

Para eso aún queda…

Pero si ya estáis en la rampa de lanzamiento!!!!!!!! No creo que os quede tanto.

Tu hermano está, convaleciente.

¿Y? – preguntó Ginny, esperando alguna broma de su amiga-

Que no está para emociones fuertes.- Las dos amigas se volvieron a reír-

La verdad es que creo que tienes razón- dijo Ginny entrecortadamente entre risas- No creo que esté en este momento para muchos trotes.

Las dos amigas se volvieron a reír. Ginny sabía que en poco tiempo tendrían esta conversación al revés, sería ella la que escucharía a su mejor amiga. No sabía cunado, pero no faltaba tanto como Hermione pensaba.


	16. La magia de una noche de verano

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Advertencia: debería haberla hecho en el capítulo anterior, pero más vale tarde que nunca a partir de ahora este fic pasará a ser de categoría M, ya que intento reflejar los pensamientos y comportamientos de alguien mayor de 18 años, así que siempre se acaba hablando del tema por excelencia, ya sabéis a lo que me refiero. Así que partir de ahora habrá Lemon y se hablará de ello.

**La magia de una noche de verano**

Tras tres meses absolutamente estresantes, ya era junio. ¡Por fin vacaciones!

Estos últimos meses habían sido muy duros en muchos sentidos.

Ron se había recuperado bien, pero tenía que volver aponerse en forma para continuar su formación de auror.

Harry había ayudado y soportado, en muchos casos, a Ron para que pudiera volver a incorporase en el curso sin que estuviera retrasado.

Hermione y Ginny habían pasado una época muy estresante, aunque había dado sus frutos, ambas habían aprobado el éxtasis con muy buena nota.

Su último día en colegio las entristeció pero a la vez les daba una gran alegría, ya que se les abría un mundo nuevo lleno de posibilidades y todo absolutamente todo parecía estar a sus pies.

Hermione iba a pasar la primera quincena de julio en Francia con su familia, siempre había querido conocer París pero cuando estuvo allí sin Ron se sintió apenada. No era lo mismo subir al mirador de la torre Eiffel sin Ron, de vez en cuando se le escapaba un suspiro al pensar en él. Sin duda le encantaba la idea que habían tenido sus padres, pero estaba deseando que llegara la otra de mitad de julio para marcharse de viaje con Harry. Ginny, Ron y el resto de los Weasley.

La tía Muriel tenía una casa en la playa, que ya no usaba desde que no podía andar por la arena a causa de su edad.

Por fin llegó la última quincena de julio y allí estaban en la playa.

-Haber chicos vamos a repartir las habitaciones- dijo la señora Weasley- las he enumerado para que nadie me diga que las reparto de manera rara, no quiero quejas así que…Lee y George dormireis juntos. A ver George di un número del uno al cinco.

-El cuatro- dijo George-

-La cuatro, es esa allí- dijo la madre de los Weasley señalando la habitación de la izquierda- Harry y Ron dormiréis juntos. Decidme un número que no sea el cuatro.

-El dos – dijo Ron.

-Bien tenéis que ir a la buhardilla- dijo la señora Weasley, pensando en su fuero interno que las chicas no escogieran la cinco ya que era la habitación contigua y no quería cambios de habitación a media noche. Las había enumerado de manera desordenada para ver si picaban y los tenían más controlados.- Charlie escoge un número, tú dormirás con Percy.

-El uno- dijo Charlie

-De acuerdo, chicas queda poco donde escoger queréis la tres o la cinco.

-La cinco mamá- dijo Ginny, sabía perfectamente lo que su madre pretendía así que puso su cara más inocente antes de decirlo, para que pareciera que no sabía nada.

-Bien la cinco, es la otra habitación de la buhardilla- que suerte habían tenido,¿o no? Se preguntó la señora Weasley. No obstante estará vigilando que no haya cambios de habitación.

Las chicas subieron a instalarse.

Pasaron unos días muy agradables en los cuales se dedicaban a tomar el sol, a jugar en el agua y en el caso de Ron y Hermione a pasear por la playa al atardecer. Esto le encantaba a Hermione y además no se encontraba en la incomoda situación de tener que mirar con cautela por si Harry y Ginny estaban juntos en la habitación, ya que Ron y ella llegaban bien entrada la noche a la casa.

Una de esas noches Hermione se sentía sorprendentemente cómoda y sexy con un vestido que le había regalado Ginny. Era extraño, aún no sabía porque se lo había puesto, era muy bonito, pero pensaba que jamás se atrevería a llevar semejante escote, parecía Marilyn Monroe en La tentación vive arriba, incluso el vestido era blanco, aunque claro había que salvar las diferencias, ya que Marilyn era un icono sexual y ella no.

Estaban sentados mirando como se ponía el sol, cuando de Ron la besó. Le encantaba cuando la besaba de improviso se le erizaba el vello y un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Esta noche todo parecía igual que siempre Ron la tumbó sobre la arena y como siempre le puso una mano en la rodilla e iba subiendo por su pierna.

En un momento determinado Ron se paró.

-¿Porqué te paras?- preguntó Hermione-

-Hombre… porque ya te he subido la falda y normalmente aquí es donde me pides que me esté quieto.

- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a tu casa? A la Madriguera, estará vacía y estaremos más tranquilos.

- ¿Estas segura de lo que estás diciendo?-dijo Ron muy sorprendido-

-Estoy totalmente segura- dijo Hermione. En ese momento no pensaba, sólo quería estar con él, estar muy cerca de él. Su tórax ardía, parecía como si alguien le hubiera prendido fuego. Su respiración era cada vez más rápida y su corazón martilleaba en su pecho.

Hermione y Ron se desaparecieron y aparecieron en la habitación de Ron en la Madriguera.

Ron había pensado miles de veces en ese momento esperaba poder poner la música de piano del compositor japonés que tanto gustaba a Hermione y poder llenarlo todo de pétalos rosa para que ella se sintiera más cómoda, pero hoy no había nada de eso en su habitación.

Hermione estaba muy nerviosa pero realmente quería hacerlo. Sus ropas fueron cayendo lentamente, dio gracias de llevar un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje blanco, era como si el destino hubiera jugado con ellos.

Ron tumbó a Hermione sobre su cama con firmeza y pasión, aunque a la vez tubo cuidado. Hermione le deseaba, toda ella ardía, lo único que quería era que la abrazara más fuerte y lo sintió dentro de ella. No era como había esperado, era mejor. Ron estaba en ella y además sabía perfectamente dónde debía acariciar, para hacerle olvidar todo lo que no fuera ellos dos en ese preciso momento. Un gemido con su nombre la hizo reaccionar y al poco rato sintió una gran explosión en su interior, no pudo evitar gritar, ella ignoraba que su garganta pudiera producir ese sonido.

Poco a poco su respiración se fue acompasando y sintió como Ron la abrazaba y la besaba dulcemente hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida entre sus brazos.


	17. Despertarse

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Bueno como ya podéis ver soy como un yo-yo clasificando mi fic, pero algunos amigos me han dicho que me he pasado al clasificarlo como m y por tanto vuelve a ser t, ya que a mi lo de poner sexo explicito no se me da bien, yo soy más bien una romántica.

**Despertarse**

Esa mañana Ron se despertó pronto, más bien se podría decir que apenas había dormido. No se podía creer que tuviera allí a Hermione dormida sobre su pecho, no quería despertarla, pero tenía que avisar a Harry para que les cubriera. Aprovechó que ella se movió para desaparecerse.

-Esto… hola, ¿interrumpo algo o puedo pasar? –preguntó Ron cuando se apareció en la habitación que compartía con Harry en la casa de la playa-

-Puedes pasar Ginny no duerme aquí vaya a ser que nos pillen y al parecer tú esta noche tampoco has dormido aquí. –contestó su mejor amigo- ¿Has pasado la noche con Hermione verdad? Y necesitas que te cubra.

-Si, gracias te debo una muy gorda.

-Si, porque el pequeño Ronnie se ha hecho un hombre- dijo Harry soltando una risotada- Lo siento tío- se disculpó al ver la cara molesta del pelirrojo- pero te la debía. Tú me dijiste exactamente lo mismo después de decirme que era un cabrón que no respetaba a su hermana y que me ibas a matar ¿te acuerdas?

- Si que me acuerdo. Ya hablaremos intenta que Ginny cubra a Hermione, por favor. Me voy antes de que Hermione se despierte.

-Vale, porque se puede cabrear si no te ve.

-Pues no me gustaría cabrearla. Adiós.

Ron se desapareció y dio gracias de que Hermione aún estuviera dormida. Estaba preciosa. Parecía un ángel, bueno eso es lo que era para él, un ángel, su princesa. Se acercó poco a poco para no despertarla e intentó no hacer ruido, lo que le fue del todo imposible a causa del chirrido que hacían los muelles de su cama.

Hermione se despertó.

-Buenos días princesa- dijo Ron-.

-Buenos días cielo. –Hermione se acercó y le besó-

-¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Pues muy bien. Espera un momento… dios mío tenemos que vestirnos y marcharnos antes de que tu madre vea que no estamos. –dijo Hermione preocupada-

-Eso está solucionado, esta mañana me he aparecido en la casa de la playa y Harry y mi hermana nos cubrirán.

-Entonces, ellos ya se figuran que ha pasado aquí- dijo la castaña ruborizándose-

-Si, se lo figuran. ¿Es que te arrepientes de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros?- preguntó Ron-

-No me arrepiento, ¿De qué tendría que arrepentirme? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Es que tú te arrepientes de lo que ha pasado?

- Claro que no me arrepiento, llevo soñando con este momento desde antes de que empezáramos a salir. Lo que pasa es que aún no me creo que tú quieras estar conmigo, cada mañana cuando me despierto, he de recordar que todo esto es verdad, que estamos juntos.

-No digas tonterías, claro que estamos juntos, porque nos queremos.

- Si, no sé si te lo digo muy a menudo, pero te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero –contestó Hermione- Y ahora me vas a explicar qué es eso de que llevas soñando con este momento desde antes de salir juntos. ¿Has tenido sueños eróticos conmigo?- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa pícara-

-Soy un caballero y no hablo de mis intimidades.-contestó Ron con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Pero ¿crees que podrás hacerme una demostración sobre de que van esas fantasías?

-Creo que podré hacerlo- dijo el pelirrojo besando a su novia.

Dicho esto Ron la tumbó sobre la cama y no paró de besarla y le hizo una pequeña demostración sobre sus fantasías, aunque tendrían mucho tiempo para dar rienda suelta a todas sus pasiones.


	18. Si no estás

Todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Este capítulo está basado en la canción de uno de mis grupos favoritos El sueño de Morfeo. La canción es Si no estás.

**Si no estás**

Hermione estaba tirada en su cama, llevaba así sin poder parar de llorar y sin querer levantarse de la cama tres días, habían protagonizado otra de las peleas patentadas Granger- Weasley, pero esta vez se les había ido de las manos.

Todo había empezado por una tontería o al menos eso le parecía ahora, aunque en realidad había tenido un buen motivo para enfadarse con él, Ron había llegado tres horas tarde a una cita por ir a ver un partido, pero poco a poco se habían cabreado más y más. Se dijeron cosas horribles. Ella le contestaba a cada cosa que él le espetaba, hasta que al final sólo querían hacerse daño, jamás habían llegado tan lejos.

El destino siempre se empeñaba en romper la felicidad, hacía escasamente seis meses Ron y ella habían llegado hasta el final.

Haría unos cinco meses le habían ofrecido un puesto de ayudante en ele ministerio en el departamento de Relaciones Muggles. Todo era perfecto y ahora allí estaba ella hecha polvo. ¿Por qué tenía que estropearlo todo? No era justo.

Las palabras de Ron resonaron en su cabeza y se le clavaron otra vez más en lo más profundo se su ser haciéndole aún más daño si eso era posible:

-Flash back-

-Eres una insufrible sabelotodo- dijo Ron-

- ¿Ah si? Pues tú eres un irresponsable y un capullo. Es como estar saliendo con un niño pequeño y te recuerdo que no soy tu madre. No estoy dispuesta a convertirme en tu madre ¿sabes Ronald?- le espetó Hermione-

-¿Y tú eres doña perfecta, verdad? Pues sí la he cagado, no hace falta que me lo reproches. Estoy harto de estas broncas, si fuera una olimpiada ya hubiéramos roto todos los records.- respondió Ron a los reproches de Hermione- No se porqué seguimos juntos.

-Pues eso dímelo tú. –dijo la castaña-

-Pues no se por mi parte lo único que nos une ahora mismo es el sexo- le gritó Ron, quería hacerle daño tanto daño como ella le intentaba hacer a él- Ya no te quiero.- Tan pronto como dijo esas palabras se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Había sobrepasado la delgada línea que existe entre una discusión muy fuerte de las que estás varios días sin dirigirle la palabra al otro y la ruptura. No era verdad que no la quisiera, pero ya lo había dicho y las palabras no se podían borrar, sabía perfectamente que se arrepentiría de haber dicho semejante mentira sólo para poder decir la última palabra y ganar esta discusión.-

- Eso lo cambia todo –le dijo Hermione llorando- Eres el mayor hijo de puta que ha dado la historia. No quiero volver en verte en mi vida.

Dicho esto Hermione se marchó corriendo, no podía permanecer allí más tiempo. Cómo dolía un corazón roto.

-fin del flashback-

Allí estaba hecha polvo. Ginny se presentó en su casa con una caja de bombones y recogió los pedazos de su mejor amiga, siempre que se estrellaba podía contar con ella, pero esta vez se la había pegado con todo el equipo y veía la manera de volver a levantarse.

Pasó un mes y Hermione no levantaba cabeza, era como un robot. Acudía al trabajo y volvía a su casa después de la jornada laboral. Ya no salía, ni siquiera los sábados por la mañana cuando quedaba con las chicas para desayunar.

Daba gracias al universo de que no se hubiera encontrado con Ron, realmente le dolía no verle pero no sabía cuanto le podía doler el verle. Algunas noches el subconsciente le traicionaba y se descubría de repente nombrándole en sueños, se sentía pequeña y tan perdida.

Los días pasaban lentos, no era fácil olvidarle, se sorprendía a sí misma acariciando su recuerdo. Suponía que los días le harían mucho más fuerte y encontraría motivos para continuar. Otra parte de ella deseaba que el destino lo volviera a traer con ella y no se volviera a marchar. Le seguía queriendo a pesar de lo que había dicho, pero le había hecho tanto daño.

Realmente ojala pudiese odiarte, ojala fuera más fácil olvidarte, Ron- pensó Hermione.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bueno muchas gracias todos los que me habéis añadido a vuestra lista de favoritos. Espero los reviews de todos.

Siento haber tardado tanto en publicar, pero mi ordenador se rompió y luego me fui de vacaciones.

Espero que me haya salido bien es la primera vez que utilizo una canción para inspirarme, pero es que me encanta esta canción. Si no os ha gustado decídmelo y no vuelvo a intentar adaptar una canción al fic, pero no he podido resistir la tentación.


	19. Buscando consejo

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Ahí va la versión de los hechos según Ron, seguramente los chicos que lo leáis tendreis cosas que decirme de cómo reacciona un chico, pero tened en cuenta que soy una chica y para mí la mente masculina es todo un misterio en algunos sentidos XD.

**Buscando consejo**

Ron estaba hecho polvo. No quería ni recordar lo que había pasado. Durante una semana no pudo ir ni siquiera a trabajar, no podía creer lo que había hecho. A la semana siguiente decidió que era hora de pedirle perdón a Hermione, no la iba a recuperar lamentándose en su habitación.

Lo primero que intentó fue mandarle flores a su casa e incluso fue personalmente a entregárselas, pero nadie le abría la puerta de la casa de Hermione. Después de una semana decidió que lo mejor sería enviar las flores al despacho de Hermione en el ministerio, éstas eran devueltas el mismo día que las enviaba.

Un día, pasado un mes y medio de la gran pelea, Ron estaba pensando en cuál era su última baza para recuperar a Hermione. Cogió una bolsa y metió algo de ropa en ella. Necesitaba consejo.

No sabía si ir a casa de Harry, de George, de Bill o de Neville.

A casa de Harry no. Quiere mucho a Hermione y no tengo excusa para lo que hice.- pensó Ron- En casa de Neville pasa lo mismo, también la quiere mucho. Supongo que lo mejor será ir a casa de Bill y Fleur, él ya me dio su apoyo una vez sin juzgarme y sé que lo volverá a hacer.

Ron cogió la bolsa y se apareció en casa de Bill. Llamó a la puerta.

-Hola, Bill. ¿Puedo pasar? –dijo Ron con la voz áspera-

-Si, claro. Pasa.

Los dos se encaminaron al salón y una vez allí se sentaron.

-¿Está Fleur en casa?- preguntó Ron a su hermano.

-No, ha salido hace un rato. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Hermione y yo lo hemos dejado.

-Si, George me había comentado algo de esto, pero ¿cómo pasó?- preguntó el mayor de los Weasley-

-Pues discutimos y lo hemos dejado.

-Esas cosas se dicen en caliente, luego todo se arregla.-dijo Bill intentando dar ánimos a su hermano- ya verás en nada estáis otra vez igual que siempre, simplemente Hermione te está castigando, las mujeres suelen hacerlo cuando los hombres hacemos algo mal. Además, si siempre estáis a la que salta, sino no seriáis vosotros.

-No esta vez no ha sido como otras veces que hemos discutido y te aseguro que no me está castigando. Me he pasado muchísimo. Me he comportado como un idiota. Además dijo que no quería volver a verme en la vida. Además ya hace un mes y medio que pasó esto. No quiere las flores que le envío, siempre me las devuelve-

-Pero, ¿que ha pasado exactamente? Tranquilo no te juzgo, todos hemos metido la pata con las chicas en algún momento.-dijo mayor de los Weasley-

-No Bill, me he portado cómo un cabrón.- dijo Ron con los ojos llorosos, no quería llorar delante de su hermano pero estaba a punto de hacerlo-

-Desahógate. Cuéntame exactamente que ha pasado.

-Flash back-

-Eres una insufrible sabelotodo- dijo Ron-

- ¿Ah si? Pues tú eres un irresponsable y un capullo. Es como estar saliendo con un niño pequeño y te recuerdo que no soy tu madre. No estoy dispuesta a convertirme en tu madre ¿sabes Ronald?- le espetó Hermione-

-¿Y tú eres doña perfecta, verdad? Pues sí la he cagado, no hace falta que me lo reproches. Estoy harto de estas broncas, si fuera una olimpiada ya hubiéramos roto todos los records.- respondió Ron a los reproches de Hermione- No se porqué seguimos juntos.

-Pues eso dímelo tú. – dijo la castaña-

-Pues no se por mi parte lo único que nos une ahora mismo es el sexo- le gritó Ron, quería hacerle daño tanto daño como ella le intentaba hacer a él- Ya no te quiero.- Tan pronto como dijo esas palabras se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Había sobrepasado la delgada línea que existe entre una discusión muy fuerte de las que estás varios días sin dirigirle la palabra al otro y la ruptura. No era verdad que no la quisiera, pero ya lo había dicho y las palabras no se podían borrar, sabía perfectamente que se arrepentiría de haber dicho semejante mentira sólo para poder decir la última palabra y ganar esta discusión.-

- Eso lo cambia todo –le dijo Hermione llorando- Eres el mayor hijo de puta que ha dado la historia. No quiero volver en verte en mi vida.

Dicho esto Hermione se marchó corriendo.

-fin del flashback-

-Y eso fue lo que pasó-dijo Ron- En ese momento te juro que no pensaba lo que decía.

-Bueno, Ron no te voy a mentir, te has pasado mucho con ella. Esto no va a ser fácil de solucionar. Seguramente Hermione debe estar muy dolida y ahora no van a valer sólo unas disculpas para conseguir que te perdone. La pregunta del millón es: ¿Aún la quieres?

-Pues claro que la quiero. –dijo el pequeño de los Weasley-

-Entonces necesitas un plan de acción, pero no te voy a engañar es posible que la hayas perdido para siempre.

-Haré lo que haga falta para volver a estar con ella. Nunca he querido a nadie como la quiero a ella.

-Bueno, para empezar ¿Estás seguro que ha sido ella en persona quien te ha devuelto las flores? –preguntó Bill-

-No te sigo.

-Pues que lo mismo dio orden, en su momento, de que no quería saber nada de ti y que pusieran todo lo que enviabas fuera de su vista, ya que estaba muy dolida. Es posible que ni siquiera sepa que le has enviado flores.

-Pues no se, en su casa nadie me abría y decidí enviarle las flores a su despacho. Espera. A lo mejor Maggie, ya sabes su secretaria, me ha devuelto las flores.

-Entonces… como veo que lo de enviarle cosas no funciona, ya que es posible que hayan sido interceptadas, creo que tendrás que verla en persona y decirle lo que sientes cara a cara. Eso sí, te arriesgas a que te de una bofetada.

-No se dónde puedo verla. Nunca me cruzo con ella en los pasillos del Ministerio y mira que ido de veces a ver a papá para ver si la veía. Creo que ha conectado la red flu a su despacho. –dijo Ron-

-Pues vas a tener que buscar otra manera de encontrarte con Hermione.

-No se… Bill. No se me ocurre nada. Además Ginny no me va ayudar en esto, Hermione es su mejor amiga. Tendrías que ver las miradas de reproche que me lanza en la cocina cuando cenamos. Y no la culpo soy un miserable.

-Piensa en algún sitio dónde te la puedas encontrar e incluso hablar con ella. Ya sabes alguna reunión, una cafetería dónde le guste ir ¿no era una adicta al café?- observó Bill-

-Ya no va a desayunar con las chicas los sábados…

-Bueno piensa en algo, si de verdad quieres recuperarla tienes que encontrar la manera de abordarla.

-Bueno ahora que lo dices en dos semanas es el cumpleaños de Luna y hará una fiesta. No pensaba ir pero… hay muchas posibilidades de encontrarme con ella allí.

-Pues eso es lo que tienes que hacer, ir a la fiesta de Luna y pensar que tendrás que usar la dosis de suerte que tenías destinada para una década sólo para que te escuche y no se largue de la fiesta nada más verte.

-Eso intentaré. Gracias. ¿Por cierto te importa que pase unos días aquí? No aguanto más las miradas de Ginny que me recuerdan todo lo que he hecho mal y como me he comportado.

-Claro, Ron quédate el tiempo que necesites- respondió Bill- Iré a preparar el cuarto de invitados.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bueno creo que esta vez me ha quedado un capítulo más largo. Espero que os haya gustado.

Espero vuestros reviews con todas las sugerencias que tengáis. Dejadme reviews xfa.

Besos a todos/as

Summer


	20. Volver a empezar

**Volver a empezar**

Habían pasado dos meses desde gran pelea y Hermione necesitaba volver a empezar. El momento ideal para empezar de nuevo era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Luna, pero necesitaba hacer cambios en su vida. Hacer algo drástico.

Lo necesitaba, necesitaba volver a sentirse a gusto consigo misma. Para conseguirlo decidió ir a la peluquería el mismo día de la fiesta. Lo había decidido, se iba a cortar el pelo y se lo iba teñir de un color más oscuro. No sabía porqué, pero esa idea le parecía muy liberadora.

A las seis había quedado con Ginny y Luna para ayudar con los preparativos de la fiesta. Ginny estaba muy rara, una hora antes le había enviado a Dawn, su lechuza, para pedirle que no fuera a la fiesta. Hermione no entendía nada, era ella la que le había dicho que tenía que salir, no pensaba escuchar ninguna de sus razones para que no asistiera a la fiesta. Necesitaba salir, además sus amigas aún no habían visto su nuevo look.

-¡Hermione!-dijeron sus dos amigas a la vez.

-Estás estupenda, nunca creí que fueras capaz de hacer algo tan drástico- dijo Luna-

-Estás perfecta y ese mini-vestido morado es ideal, no creí que te lo pusieras nunca. Siempre pensé que te dio uno de esos impulsos que tenemos todas en rebajas.-dijo Ginny-

-Gracias, chicas. Necesitaba volver a empezar y volver a sentirme guapa y segura de mí misma. Tengo que escapar de mis lamentos y volver a vivir. Necesito volver a enfrentarme a la vida, he vivido dos meses como si fuera un fantasma y estoy harta.

-Me parece estupendo, pero… no creo que hoy sea el día, cariño. Has dado un gran paso y necesitas tiempo para seguir. –dijo Ginny-

-No, Ginny me quedo.

-No es buena idea, cariño- dijo Luna-

-Chicas, se que intentáis protegerme, pero no me digáis nada que me pueda echar hacia atrás en mi decisión. Se acabaron los no puedo. No quiero escucharos. Así que me voy y vuelvo para la fiesta y no intentéis detenerme.-dijo la, ahora, castaña oscura, a decir verdad llevaba el pelo marrón chocolate-

-Cariño, márchate a casa y mañana hablamos. Haznos caso, por favor.- dijo la pelirroja, no se atrevía pronunciar el nombre de su hermano, entre ellas se había convertido en el que no debe ser nombrado, para no herir a su amiga.-

-Vuelvo en un rato.-dijo la castaña-

-Hermione, cariño de verdad que no es buena idea- dijo Ginny desesperada, aunque ella no se imaginaba que su hermano tuviera intención de recuperarla.

-Os quiero- dijo Hermione, un segundo antes de desaparecerse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las dos chicas se quedaron a solas.

-Tenemos que evitar que Hermione y tu hermano se vean- dijo Luna- Ahora que parece que ella está dispuesta a levantar cabeza después del gran batacazo.

-Lo intentaremos, pero creo que va a ser bastante difícil- dijo Ginny- No sé si podremos evitarlo. Harry está intentando que Ron no venga a la fiesta, pero es tan cabezota como Hermione y se le ha metido entre ceja y ceja venir a tu cumpleaños. Así que creo que tendremos que prepararnos para capear el temporal.

-Espero que no se hagan más daño del que ya se han hecho.-dijo la rubia-

-Eso espero yo también.

A las nueve comenzó la fiesta, que había sido preparada con tantos meses de antelación.

Había mucha gente. Hermione se sintió abrumada, nunca le habían gustado las multitudes, prefería una reunión tranquila entre amigos a un fiestón. Pero Luna era así de estrambótica y esa era, precisamente, una de las cosas que la hacían tan especial y hacía que fuera una de sus mejores amigas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la vez que Hermione pensaba en esto, Ron la buscaba con la mirada desesperadamente. Nadie excepto Bill sabía que pretendía. No la encontraba por ninguna parte. Cada vez que veía una melena de color castaño claro su corazón se aceleraba.

-Esa no es ella.- le dijo George-

-No sé a lo que te refieres- dijo Ron-

-Me refiero que esa que está de espaldas del vestido negro no es Hermione.

-No se que decirte, no la estoy buscando- mintió el menor de los Weasley.

-Bueno, pues la persona a quien no estás buscando se ha teñido y cortado el pelo. Yo de tí buscaría a una chica con el pelo justo por encima de los hombros con las puntas levantadas y de color marrón chocolate. Además, la chica a quien no estas buscando lleva un mini-vestido morado con la espalda descubierta hasta la mitad –dijo Angelina, la novia desde hacía cuatro meses de George-

-Gracias- dijo Ron-

Ron siguió desesperadamente con su búsqueda. Hasta que la vio. Hermione estaba con el resto de sus amigos conversando animadamente y tal cómo le había dicho Angelina se había teñido. ¿Cómo podía ser tan guapa? Tenía el encanto de lo que su hermana llamaba la guapa-fea, es decir la chica que es guapa pero no sabe que lo es. Se dirigió hacia ella. Se armó de todo el valor que podía reunir, él al igual que Harry prefería enfrentarse a un dragón en vez de enfrentarse a una chica, bueno a una chica no a esta chica en concreto.

-Hola- dijo Ron a todos-

-Hola- contestaron varias personas, pero no Hermione.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione al oír ese "hola" se había quedado helada. De repente lo entendió todo, esa era la razón por la que Luna y Ginny no querían que estuviera en la fiesta. Esa era también la razón por la que cuando empezaron a conversar la pusieron de espaldas al resto de la fiesta.

La castaña no sabía que hacer. Tenía que decir algo, pero ¿el qué? Como había supuesto hacía dos meses era mejor no verle, que encontrarse con él.

-Hola- dijo Hermione-

-Esto… Hermione ¿podríamos hablar un momento? –dijo Ron-

-¿Me disculpas un minuto?

-Si, claro-contestó el pelirrojo algo desconcertado-

-¿Chicas, me acompañáis al lavabo?-le dijo Hermione a Luna y Ginny-

Dicho esto Hermione y sus dos amigas entraron en el cuarto de baño.

-Esto no me está pasando- dijo Hermione- no me puede estar pasando.

-Hermione, cariño tranquilízate- dijo Ginny-

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a tu hermano?- gritó la castaña-

- Hermione, no tengo ni idea de verdad-

-Pues yo me hago una ligera idea de lo que quiere- dijo Luna-

-¿Que le devuelva sus cosas? –preguntó Hermione al borde de un ataque de llanto- Aún no estoy preparada para todo eso, no soy tan adulta.

-Es una posibilidad, pero creo que realmente quiere hablar de lo que hay entre vosotros dos- dijo la cumpleañera-

-No se… Luna, si hubiera querido arreglar las cosas, me habría escrito o me habría enviado flores o algo y en dos meses y tres días no ha dado señales de vida. Así que supongo que querrá su camiseta del equipo y esas cosas que aún tengo guardadas.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea te tienes que enfrentar a ello, cariño. No vas a pasarte toda la fiesta encerrada en el baño.-dijo Ginny-

-Tiene razón, en algún momento tendrás que salir.-dijo Luna-

- Ya lo sé. Siento mucho que tengas que aguantar este drama en tu fiesta de cumpleaños. De verdad que no me lo esperaba, la protagonista deberías ser tú y no yo.-dijo Hermione-

-No pasa nada. Ginny y tú siempre habéis sido mis amigas y ahora eso no va a cambiar. Ve a hablar con él. Te estaremos esperando para lo que sea que haya pasado, no te preocupes por mí cariño. –contestó Luna a su amiga-

-Tiene razón estaremos allí para apoyarte.-observó la pelirroja-

-Entonces creo que no me queda más remedio que salir y enfrentarme a la situación como la mujer adulta que soy ¿verdad?

-Tienes que hacerlo- dijeron las dos mejores amigas de la castaña-

-Allá voy-

Hermione cogió aire y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ron. No sabía lo que Ron le iba a decir, pero para asegurase de no salir muy herida decidió darle un máximo tiempo, el suficiente para que se explicara y pero no el bastante cómo para que él pudiera herirla más de lo necesario.

-Está bien. Hablemos.- dijo Hermione-

-Gracias. ¿Qué te parece si vamos al jardín?- preguntó Ron-

-Por mí vale.

Ambos se dirigieron al jardín antes de que Ron pudiera emitir ningún sonido, Hermione le dijo:

-Tienes diez minutos.

-Vale. No se por dónde empezar.

-Por el principio siempre es una buena idea.-dijo la castaña todo lo fríamente que pudo-

-Está, bien. Hace dos meses tú y yo tuvimos una pelea muy fuerte.

-Sí, esa parte la recuerdo bastante bien. No hace falta que vuelvas tan al principio.

-Bueno, el caso es que estos dos meses sin ti han sido una verdadera tortura.

-No creo que haya sido para tanto.

-Hermione, por favor déjame hablar. Estás consumiendo parte de mis diez minutos y esto ya es bastante complicado.-dijo el menor de los Weasley-

-Está bien te escucho.

- Voy a ir directo, no me va a quedar tiempo. Quiero pedirte perdón.

-No hay nada que perdonar, tú ya no me querías y lo dijiste de la manera más inoportuna, pero bueno asumámoslo nunca hemos sabido ser oportunos, así que eso entraba dentro de nuestra costumbre.

-No me refiero a que me perdones solamente por lo que te dije. Me refiero a que me perdones por haberte mentido, por haberte dejado.- dijo Ron-

-No te sigo. ¿Qué eso de que te perdone por haberme mentido?

-Bueno, cuando te dije que no te quería era mentira, estaba enfadado y ya sabes que siempre me gusta tener la última palabra. Quiero pedirte que me perdones y que lo volvamos a intentar.

-Ron, no has dado señales de vida en dos meses. Ni siquiera una nota.

-Te envié flores durante semanas a tu casa y al trabajo, pero siempre me las devolvías.

-No, tú nunca me has enviado flores, a excepción de las que me enviaste por San Valentín hace un año y pico. No es posible, me habría enterado. –dijo Hermione muy desconcertada-

-Creo que tienes personas a tu alrededor que te quieren y te protegen más de lo que yo he sabido quererte y protegerte. Hermione se me está acabando el tiempo, así que ¿crees que puedes volver a confiar en mí? ¿Podemos volver a intentarlo?

-Ron…

-Escucha. Hermione siempre te he querido y siempre te querré. Tú y yo somos una persona, nos complementamos el uno al otro. Yo sin ti soy un desastre con patas. No puedo hacer nada derechas, todo me sale mal, porque siempre estoy pensando en ti. Te quiero. Por favor dame otra oportunidad. Te ruego. Haré lo que quieras. Te lo suplico. Yo sin ti no soy nada. He pasado los dos peores meses de mi vida. Te quiero y te pediré que me perdones de rodillas si así consigo que me des una oportunidad. Te necesito. Perdóname, por favor.

-Ron coge aire, te vas a ahogar.

-Me quedan aún dos minutos, para seguir diciendo lo miserable que he sido, que me des otra oportunidad y que perdones.

-Ron, no sigas. Ahora me toca hablar a mí. Estoy dispuesta a darnos otra oportunidad. Pero tengo mis propias condiciones.

-Sea lo que sea, acepto. –dijo Ron-

- La primera, no podemos retomarlo dónde lo dejamos. Tenemos que volver a empezar.

-Vale.

-La segunda, ambos tenemos que aprender a frenarnos cuando discutimos, porque lo de no discutir en nosotros es imposible.

-Lo acepto.

-Cómo vamos a volver a empezar, significa que volvemos al principio.-dijo Hermione-

-Hasta ahí había llegado, Hermione. Pero no consigo saber por donde vas.

-Lo que intento decir, y esa es una de mis condiciones, es que no va a haber sexo en varios meses.

-Hermione.

- Es una condición. Como mínimo vas a estar entre tres y seis meses sin sexo. Necesito saber que estás conmigo porque me quieres y no porque hayas estado sin sexo durante dos meses.

-Hermione, no estás siendo razonable. –dijo el pelirrojo-

-Sabes que estoy siendo razonable. Y no cuentan los meses que no hemos estado juntos, esto se empieza a contabilizar desde ahora.

-Es que entonces van a ser ocho meses sin…

-Lo tomas o lo dejas. Es así de fácil, Ronald. –le interrumpió la castaña-

-Lo acepto, es mejor eso que estar sin ti. Acepto mi castigo, porque sabes que lo que estás haciendo es castigarme.

-Puede que te esté castigando un poco. Y mi última condición…

-¡Más condiciones!- dijo Ron deseperado- Creo que ya es pasarse. ¿Que más puedo darte?

- Mi última condición es que me beses ahora mismo.

-Eso creo que lo puedo cumplir con gusto.

Ron se acercó a Hermione y la besó. Por fin todo volvía a estar en su lugar.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Muchas gracias por los reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado, he fusionado varios mini-capítulos en uno solo por eso hay trozos que están separados, ya que empieza otra escena.

Espero que no se os haga largo, si os parece muy largo me lo decís y la próxima vez fracciono mis ideas un tanto caóticas en varios shots.

Espero que os guste.

Un beso a todos

Summer


	21. Ven

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling, por que si se me hubiera ocurrido antes a mí, ahora sería tremendamente rica XD

Aviso que me ha quedado un poco subidito de tono aunque no creo que se pueda clasificar con una M.

**Ven**

Ya habían pasado casi ocho meses desde la Gran Pelea. Todo iba bien entre Ron y Hermione. Seguían discutiendo, por supuesto.

Dicen que después de la tempestad siempre llega la calma, pero en el caso de ellos dos, si de vez en cuando no llovía no eran ellos mismos. Aunque tanto Ron como Hermione habían aprendido una gran lección: para antes de que te arrepientas de lo que has dicho.

En esos cinco meses y tres semanas y media que llevaban desde su reconciliación habían vuelto a empezar y quererse como siempre se habían querido. Hermione seguía empeñada en que Ron cumpliera su castigo, aunque había veces que le costaba muchísimo no ceder a las peticiones de su novio y otras veces consideraba alargar el castigo sólo por chinchar a su novio, aunque realmente no le apetecía ni tenía intención prolongar su abstinencia.

Ron estaba muy pesado e incluso algunas veces insoportable. Lo había intentado todo para que su chica rebajara su "condena" y por el momento no lo había conseguido, y pensaba ya no lo iba a conseguir, le quedaban tres días de castigo.

Ese día estaban en la Madriguera con Ginny y Harry, viéndo una película en el ordenador portátil de Hermione, los hermanos Weasley no sabían nada de tecnología muggle, pero hay que ver que rápido se habían acostumbrado a algunas de sus comodidades. Los señores Weasley se habían ido a ver a Charlie a Rumania, donde seguía trabajando con los dragones y la casa estaba a cargo de Bill, por tanto si no montaban follón, podían hacer lo que les diera la gana.

A mitad de película una cara apareció en la chimenea del cuarto de estar, era el jefe de Ginny que le decía que fuera inmediatamente a la redacción, la pequeña de los Weasley era redactora en El Profeta desde hacía más o menos un año. Ginny se marchó a toda prisa y les pidió por favor que pararan la película, ya que quería saber cómo acababa. Harry aprovechó la ausencia de su novia para ir a entrenar, ya que según él estaba perdiendo la forma física.

Hermione se levantó del sofá y apagó el portátil. Se dispuso a recoger todo lo que habían ensuciado. Cuando estaba en la cocina dejando los platos en el fregadero, sintió como los brazos de Ron rodeaban su cintura. Él empezó a besar el cuello de la chica. Hermione no se pudo resistir y se giró para besarle en los labios. Ron recorrió con sus besos el cuello de la castaña hasta llegar a su clavícula. Las manos de ella se habían enredado en el pelo de él y el pequeño de los Weasley, a su vez, había bajado las manos de la cintura de su novia hacia el final de la espalda de la chica. Sin que apenas ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, se habían dejado llevar y Hermione estaba sentada en el mármol de la cocina con las piernas rodeando la cintura del pelirrojo.

La mente y el cuerpo de Hermione ya no seguían el mismo camino.

Su mente le decía_: "Faltan tres días para que termine su castigo. Aguanta un poco más, sólo tres días más… Sigue castigado"_

Su cuerpo por otro lado le exigía que siguiera: _"Déjate llevar, te mueres de ganas llevas exactamente el mismo tiempo que él sin sexo. Le deseas, te desea y estáis solos. ¡Oh, vamos que importa!" _

-Ron… sigues castigado- dijo la castaña con muy poca convicción-

-Cariño, te quiero y te he demostrado que no estoy contigo por el sexo- dicho esto el pelirrojo siguió dándole besos en le cuello, cosa que hacía que Hermione se derritiera cada vez más- Por lo menos no te retires mientras te beso.

-Ron, esa manera de besar sólo puede llevar a una parte.- esta vez no se retiró y dejó que su chico siguiera besándola-

- Hermione, te deseo y ya casi ha acabado el castigo, no podrías rebajármelo. ¿Cuándo tenemos oportunidad de estar solos?- dijo Ron antes de continuar besándola-

-Quieres que me deje llevar. – dijo Hermione intentado reprimir inútilmente un gemido que luchaba por salir de su garganta-

- Hermione, en mí puedes confiar. No te voy a fallar. Y ahora ven- dijo bajándola de la cocina, cogiéndola de la mano y guiándola hacia las escaleras- déjate llevar.

- Perdamos el norte.- dijo Hermione con la respiración entrecortada, sabía perfectamente que ya había sucumbido.

-Olvida todo lo demás. Sólo estamos tú y yo. No lo dudes más y lánzate al vacío.- le dijo el pelirrojo.- No hay nada que perder sigue tus latidos.

-Sigo mis latidos- dijo Hermione, ya estaban entrando en le cuarto de Ron-

Ron la tumbó sobre la cama y siguió besándola. Ambos estaban muy excitados.

El top negro de Hermione y sus jeans estorbaban, una vez se había desprendido de ellos dejó ver un conjunto de encaje negro. Ante esa visión Ron la empezó a besar con más intensidad, ahora no era deseo lo que sentían, era necesidad el uno del otro. El instinto de Hermione rompió en erupción, ya que deseaba tanto a Ron como él la deseaba a ella. La ropa de Ron también había dejado de ser un impedimento entre sus cuerpos.

La lluvia caía sensual repiqueteando en el cristal de la ventana. Hermione se deshacía a cada caricia y beso de Ron. Resbalaba el sudor de su pasión, por sus cuerpos. Ambos se querían ahogar el uno en el otro, bebiéndose así sus ganas infinitas de estar juntos. Cuando las manos de Ron acariciaron a Hermione deshojándola en su parte más íntima y la castaña lo sintió en su interior conoció la libertad y el éxtasis al igual que el Ron.

Todo había sucedido sin sentido y sin razón y allí estaban ellos dos haciendo el amor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis leído este fic y en especial quiero dar las gracias a las que lo habéis seguido y me dejáis reviews. Me encanta ir a ver los reviews y encontrarme con la sorpresa de que os sigue gustando lo que escribo. Gracias, de verdad.

En este capítulo me inspirado en dos canciones: Ven de El Sueño de Morfeo y Desnúdate Mujer de David Bisbal.

Si creéis que me ha quedado muy subidito y pensáis que debería cambiar la clasificación, por mí no hay ningún problema en cambiarla.

Espero vuestros comentarios y/o sugerencias.

Besos

Summer


	22. Algo digno de Holly Golightly

Todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Siento el gran salto de tiempo que hago pero es que me he quedado sin ideas y tendré que aprovechar algunas que ya tenía XD

**Algo digno de Holly Golightly**

Habían pasado casi seis años de su gran pelea y su reconciliación. Esa mañana Ron, un pelirrojo de veintiséis años, no sabía el porqué el día en que iba ha hacer una de las compras más importantes de su vida había pensado en esa época donde lo había pasado tan mal y había estado a punto de perder a la persona que más quería en el mundo, a la mujer de su vida, a su princesa.

-Las diez, ya llego tarde… Me va a matar cómo la haga esperar mucho más- se dijo Ron a sí mismo mientras se apresuraba en llegar a Mayfair, uno de los distritos más lujosos de Londres-

Cuando llegó una mujer pelirroja visiblemente embarazada le esperaba delante de un escaparate.

-Llegas tarde- le dijo Ginny- Llevó aquí un buen rato y se me están empezando a hinchar los tobillos.

-Lo siento, no pensé que se me hiciera tan tarde- dijo el pelirrojo excusándose a su hermana- Te pido disculpas a ti y a mi sobrinito.

-Si me lo dices así vale… Te perdono- dijo la hermana del pelirrojo- También te perdono porque mira que te ha costado decidirte.

-Es ella la que parece que le va a salir un sarpullido cuando hablo de boda.- espetó Ron-

-Es normal, ha sido educada para ser una mujer independiente. Pero en el fondo quiere casarse para pasar el resto de su vida contigo. –Le contestó Ginny- Y tú tampoco es que estuvieras muy dispuesto a casarte… Cuando Harry y yo anunciamos que nos casábamos dijiste que éramos muy jóvenes. Y de eso hace dos años y sólo hace un año que estamos casados.

- Es que no estaba preparado aún… para dar ese paso.- Se defendió Ron- No sé después de la boda vienen los niños… Harry y tú sois la prueba de que esto va así. A los cuatro meses de haberos casado tú te quedaste embarazada y la verdad es que para mí era ir muy rápido.

-¿Y que ha cambiado?

-¿Qué?

-Que ¿Qué ha cambiado? No me contestes si no quieres pero ya sabes que soy muy cotilla- dijo la pequeña de los hermanos Weasley-

-Por eso eres periodista.- dijo el pelirrojo-

-Muy gracioso.

- Lo que ha cambiado es que me he hecho mayor. He crecido soy un adulto y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado. Y cómo lo de vivir juntos…

-No es una opción si no quieres que mamá os mate a los dos- le interrumpió su hermana.-

- Exactamente, hermanita, has dado en el clavo.

Los dos hermanos se echaron a reír ante esa perspectiva.

-Y dime… ¿porqué me has quedado conmigo en un barrio muggle? Podríamos haberlo comprado en el Callejón Diagon.- preguntó Ron-

- Con lo bien que la conoces y las cosas que se te escapan… hombres…- le contestó su hermana-

- Es que no sé que hago aquí.

-Dime… ¿Quién es la actriz favorita de Hermione? –preguntó Ginny con un tono de voz bastante petulante-

-Audrey Hepburn.

- Muy bien. ¿Y su película favorita?

- Desayuno con diamantes.- respondió Ron- no se cuantas veces me habrá obligado a verla…

- Podrías leer el cartel… y sacarías tus propias conclusiones de porqué te he traído aquí. Me dijiste que no importaba el precio, sólo que todo fuera perfecto.  
A ver ¿dónde estamos?

- Estamos en Tiffany's. –observó el pelirrojo-

-Creo que un anillo de compromiso digno de Holly Golightly sería perfecto.

- Eres la mejor. Has pensado en todo. Y el dinero no es problema. El sueldo de auror es esplendido y tengo bastante dinero ahorrado para un anillo y gran parte de la casa.

Los dos hermanos entraron en la joyería. Tardaron un buen rato en encontrar lo que buscaban pero al fin lo vieron.

-Anillo de platino. Con un diamante talla Lucida y dos diamantes más en talla triangular. –dijo el dependiente-

- Es perfecto- dijo Ginny- realmente es precioso.

-He encontrado el anillo ideal.

-¿Digno de Audrey Hepburn interpretando a Holly Golightly?- preguntó la pelirroja-

-No digno de Hermione Granger. Futura señora Weasley si me dice que si. – dijo Ron.

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Se que tardado bastante en escribir, pero acabo de empezar las prácticas en la uni y la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo de nada.

Se que el capítulo es cortito y que he dado un gran salto en el tiempo, pero he tenido que investigar sobre los anillos de compromiso XD. Ahora en serio intentaré colgar otro a mitad de semana o lo más tardar el lunes que viene.

A partir de aquí ya se me han venido muchas ideas de cómo continuar.

Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews especialmente a mis chicas fijas en esto de dejarme comentarios: avril3potter3and3xD, Luriadna, hiilsu-weasley-granger, MilenneLila, larii15. Si me he dejado a alguien lo siento de verdad.

Muchas gracias a todos

Besos

Summer


	23. La petición

Todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**La petición**

Ron había citado a Hermione a las nueve y media para cenar. Le había dicho que se arreglara y en ello estaba. La verdad es que la castaña no entendía nada, estos últimos días había estado tan raro…

Se puso delante del armario y decidió ponerse un vestido turquesa de Dolce and Gabbana con unas sandalias de tiras de color turquesa también, ya que le había dicho que era una ocasión especial. No tenía ni idea de qué podía ser…

A las nueve y media Ron estaba allí para recogerla. Al bajar las escaleras la castaña se extrañó muchísimo, ya que su chico también se había arreglado mucho.

-Hola, cielo- dijo Hermione- ¿Vamos a algún acto o fiesta? Nunca te arreglas tanto si no es para algo oficial o para una fiesta.

-Lo primero que vamos a hacer es ir a cenar, princesa. Y no te pienso decir lo que vamos a hacer luego- le contestó el pelirrojo- Y no empieces a interrogarme porque no te pienso dar ni una sola pista

- Ni una pequeñita…

- No, mis labios están sellados

-Bueno… Al menos dime si mi vestido es adecuado. Por favor.

-Estás preciosa y me encanta como te queda ese vestido- dijo Ron-

-Gracias, es de firma.

-Sabes que nunca he sabido distinguir esas cosas… pero estás realmente increíble con ese vestido. ¿Nos vamos? Tengo una reserva a las diez menos cuarto y ya llegamos tarde.

- Una chica necesita su tiempo para arreglarse- contestó la castaña con una sonrisa pícara-

Cenaron en un precioso y romántico restaurante de Londres aunque lo mejor estaba por llegar después de la cena. Ron decidió que para que la sorpresa fuera aún mayor era necesario que realizaran una aparición conjunta. Se aparecieron en una playa.

-Ron, creo que te has equivocado al aparecernos.- observó Hermione-

-No, no me he equivocado cariño.

-Entonces… ¿Me puedes explicar que hacemos aquí? No entiendo nada...¿Qué hacemos en una playa?

- Intenta hacer memoria…- dijo el pelirrojo-

-Me suena, aunque…no caigo.

-Piénsalo.- dijo Ron misterioso

- La luna llena está preciosa.

-No tanto como tú. Hermione te he traído a esta playa para preguntarte algo.

-¿Y para eso te tenías que ir tan lejos? De verdad que no entiendo nada, Ron.

- Hermione te quiero y eres lo más importante que hay en el mundo, o por lo menos en mi mundo. Y me gustaría estar contigo para siempre. Si pudiera volver a nacer estaría contigo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… y por eso te quiero preguntar una cosa. – el pelirrojo se arrodilló y sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta el anillo que había comprado con Ginny- Hermione Jean Granger ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

-Si, claro que quiero casarme contigo. Te quiero, Ron.

-Yo también te quiero.

El pelirrojo se levantó y deslizó el anillo en el dedo de su, ahora, prometida.

-Es precioso- dijo Hermione.

- Es de Tiffany's.

- Cómo en Desayuno con diamantes. Eres único, por acordarte de ese detalle.-Te quiero.- la castaña se aproximó y besó a su prometido-

-Ahora dime. ¿En serio no caes en que es esta playa?

- Ya te he dicho que me suena, pero así de noche. No se…- dijo Hermione-

- Una pista: hace unos seis años tú y yo estuvimos aquí.

-Es nuestra playa… donde tú y yo…

-Exacto, me hubiera gustado pedírtelo dónde nos dimos nuestro primer beso, pero ha sido imposible.

-Es absolutamente perfecto, Ron. – dijo la castaña mientras se aproximaba para besar a Ron- Ahora tenemos que pensar en mil cosas.

-Si, aunque creo que la organización te la dejo a ti. A no ser que te quieras casar en un campo de quidditch.

-Eso no tiene gracia, Ron.

-Había pensado que nos podíamos casar a principios de septiembre, aún hace buen tiempo, pero no hace un calor infernal.

- Es una idea, estupenda. ¿Oh, dios mio!.- dijo Hermione-

- Cariño, ¿que te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy perfectamente, pero tenemos sólo cinco meses para preparar una boda y encontrar una casa.

-Respecto a la casa, he visto una casa preciosa con jardín cerca de donde viven Harry y Ginny, que creo que te va a encantar. Mañana tenemos cita para verla.

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Siento mucho haber incumplido mi promesa de publicar a mediados de semana pero otra vez mi PC decidió no funcionar. Que le vamos a hacer…

Bueno muchas gracias a todos.

Besos

Summer


	24. Preparativos

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**Preparativos**

Al día siguiente de la petición Ron y Hermione visitaron la casa que estab muy cerca de donde vivían Harry y Ginny.

-Ya han visto la casa.-dijo el agente inmobiliario- Les dejo unos minutos a solas para que puedan hablar.

Dicho esto el vendedor se marchó.

-Es perfecta Ron- dijo Hermione muy emocionada-

-Lo sé.

-Y que tenga biblioteca… Es absolutamente perfecta- respondió la castaña- Puedo ver nuestro futuro aquí-

-Pensaba que no creías en la adivinación…- dijo Ron-

-Muy gracioso…Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero. Tiene cinco habitaciones, una cocina muy espaciosa y dos baños. Es perfecta.

-Lo sé. Yo también veo nuestro futuro aquí. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una oferta en firme? – preguntó el pelirrojo a su prometida-

-Ron deberíamos mirar otras casas… Es muy impulsivo quedarnos con la primera que vemos…- dijo Hermione-

-No es la primera casa que he visto… Hace ya algún tiempo que estoy mirando casas y…

- ¿Estabas tú muy seguro que te diría que sí? Debería habértelo puesto más difícil… No sé… Aunque te lo hubiera puesto difícil hubiera acabado diciendo sí. – Interrumpió Hermione a Ron-

- Estaba seguro de que me quieres. Volviendo a la casa. Esta es la mejor casa que he visto en los últimos seis meses, había otra ideal, pero… ya está vendida. Piénsalo, está cerca de donde viven Harry y Ginny, así que Ginny y tú podréis estar de una casa a la otra todo el día- dijo Ron-

-¡Ni que cotillearamos como abuelas!- dijo la castaña con falsa indignación-

- No es eso, pero dentro de nada Ginny va a dar a luz y sé que es importante para las dos estar juntas y que tú la puedas ayudar… Además tiene un buen jardín donde podrá corretera el bebé de Harry y Ginny y más adelante lo harán nuestros hijos.

- No sé, Ron… Es un poco cara. Tenemos dinero suficiente para la casa y lo sabes. ¿Qué le ves de malo?

-Absolutamente nada. Nos la quedamos.

Unos meses después de la petición. Hermione estaba en casa de Ginny

-Ginny llegamos tarde. Vera Wang no espera a nadie.- dijo la castaña.

- Ya voy. Sólo quiero asegurarme que James está dormido y nos vamos.

- Date prisa. Tú también te tienes que probar tu vestido de dama de honor y aún ni siquiera la has visto.

-Sea como sea seguro que es perfecto…- contestó su mejor amiga desde lo alto de la escalera de su casa-

-Si en cuanto lo vi supe que era para ti. Es naranja con un estampado monísimo de flores verdes, lilas y amarillas, con unos lazos rosas adorables y unas mangas de farol que son ideales. – dijo la castaña con malicia- Lo vi y pensé esta es Ginny en estado puro.

-¡¿qué?! – exclamó la pelirroja- ni de coña

-Ya está encargado. Sólo necesitas que te cojan los bajos…- la castaña se echó a reir- Ahora en serio necesito que te cojas los bajos del vestido.

-No pienso ponerme eso.- dijo Ginny exaltada-

-Era una broma- dijo Hermione- ¿Dónde está tu sentido del humor?

-En el mismo sitio que mi capacidad para reaccionar, olvidado a causa de la falta de sueño. Hace cinco meses que no duermo toda una noche entera.¿ Ahora en serio cómo es mi vestido?

- Tú vestido es… un vestido largo de talla sirena, en color champán y con la espalda descubierta. Tenía otra opción preparada por si no recurabas la figura después del embarazo pero la verdad es que estás estupenda y además tienes más pecho. No es justo- dijo la futura novia-

- Y… ¿Cómo es el vestido de Luna? No iremos iguales ¿verdad? –dijo Ginny-

-El vestido de Luna es también de color champán, pero de talle imperio. Es muy bonito la verdad, pensaba que me tendría que pelear con ella para que llevara algo discreto, pero no ha hecho falta.

-Ron ven aquí. ¿Donde hemos dejado la caja las cazuelas? – preguntó Hermione- No la veo por ninguna parte.

- Pues no sé… ¿Has mirado en la cocina?- dijo el pelirrojo-

-No Ron, estaba mirando en el baño. ¿A ti que te parece?- contestó la castaña en tono sarcástico-

- Voy…

El pelirrojo se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Has mirado en la caja que está detrás de la puerta?- observó Ron-

-No allí no he mirado…- contestó la castaña agachándose, dejando entrever una porción de encaje negro de su ropa interior-

El pelirrojo no lo pudo resistir y abrazó a su prometida lleno de pasión.

-Ron… ahora no es el momento- dijo Hermione con muy poca convicción-

-Déjate llevar y disfruta. Vamos a estrenar la casa- dijo el pelirrojo-

Ambos estaban muy excitados cuando llegaron a la que iba a ser su habitación. Hicieron el amor por toda la cas estrenado cada rincón de su futuro hogar.

Siento mucho no haber podido subir antes el capítulo pero he estado un me ssin internet porque se me había estropeado el modem…

Bueno no sé cuándo podré actualizar. Así que por si acaso.. FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!

Besos

SUMMER


	25. El día de

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**El día de…**

El novio se estaba preparando en su cuarto, donde había dormido los últimos veintisiete años.

-No sé porqué estoy tan nervioso- dijo Ron- Ni que no quisiera casarme.

-Es totalmente normal que estés nervioso, se acabaron tus días de libertad- dijo Harry-

-Ya he tenido suficientes días de libertad, además no soy libre desde que tenía dieciocho años… Así que se puede decir que ya estoy atado y muy feliz de estar así de atado a una mujer como Hermione.

-Bueno… pero ahora será oficial- respondió el padrino-

-Eso espero, aunque la novia no vaya vestida de novia.- repuso Ron enfurruñado-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Pues que Hermione se ha empeñado en no ir vestida de novia, llevará un traje pantalón en color crudo.

-Ahora en serio, Ron.

-Si lo peor es que lo digo en serio. Dice que ella ya no es una niña y que se ve ridícula con un vestido de novia.- dijo el pelirrojo- Pero yo tengo que llevar esta túnica de gala. Podría casarme en jeans ya que ella no va vestida como una novia.

-Bueno, lo importante es os vais a casar- dijo Harry tratando de apaciguar al nervioso novio- Además Hermione te mataría si no te pusieras lo que ella ha elegido para ti, se convertiría en viuda antes de casarse.

-Lo sé, pero…me hacía ilusión ver a Hermione vestida de novia. Sé que es una tontería, pero hasta las damas de honor van a ir más arregladas que ella.- refunfuñó el pelirrojo-

-Bueno, piensa dentro de poco menos de una hora estarás casado.- dijo Harry- Voy a ver qué tal van las chicas. Tú no puedes ver a la novia, pero yo sí.

-Pues dile que la quiero mucho y que la espero en el altar y que cómo me deje plantado la perseguiré hasta que se case conmigo- dijo Ron apresuradamente sin apenas coger aire.-

-Se lo diré de tu parte. Y tú haz el favor de tranquilizarte, no te va a plantar en el altar.- le contestó el padrino-

Dicho esto Harry se marchó.

En otra habitación de La Madriguera la novia se estaba preparando. Sus damas de honor le estaban poniendo al tiara sobre el recogido con tirabuzones.

-Bueno ahora sólo falta la mantilla. ¿Estás segura que no quieres que te la ponga a modo de velo?-preguntó Luna-

-No quiero llevar la cara tapada la mitad de mi boda. Además, el velo simboliza la virginidad y yo la perdí hace ya bastante tiempo. –dijo la novia ruborizándose-

-Bueno por lo menos vas vestida de novia. Mira que decirle a mi hermano que ibas a llevar un traje pantalón… Eres mala.- dijo Ginny-

La cara de Hermione palideció. Se apretó fuertemente la boca y salió corriendo al baño.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo la novia- Me voy a lavar los dientes.

Hermione salió del baño.

-Llevo unos días con el estómago fatal. El otro día Ron insistió en que me viera un médico…Me dijo que deben ser los nervios de la boda y que todo pasaría cuando estuviera casada. ¿Me he manchado el vestido?- preguntó Hermione con preocupación girando para que sus damas de honor pudieran ver el vestido-

-No está perfecto. Ni una sola mancha–contestó Ginny-

-No se te ha movido ni un pelo. Estás perfecta- dijo Luna-

-Cambiando de tema ¿Algún consejo?-preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a sus damas de honor-

-No sé…-dijo Luna-

-¿Sexo seguro?-contestó Ginny de forma sarcástica comenzando a reír-

-No, si sexo…seguro que habrá- dijo la novia y las tres empezaron a reír-

Alguien picó a la puerta.

-¿Si?- preguntó la pelirroja-

-Soy yo, Harry. ¿Puedo pasar?-

-Sí, entra- contestó la novia.

-Hermione ¡Eres una novia!- Harry miró asombrado a Hermione- Levántate para que pueda verte.

Hermione se levantó y giró sobre sí misma, para que Harry pudiera ver el vestido de novia blanco de inspiración griega.

-Pareces recién salida de una leyenda griega –observó el padrino-

-Esa era la idea- contestó la castaña- está inspirado en la vestimenta de la diosa griega de la inteligencia, Atenea. Aunque claro.. este vestido lleva cola.

-Estás preciosa. Ron me ha dicho no le dejes plantado en el altar.

-Gracias por el mensaje y por el cumplido. No le digas a Ron que voy vestida de novia, es una sorpresa. –dijo Hermione-

-Me voy antes de que se ponga más nervioso de lo que está ya. Os veo luego. Estáis todas preciosas.

Bueno aquí dejo otro capítulo. Gracias todos los que me habéis añadido a favoritos.

Gracias también a los que me habéis dejado reviews y a los que no los habéis dejado pero habéis leído mi pequeña versión de la historia, sólo espero que la disfrutéis.

El siguiente capítulo será la BODA, espero poder escribirla pronto aunque aún me bailan demasiado las ideas en mi cabecita loca y llena de caos XD.

Gracias a todas/as por leerme.

Muchos besos y Feliz 2010 por si no puedo subir otro capítulo antes de que finalice el año.

SUMMER


	26. La boda

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Aviso sanitario: este capítulo me ha quedado tremendamente cursi y empachoso. A los que les empalaguen las cosas romanticonas que no sigan leyendo. XD.

**La boda**

El novio estaba en el altar. Estaba cada vez más nervioso. Se miró las manos que estaban sudadas a causa de los nervios.

-Harry. Se retrasa-dijo Ron a su padrino-

-No te preocupes-contestó el moreno-

-Y si… se lo ha pensado mejor.-dijo el pelirrojo con inseguridad-

-No se lo ha pensado mejor. Me recuerda al día de mi boda. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando tu hermana se retrasaba?

-La verdad es que ahora mismo no recuerdo nada de nada, sólo puedo pensar en que se ha arrepentido.-contestó el novio-

-Bueno te voy a refrescar la memoria. Me dijiste que es totalmente normal que la novia se retrase.

-Pero es que Hermione es siempre tan puntual…-contestó Ron-

-Una novia jamás es puntual, siempre hacen esperar al novio. Has estado en unas cuantas bodas antes de casarte. ¿No has aprendido nada de ver a todos tus hermanos y amigos esperando a que apareciera la novia? Si te hacía mucha gracia ver al novio atacado en el altar.

-No tiene tanta gracia cuando el que está a atacado soy yo-observó Ron-

En ese momento empezó a sonar la música y aparecieron las damas de honor. Ambas iban vestidas de color champán. Ginny llevaba un vestido con un escote en pico muy favorecedor y Luna llevaba un vestido con escote cuadrado. Después de las damas de honor llegó el gran momento la novia hizo su aparición cómo una visión recién salida de la Grecia Antigua junto a su padre.

El corazón de Ron se paró en el mismo momento que la vio vestida de novia.

-_Está preciosa. Es la novia más bonita que he visto en mi vida. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan necio para pensar que no iba a casarse vestida de novia? Y pensar que he estado enfadado desde el momento en que se le escapó que llevaría un pantalón… Es la mujer más bonita que hay sobre la tierra y dentro de nada será mi esposa.-_pensó Ron a medida que Hermione se iba aproximando al altar-

Al fin llegó el momento, el padre de la novia puso la mano de su hija sobre la mano de Ron.

-Hoy nos hemos reunido aquí para celebrar el amor y la unión de dos personas, Ronald y Hermione.-dijo la persona que oficiaba la ceremonia- Ahora los novios pasarán a decir sus votos. ¿Ronald quieres declararle algo a Hermione?

-Sí. Hermione eres muy aficionada a la literatura y te voy a contar un una historia, seguramente no acabará escrita en ningún libro pero creo que merece la pena contarla. Hace unos quince años había un niño pelirrojo que se encontraba en un tren con el que luego se convertiría en su mejor amigo intentando impresionarlo con su dominio de la magia. Cuando de repente entró en el compartimento una niña con el pelo enmarañado, diciendo que un chico llamado Neville había perdido su sapo y dijo que la magia que estaba intentando no era muy efectiva y mostrándome lo que ella sabía hacer, cuando salió me dijo que tenía la nariz manchada. No podía soportar a esa niña tan sabelotodo y un día hice un cometario que la hirió y se fue a llorar al lavabo. Un trol gigante que andaba suelto y se metió y no voy a decir como… en el baño de las chicas- dijo Ron-

Ante este comentario Hermione y Harry no pudieron evitar sonreír.

-El trol intentó hacerle daño a la niña, que seguía en el lavabo y el niño y su mejor amigo intentaron librarla de ese trol. Cuando aparecieron los profesores ella nos cubrió y desde entonces fuimos amigos. Poco a poco todos crecimos y esa niña se convirtió en una adolescente que acudió al baile de navidad con un famoso deportista y en aquel momento me enfadé mucho y no sabía por qué, no podía aceptar que mi mejor amiga me gustaba. –dijo el novio mientras secaba las lágrimas de Hermione-

-Pasaron los años y por despecho acabé saliendo con otra persona, pero había algo que no funcionaba aunque yo me negaba a ver qué era. Me costó tiempo llegar a la conclusión de que lo que fallaba es que estaba enamorado de otra. Al fin acepté lo que pasaba pero no me atrevía a decirle a mi amiga que estaba enamorado de ella, hasta que en medio de la Gran Batalla esa chica me besó y todo se paró a mi alrededor se paró, ya no había caos, ni sufrimiento sólo estábamos nosotros dos. Después de esto hemos tenido nuestros más y nuestros y una gran crisis pero hemos sabido solucionarlo. Lo único que puedo decir es que doy gracias a ese trol que casi nos mata por ponerte en mi vida, si no hubiéramos acabado juntos estoy seguro que estaría peor ya que yo sin ti soy un desastre con patas. No puedo vivir sin ti, en resumen lo que quiero decir…es que te quiero-continuó Ron-

-Ahora Hermione es el momento en que le declaras lo que quieras a Ronald- dijo el hombre que oficiaba la ceremonia-

Hermione estaba llorando ante las palabras de Ron.

-Por esto la novia debería pronunciar sus votos primero- dijo la novia ante las lágrimas que no podía controlar- Yo también doy gracias de que ese trol te pusiera en mi vida, ya que yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti. A mí también me costó mucho reconocer que yo estaba enamorada de ti. Recuerdo como si fuera ayer nuestro primer beso y también recuerdo cada beso, cada abrazo, cada roce, cada caricia y cada te quiero que hemos compartido. No puedo evitar pensar que soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo ya que aquel niño terco, irritable, irascible y falto de tacto que me eligió se ha convertido en el este hombre cabezota, irritante, dulce, maravilloso, valiente y exageradamente sobreprotector que tengo ante mí. Creo que ya está todo dicho, lo único que puedo decirte es que te quiero, te he querido y siempre te querré.

-Después de esta declaración- Ronald Billius ¿quieres tomar a Hermione Jean como esposa y prometes serle fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, para así amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

-Sí quiero.- dijo Ron-

-Y tú Hermione Jean ¿quieres tomar a Ronald Billius como esposo y prometes serle fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, para así amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida?

-Sí quiero- dijo Hermione-

-Yo os declaro unidos de por vida. Ronald puedes besar a la novia.

Ron y Hermione se fundieron en un tierno beso.

Todo el mundo se acercó a felicitar a los que ya eran marido y mujer.

Llegó el momento del baile inicial y sonó una canción que Ron le había dedicado a Hermione. La canción era Adoro de Armando Manzanero y decía así:

Adoro la calle en que nos vimos

La noche cuando nos conocimos

Adoro las cosas que me dices

Nuestros ratos felices

Los adoro, vida mía.

Adoro la forma en que sonríes

El modo en que a veces me riñes

Adoro la seda de tus manos

Los besos que nos damos

Los adoro, vida mía.

Y me muero por tenerte junto a mi

Cerca muy cerca de mi

No separarme de ti

Y es que eres mi existencia

Mi sentir, eres mi luna y mi sol

Eres mi noche de amor, mi noche de amor.

Adoro el brillo de tus ojos

Lo dulce que hay en tus labios rojos

Adoro la forma en que suspiras

Y hasta cuando caminas

Yo te adoro vida mía.

Y me muero por tenerte junto a mi

Cerca muy cerca de mi

No separarme de ti

Y es que eres mi existencia

Mi sentir, eres mi luna, mi sol

Eres mi noche de amor.

Yo te adoro, vida mía

Yo te adoro, vida mía

Te adoro, vida mía

Yo te adoro

Vida mia, yo te adoro

Yo te adoro

Yo te adoro

Yo te adoro

Yo te adoro

Yo te adoro

Vida mía

Yo te adoro.

-Espero que te haya gustado, yo no domino muy bien el español, pero sé que tú sí y Angelina habla español y me la ha traducido y me pareció que hablaba de nosotros. –dijo el pelirrojo-

-Es perfecta. No podrías haber escogido una canción más bonita.

Al cabo de un rato la novia fue a por una de sus damas de honor.

-Ginny, cariño lo siento, pero me tienes que hacer un favor.-dijo Hermione-

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó su cuñada-

-Es que… Necesito ir al baño y con este vestido yo sola no puedo.-dijo la novia ruborizándose-

-No hay problema, vamos.

Cuando Hermione se estaba colocando el vestido bien apareció una lechuza en la ventana.

-Hermione, hay una lechuza en la ventana- dijo Ginny-

-¿Qué será?- la castaña se acercó y recogió la carta que portaba la lechuza- Es del hospital, deben ser los resultados de las pruebas que me hicieron el otro día…Ya lo abriré más tarde.

-Hermione, ábrelo ahora si no vas a estar con la curiosidad toda la fiesta, que nos conocemos… y hoy es tu día.-dijo su mejor amiga-

-Tienes razón, total me van a confirmar que los vómitos son nervios…- Hermione abrió la carta y se cayó hasta quedar sentada en el baño.-Oh dios mío.

-Hermione ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Ginny

**CONTINUARÁ**

Muchas gracias todos los que leéis este fic. Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews a lo largo de esta historia y sobretodo muchas gracias por considerar dignas de leer todas mis paranoias y locuras que se me pasan por la cabeza y que plasmo en este fic.

A todos os deseo un feliz 2010 y que todos vuestros deseos se hagan realidad en este año que entra.

Espero que tengáis un año repleto de amor, de la clase que sea, amistad y salud.

Un beso a todos.

SUMMER


	27. Algo inesperado

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**Algo inesperado**

-Hermione, ábrelo ahora si no vas a estar con la curiosidad toda la fiesta, que nos conocemos… y hoy es tu día.-dijo su mejor amiga-

-Tienes razón, total me van a confirmar que los vómitos son nervios…- Hermione abrió la carta y se cayó hasta quedar sentada en el baño.-Oh dios mío.

-Hermione ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Ginny

La castaña se había quedado petrificada.

-¡HERMIONE!-dijo Ginny zarandeando a la novia-¿Qué pasa?

Hermione no reaccionaba a nada, estaba totalmente helada.

-Hermione, cielo me estás asustando-dijo la pelirroja con mucha preocupación-¿Qué pasa? Sea lo que sea no puede ser tan grave.

Las lágrimas resbalaban por la cara de la castaña que aún no había podido articular palabra.

-¡HERMIONE! ¿Estás enferma?-dijo la dama de honor con preocuapación- Dime algo…

-Necesito ver a Ron- consiguió decir la castaña-

-Ahora mismo Hermione pero… dime que pasa-dijo Ginny-

-Necesito hablar con tu hermano- dijo la novia-

-Estás pálida como una sábana- contestó su cuñada-¿Pasa algo grave?

-No es grave. Es sólo que… que…que… no lo esperaba.

-Pero es algo del hospital. Los médicos nunca dicen nada bueno.

-No pasa nada pero primero quiero hablar con tu hermano.-dijo Hermione-

-No te sigo… cariño- contestó la pelirroja-

Las dos mujeres se dirigieron a la zona del banquete.

-Hermione. Ron te está buscando el fotógrafo quiere sacar unas fotos de vosotros dos en el campo… y también quiere fotos con el padrino y las damas de honor.-dijo Luna-

-Vale, ahora mismo voy.

Las tres chicas se encaminaron a dónde estaba el novio, el padrino y el fotógrafo.

-Hermione, ¿dónde te habías metido? Te necesitamos para las fotos-dijo Ron-

-Antes de nada… ¿podemos hablar tú y yo a solas?-dijo la novia-

-Vale. Chicos…¿Nos podéis dejar solos?-dijo el novia al resto-

El fotógrafo, el padrino y las damas de honor se retiraron para dejar intimidad a la pareja. Ambos se sentaron en un banco que había muy cerca de donde estaban.

-Hermione ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Ron muy desconcertado- Nos están esperando para hacer las fotos.

-Que esperen tenemos que hablar Ron- dijo la novia-

-Hermione estás muy pálida y te brillan los ojos como si quisieras llorar. Me estás preocupando.

-Ron, acabo de recibir una carta del hospital y…

-¿Estás enferma?- la interrumpió Ron antes de que pudiera acabar la frase- Sea lo que sea… lo pasaremos juntos. Te quiero y no me separaré de ti.

-Eso espero.- dijo la castaña-

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Ron realmente preocupado-

-Cariño, no seas tan alarmista. Lo que me pasa, desaparecerá en siete meses y medio.- dijo Hermione a su marido-

-Bueno si eso es lo que dura el tratamiento…-dijo Ron con cara de preocuapción- Ya verás como estarás bien.

-No es exactamente un tratamiento y por supuesto que estaremos bien- dijo la novia sin poder contener la emoción-

-Hermione. No te preocupes por mí.-dijo el novio- Lo importante es saber qué te pasa.

-Ya te he dicho que estaremos y estamos bien. Ron lo que me pasa no es una enfermedad, simplemente…

-Hermione, sea lo que sea dímelo- dijo ron muy preocupado-

-¡Me quieres dejar terminar! Lo que me pasa es que estoy embarazada de seis semanas- dijo Hermione sin poder contener las lágrimas-

-¿Qué? –dijo Ron- ¡Estás embarazada! Pero…¿cómo?

-Si quieres te hago un dibujo. ¿ A ti que te parece?- dijo Hermione que empezaba a notar cómo le cambiaba el humor ante la reacción de su ahora marido- Bueno ¿qué opinas?

-Hermione, me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo- dijo el pelirrojo besando a su esposa- Es inesperado, pero maravilloso. Sólo tú puedes convertir el día más feliz de mi vida en un día aún más especial. ¡Vamos a ser padres!

-Sí, vamos a ser padres- dijo Hermione muy emocionada mientras Ron ponía la mano en su vientre-

Ya se habían olvidado de todo el mundo cuando el padrino y las damas de honor aparecieron con cara de preocupación, ya que la menor de los hermanos Weasley les había puesto al día de lo sucedido en el cuarto de baño. Ginny se adelantó.

-Hermione, nos estás volviendo locos. ¿Nos vas a decir qué te pasa?-dijo la pelirroja- De verdad que estamos muy preocupados…

-Tranquilizaros, no es nada malo.-dijo la castaña-

-¡Hermione está embarazada!-dijo Ron sin poder contener la alegría-

-¿Qué?- dijeron los tres recién llegados a la vez-

-Pues eso… que estoy embarazada- dijo Hermione-

-Enhorabuena- dijo Ginny abrazando a su cuñada-

-¿De cuánto estás?-dijo Luna abrazando a la futura madre-

-Estoy de muy poquito… de seis semanas. Así que de momento no vamos a decir nada.

-Es mejor que lo digamos cuando Hermione esté de tres meses…-dijo Ron-

-Enhorabuena, chicos. Pero…-dijo Harry-

-Pero ¿qué?-dijo Ron desconcertado-

-¿Es que no podéis hacer nada de manera convencional? Primero es la chica la que besa al chico primero, luego es la chica la que parece que le va a salir un sarpullido con la mención de la palabra matrimonio y ahora esto.-dijo el padrino riendo-

-La verdad es que creo que nunca seremos convencionales.-dijo Hermione-

-Eso me parece- dijo Ron besando a su esposa-

El fotógrafo llegó y todos se hicieron fotos con los novios, haciendo bromas sobre bebés y lo poco convencionales que eran los novios.

La sesión de fotos acabó y los novios se quedaron solos:

-Hermione, gracias.- dijo Ron-

-¿Gracias? ¿Porqué?

-Por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo. Te quiero. Mejor dicho os quiero.

-Yo también te quiero.-dijo Hermione besando a su marido-

Bueno feliz años nuevo.

No sé si os habrá gustado este capítulo. Ha sido una idea peregrina que se me ocurrió hará una tres semanas. No estoy muy segura de cómo me ha quedado y no sé si os gustará.

Estoy abierta a sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Muchas gracias por los reviews aunque echo de menos a algunas de mis chicas fijas. Aún así muchas gracias a todos los que os acordáis de mí.

Besos

Summer


	28. Noche de bodas

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**Noche de bodas**

La fiesta de bodas seguía su curso. Ginny demostrando una gran habilidad en hechizos para camuflar cambió la copa de champán de Hermione por una copa de zumo de manzana sin que nadie reparara en qué la novia no estaba bebiendo alcohol. Después de los brindis Hermione lanzó el ramo de novia.

Llegó la hora de marcharse y Hermione no había conseguido sacarle a Ron nada sobre su viaje.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de marcharnos al aeropuerto, he tenido que hacer un repentino cambio de planes, ya que en tu estado no te puedes aparecer. Así que en poco tiempo sabrás dónde vamos de viaje. Mira que has dado la lata para saberlo…-dijo Ron a su esposa-

-Es que no soporto no tenerlo todo controlado, lo único que sé es que debe ser un sitio dónde hacer calor, pero… me has dicho que no metiera el bikini en la maleta…- contestó la castaña- Así que no vamos a pasarnos el día en la playa. Debe ser un sitio turístico…

-Y pensar lo que se ha perdido la unidad de criminología del Ministerio contigo, eres toda una… ¿Cómo se llama esa escritora muggle de novela negra que tato te gusta? ¿Kristie no sé qué más?

-Agatha Christie- aclaró Hermione con una sonrisa- Y sí las he leído todas, pero aún así no sé dónde vamos.

-Ahora lo descubrirás-dijo Ron besando a su mujer- eso sí cariño… puedes cómo se dice… facturar tú. Es que yo no me apaño con esas cosas.

-Claro, cariño.

Avanzaron por la terminal del aeropuerto de Londres hasta quedar delante del mostrador dónde facturarían el equipaje.

-Ron, dame los billetes que no puedo facturar sin ellos.- dijo la castaña alargando una mano. Miró el destino- ¡Nos vamos a Roma! Ron es fantástico.

La castaña facturó el equipaje de ambos en el mostrador de la compañía aérea.

-No sólo vamos a Roma, también veremos Florencia, el resto de la Toscana, Venecia, Verona y Milán para que hagas compras.

- Eso es… Cariño no tengo palabras- dijo Hermione muy emocionada-

-Sólo dime que te gusta la idea.

-Me encanta- le contestó su mujer emocionada-

-Eso es lo importante. Tendremos que volar ya sé que no te gusta mucho la idea pero…

-No me gusta volar con escoba, pero no me importa volar en avión. No es ni parecido a volar en escoba, aquí no veo lo que hay abajo, ya sabes que tengo vértigo.- ante la mirada suspicaz de su marido rectificó- Bueno no es vértigo es que le tengo un miedo espantoso a esos chismes.

-Esa es mi chica.

-Te quiero. Eres el mejor marido que una mujer puede tener.

-Yo también te quiero. Bueno yo también os quiero. Ahora no eres la persona que más quiero en el mundo, eres las dos personas que más quiero en el mundo.

La pareja embarcó rumbo a Roma. Era poco más de las once la noche cuando llegaron al hotel situado muy cerca de la estación de tren Termini.

La suite nupcial les estaba esperando. Hermione pasó al cuarto de baño para "refrescarse" después del viaje o al menos eso le dijo a Ron.

La verdad es que en su equipaje de mano había un precioso negligée de encaje y seda de color blanco que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, que quería ponerse en su noche de bodas. Le había costado mucho dar con la prenda y con la ropa interior que haría juego. Se soltó el pelo y se lo cepilló después de ponerse la prenda de encaje. Se miró al espejo muy satisfecha del aspecto que le mostraba el reflejo.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con su marido acostado con un pijama puesto.

-_Eso no era lo que esperabas Hermione-_ pensó la castaña-_ más bien pensabas que te estaría esperando desnudo en la cama. No que te estaría esperando como si realmente quisiera dormir. Eso sí que no te lo esperabas…_

Hermione se acercó a la cama y dijo:

-¿Te gusta?-

-Es muy bonito- dijo Ron-

-Bueno esa no era reacción que pretendía provocar…-dijo Hermione con cara de cabreo-

-Es que Hermione, no creo que debas ponerte esas cosas. Es muy difícil para mí controlarme si estás tan sexy- le contestó su marido-

-Es que no pretendo que te controles precisamente. Este camisón está diseñado precisamente para que te lo vean y te lo arranquen.-dijo Hermione dejando muy claro su mal humor-

-Pero… yo no puedo arrancártelo- contestó él-

-¿Es que no te gusta? ¿no me deseas? Había oído que en muchos matrimonios la pasión y el fuego acaba enfriándose pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, se suele aguantar por lo menos la luna de miel.-dijo Hermione muy molesta- ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

-No es que no te desee. Es que Hermione, estás embarazada y durante el embarazo no se puede … ya sabes…-le explicó el pelirrojo-

-Esa es la mayor tontería que he oído en mucho tiempo. ¿piensas que las parejas dejan de tener sexo sólo porque ella esté embarazada?

-Eso he oído. Percy no tocó a Audrey durante todo el embarazo.

-Eso explica muchas cosas…- se burló Hermione- sobre todo su cara de mala leche. Eso es una tontería. Sí que es verdad que hay mujeres que en cierta etapa de su embarazo no quieren hacer el amor, pero ¡por Merlín Ronald estoy de seis semanas! Y a mí me apetece hacer el amor con mi marido en mi noche de bodas.

-Pero… ¿y si le hago daño al bebé?- preguntó Ron preocupado- Tú y le bebé sois lo más importante en mi vida y no quiero haceros daño.

-Es imposible que le hagas daño, tiene el tamaño de una chincheta. Una chincheta adorable, pero aún es muy pequeño y aunque fuera más grande es imposible que le hagas daño.

-Pero no sé…

-Mira la única que corre peligro aquí soy yo… peligro de morir de un calentón. ¿A caso la semana pasada no lo hicimos? ¿Y no estaba igual de embarazada que ahora?- preguntó Hermione intentando hacer entrar en razón a su marido-

-Ya pero…

-Nada de peros. ¡Ronald Weasley me vas hacer el amor!

Hermione empezó a besarlo para que no pudiera replicarle y comenzó a desnudar a su marido, sabía perfectamente que en ese plan no tardaría mucho en ceder. Como así pasó realmente.

* * *

Bueno aquí dejo otro capítulo. Tuve la inspiración mientras repasaba mis apuntes de obstetricia al ver las preguntas más frecuentes que le hacen los futuros padres a una enfermera en su primera visita.

Sé que no es muy romántico cómo se me ocurrió pero me vino la idea y luego pensé que ya que Hermione está embarazada porqué no….

Bueno en resumen espero que no os parezca muy muy raro y si es así me lo decís en un review y no dejaré volar mi imaginación cuando repaso apuntes XD

Besos a todas/os

SUMMER

Bueno este capítulo es un poco raro por eso.


	29. La noticia

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**La noticia**

El viaje había sido maravilloso. Habían visitado Roma, Florencia, Siena, Pisa, Volterra y Milán.

Ron y Hermione ya estaban de vuelta. Se encontraban en Londres, en las escaleras de la casa de los padres de Hermione.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí- dijo Ron-

-Sí ya estamos aquí. Creo que es hora de llamar a la puerta. Mamá ha hecho su pollo con salsa de limón- dijo Hermione-

-Hermione, se lo tenemos que decir con delicadeza. No voy a ser la persona favorita de tu padre.

-¿A qué viene eso?- preguntó la castaña-

-Pues que… su adorada niña, su princesita, está embarazada y yo… soy el responsable. Es decir el padre del bebé.- le contestó su marido-

-Ron… si no recuerdo mal cuando me quedé embarazada yo también estaba allí. No pasa nada, es normal he crecido y ahora voy a ser madre. No hay nada malo en eso.

-No es que haya nada malo, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, es sólo que a tu padre no le va a hacer ninguna gracia que te hayas quedado embarazada antes de casarnos.

-Bueno, aún así te voy hacer entrar conmigo. Ya no somos unos niños.

-Tienes razón- dijo Ron-

-Como siempre- contestó Hermione, volviendo a sacar a relucir su broma privada de tantos años.-

-Vamos a entrar, anda.

La pareja llamó a la puerta y la señora Granger los recibía. Ya en la mesa, durante los postres.

-Estaba todo buenísimo- dijo Ron a su suegra-

-Muchas gracias Ron. Bueno ¿cómo lo habéis pasado?-preguntó la señora Granger-

-Muy bien mamá. Hemos estado viajando por toda Italia del norte. Siena es un pueblo precioso su plaza en forma de abanico es preciosa.

-Vi la plaza en un documental y pareció una monada-

-Además hay un convento con unos frescos…

-Y bueno, en Milán lo habrás pasado de maravilla, con lo que te gustan a ti las compras- dijo la señora Granger-

-La verdad es que he comprado un montón de zapatos y bolsos, mamá-

-¿Sólo has comprado zapatos y bolsos?-preguntó su madre sorprendida, conocía perfectamente a su hija y sabía que tenía debilidad por la ropa-

-Sí, bueno he comprado otras cosas…-dijo Hermione, no había planeado decírselo así a sus padres-

-Señor y señora Granger. Hermione y yo tenemos que decirles algo- dijo Ron-

-Cuanto formalismos. Pensaba que ya habíamos pasado esa etapa-

-Mamá, Papá estoy embarazada- dijo Hermione a sus padres-

-Pero cariño, eso es maravilloso.- dijo la señora Granger- ¿De cuánto estás?

- Estoy de diez semanas.

-Enhorabuena, cielo-dijo la señora Granger-

-Voy por café.- dijo el señor Granger muy serio-

-Hermione, ya te dije que esto iba a pasar- le susurró Ron a su esposa-

La señora Granger se levantaba a buscar a su marido.

-Espera mamá, ya voy yo. No está en la cocina.- dijo Hermione-

La castaña fue a la biblioteca donde encontró a su padre sentado en un sillón.

-Papá, ¿no vas a decir nada?-dijo Hermione-

-Cariño, soy muy feliz, pero es todo tan repentino. Podríais haber esperado un poco para hacerme abuelo.

-Papá, me enteré de que estaba embarazada el mismo día de la boda . -Dijo Hermione sentándose en la rodillas de su padre- Dime qué te pasa por la cabeza, jamás ha habido que ocultar lo que sentíamos en esta casa.

-Nenita, lo que pasa es que te has hecho mayor y ni siquiera me he dado cuenta. El tiempo ha pasado demasiado deprisa. Parece que fue ayer cuando te sentabas en mis rodillas y me pedías que te leyera una y otra vez el cuento de la Bella Durmiente, en esta misma biblioteca. ¿Te acuerdas?- dijo el señor Granger-

-Claro que me acuerdo. Pero ahora podrás leerle cuentos a tu nieto o nieta.

-Pero princesita, ya no eres una niña. Te has casado y ahora vas a ser madre y no vas a volver a ser mi princesita. Ahora eres la princesa que ha encontrado a su propio príncipe.

-Papá yo siempre seré tu princesita. Aunque a lo mejor quieres cambiar lo de princesita por princesota cuando esté como una foca.- dijo Hermione y abrazó a su padre-

-Nenita, me has hecho un abuelito muy feliz.

* * *

Esa misma noche iban a dar la gran noticia a la familia Weasley. Estaban todos los hermanos Weasley, con sus parejas y sus hijos. La pareja decidió decirlo en los postres cómo habían hecho con los padres de Hermione.

-Bueno familia Hermione y yo queremos deciros algo.- D¡ijo Ron, todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellos- Hermione y yo vamos a ser padres.-

-Enhorabuena- dijo la señora Weasley- Pero ¿de cuánto estas?

-Estoy embarazada de diez semanas. Aún no se me nota la tripa… pero creo que ya es hora de decirlo.

-Pero… si estás de diez semanas… eso quiere decir que…- dijo la señora Weasley haciendo cálculos mentales-

-Que Hermione ya estaba embarazada cuando nos casamos- contestó el pelirrojo a su madre-

-Ronald es muy poco caballeroso por tu parte, haber tenido relaciones antes de casarse. Eres un hombre y sé que tienes tus necesidades pero no te eduqué para que hicieras esas cosas-

-Mamá por favor…No vuelvas a decirme esas cosas-

-Molly, Ron ha sido un perfecto caballero en todo momento, lo que pasa es que nos queremos mucho y no esperamos a estar casados para demostrárnoslo. Si había y hay algo de lo que estoy segura en esta vida es de que Ron y yo nos queremos.

-Ya pero, eso no es lo habitual.

-¿Qué más da que no sea lo habitual? Este bebé va a llegar a una casa donde su padre y su madre se quieren y lo van a querer a él o a ella incondicionalmente.-contestó la castaña a su suegra-

-En eso tienes toda la razón. Vas a tener que tener mucho cuidado va a ser el bebé más malcriado del mundo si eso depende de su padre.

-En eso creo que vas a tener razón- suegra y nuera empezaron a reírse-

Todo fueron felicitaciones para los futuros padres en La Madriguera.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews de ánimo. De verdad que aprecio mucho que a la mayoría os guste lo que escribo.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me animáis a seguir con esta pequeña paranoia de una cabecita loca como la mía.

Besos

SUMMER


	30. Un pequeño regalito

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**Un pequeño regalito **

Hermione estaba ya de cinco meses. La tripita de embarazada se le empezaba a notar. Ya no sentía las molestias de los primeros meses de gestación. Las nauseas ya habían pasado, bueno no del todo, pero ya no eran como al principio cunado vomitaba día sí día también.

Hacía tan sólo un mes que se habían enterado de la noticia de que Ginny estaba de nuevo embarazada. El bebé de Harry y Ginny nacería más o menos dos meses después de que naciera el bebé de Ron y Hermione.

Lo que sí habían hecho su aparición, tal cómo Ginny avisó a su mejor amiga, fueron los ascos a algunas comidas, no sabía porqué pero cosas que le encantaban ahora le daban mucho asco y otras que jamás le habían gustado ahora le encantaban.

Su única preocupación era que en teoría ya debería sentir las pataditas del bebé, la verdad es que empezaba a sentir miedo. Estaba tumbada en el sofá de su casa pensando en todo esto y su preocupación iba en aumento.

-Ron…- llamó Hermione a su marido-

-Dime, preciosa.

-Estoy un poco, preocupada.-

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo ron preocupado-

-Es que… sé que te va a parecer una tontería…

-Tú dímelo. No te habré dicho yo de veces tonterías… Además tú nunca dices tonterías, princesa.

-Es que…-dudó Hermione-

-Al final me va a parecer que lo que pasa es muy grave. Suéltalo.

-Me preocupa que el bebé se tendría que empezar a mover y no lo hace. Es que me lo han dicho mi madre, tu madre , Angelina, Fleur, Ginny…

-No te preocupes- dijo el pelirrojo intentando tranquilizar a su esposa-

-Es que me preocupo. Debería moverse. Y si..

-Nada de y si…Lo que pasa es que el bebé ha salido a su padre y no le apetece hacer nada- dijo Ron para tranquilizar a Hermione, aunque su preocupación iba en aumento- ¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer?

-No- dijo la castaña que no estaba para jueguecitos-

-Mañana por la mañana vamos a ir al hospital y así te quedas más tranquila cuando te digan que el bebé está bien- dijo Ron intentando zanjar el asunto-

-Y si… pasa algo.

-Hermione, cariño. Lo único que pasa es que te has preocupado más de la cuenta, ya sabes que a veces te pasa, mi amor. Seguro que no es nada y el bebé está perfectamente. –dijo el pelirrojo. Lo que vas a hacer ahora es darte un baño que te voy a preparar y relajarte. Después cenas y te acuestas. Intenta dormir que seguro que hace días que le estás dando vueltas antes de decirme nada. ¿Me equivoco?

-Me conoces demasiado.- le contestó su mujer-

-Sí, te conozco mejor de lo que tú te crees- le contestó él mientras besaba a su esposa- Ahora sube a por tu albornoz mientras yo voy a prepararte un baño.

Después de cenar, el matrimonio Weasley estaba en la cama. Hermione estaba leyendo una novela de vampiros y Ron estaba mirando en El Profeta los resultados de la liga. Ambos estaban muy preocupados. Hermione sabía que su marido estaba tan preocupado como ella, aunque intentaba ocultarlo ante ella. Ella estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos, de repente sintió lo que llevaba esperando desde hacía meses, su bebé se movió y sintió una patadita.

-¡Ay! Ron-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?- dijo el pelirrojo asustado-

-¡Se ha movido!

-¿Qué se ha movido? No te entiendo- le contestó su marido-

-Tu hijo o hija se ha movido. Acabo de sentirlo- contestó Hermione-

-¿En serio?. Dijo Ron mientras apoyaba su mano en el vientre de la castaña- Es verdad, se ha vuelto a mover.

-Es algo mágico- dijo Hermione utilizando una expresión muggle-

-No, es mágico. Es algo milagroso. Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo. – dijo Ron besándo a Hermione apasionadamente-

-Tú sí que eres un milagro, mi milagro personal.

Bueno aquí dejo otro capítulo.

Espero que os haya gustado.

También estoy escribiendo un fic sobre Alice y Jasper de Twilight. Pasaos si os apetece. Se llama La Búsqueda.

Muchos besos

SUMMER


	31. El armario

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**El armario**

Hoy era el día, todos volverían al colegio por dos días. Volverían a la torre donde todo había empezado, su felicidad y el resto de vida. La reunión de antiguos alumnos. La verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que Hermione no sabía de algunos de sus compañeros.

Ahora la castaña se encontraba mirando la ropa de su armario. Nada le quedaba bien ya se le notaba mucho el embarazo y no le gustaba cómo le quedaba la ropa.

-Ron, lo he decidido.- le dijo la castaña a su marido-

-¿Qué has decidido?

-Pues… que no voy a ir a la reunión de antiguos alumnos.

-¿Cómo que no vas? ¿No te encuentras bien?-le preguntó su marido preocupado- Porque podemos estar en el hospital en cinco minutos.

-No… no es eso.-contestó Hermione insegura-

-¿Entonces?

-Lo que pasa es.. es que… es que no quiero ir.

-¿Porqué no quieres ir?- le preguntó el pelirrojo-

-Es que no me gusta la idea.. dijo Hermione como si eso zanjara la cuestión-

-Esa no es una respuesta y lo sabes. – el pelirrojo se sentó en la cama- No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que no me des una respuesta como dios manada.

La castaña lo miró enfurruñada, sabía perfectamente que estaba a punto de perder la batalla en ese asunto.

-Hermione tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, pero sinceramente prefería saber que pasa por esa cabecita.- dijo ron sabiendo perfectamente lo mucho que le molestaba a su esposa que usara la palabra cabecita cuando se refería a ella-

-No vuelvas a decir lo de cabecita. La próxima vez que lo digas me veré obligada a mandarte a un sitio- dijo Hermione molesta-

-Está bien, pero si me cuentas porqué no quieres ir te dejaré en paz y sabes que no pararé hasta que me lo digas. Me conoces suficientemente bien para saber que es así.

-Lo que pasa es que…- dijo la castaña sabiendo que su marido había ganado esta vez- Es que van a estar todos y yo… y yo- Hermione empezó a sollozar, últimante no podía controlar las lágrimas y éstas aparecían en los momentos menos esperados-

-Y tú ¿Qué? Cielo. – dijo Ron sin entender nada, aunque ya empezaba a no extrañarse de los cambios de humor de la castaña-

-Pues que yo estoy fea y gorda y el resto estarán estupendas y todos dirán mira dónde va esa foca. – le respondió sin dejar de sollozar-

-Eso no es verdad, estás preciosa.

-¿Quién miente ahora? Ron tú no eres imparcial- dijo Hermione-

-Hermione, tú no estás gorda- le contestó-Estás embarazada de seis meses, que es muy diferente, cariño. Nunca has estado tan guapa como lo estás ahora. Si era todo tu problema es bastante infantil por tu parte.

-Ya lo sé pero…

-No hay peros, vamos a ir a esa reunión.- dijo Ron en tono tajante-

-Aunque me hubieras convencido, no tengo nada que ponerme para la cena…

-¿Seguro?- le preguntó su marido divertido a la castaña-

-Hombre los vestidos de fiesta que tengo son de cuando no estaba embarazada.

-Pues yo creo que no has mirado bien.

-Pues yo creo que sólo pretendes enfadarme. Conozco muy bien mi vestuario. ¿Te crees que soy tonta?- le dijo Hermione irritada haciendo gala de otro de sus cambios de humor- ¡Pues claro que he mirado!

-Nunca creí que me atrevería a decirte que no tienes razón, pero esta vez si que em atrevo. No has mirado bien, cielo.

-¡Que si que he mirado bien! No me hagas perder la poca paciencia que me queda Ronald.

-Hacía mucho que no te irritaba tanto como para que me llamaras por mi nombre completo- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo- Yo sólo te digo que vuelvas a mirar en tu armario.

-Yo lo vuelvo a mirar, pero no sé qué esperas que encuentre y que me valga.- dijo Hermione refunfuñando. Su marido la estaba poniendo de muy mal humor-

La castaña se volvió hacia el armario y volvió a mirar.

-Aquí no hay nada que me sirva, ya te lo he dicho- dijo Hermione perdiendo del todo la paciencia-

-¿Has mirado bien?

-Sí, ya te lo dije antes.

-Vuelve a mirar a la izquierda, donde están los vestidos que no son premamá. –le dijo Ron con una sonrisa, ya la había irritado suficiente-

-Ron… no tengo ganas de discutir. En esa zona no hay nada.

-Dame ese gusto, cariño. Así me quedaré más tranquilo. Si no tienes nada que ponerte no iremos y ya está. Ahora no hay tiempo de ir a ninguna tienda.-dijo el pelirrojo-

-¿Lo prometes?

-Claro, pero tú me has de prometer que si encuentras algo iremos a la reunión de antiguos alumnos.

-Está bien, como no tengo nada que ponerme… habré ganado.-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de suficiencia muy petulante.

-Mira a la izquierda haz el favor.

-No sé qué esperas que encuentre que me quepa…- en ese momento un gritito se le escapó a Hermione- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó la castaña mientras sacaba del armario una caja grande blanca con un lazo rosa-

-Creo que es la prueba de que me he salido con la mía y que vas a ir a esa reunión. Ábrelo princesa.

Cuando Hermione lo abrió encontró un precioso vestido de color rosa palo en talle imperio. El vestido era vaporosa y con escote como a ella siempre le habían gustado. Además en el lote venían incluidos unos preciosos zapatos de raso en rosa palo y un clutch negro a juego con la cinta que llevaba el vestido justo debajo del pecho.

-Ron, es precioso. Muchas gracias.- dijo la castaña a su marido-

-Lo mejor y más para mi princesa. Espero que te haya hecho feliz.

-Siempre soy feliz mientras estés a mi lado, Ron. Te quiero.

-¿Lo prometes?- le contestó su marido citándola a ella hacía escasos minutos-

-Lo prometo- Hermione se acercó y besó a su marido. Sin poder evitar pensar en lo afortunada que era-

* * *

Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome.

Solo espero que os haya gustado.

Se me ha ocurrido esta rallada, el siguiente capítulo será la reunión que está rondando en mi cabecita loca

Muchos besos

SUMMER


	32. La reunión

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**La reunión**

Ahí estaban ellos en el Andén nueve y tres cuartos, hacía ya bastante tiempo que no pisaban ese lugar. Concretamente desde que Ginny y Hermione habían acabado sus estudios en el colegio.

Ron y Hermione estaban esperando al resto de sus amigos. Harry y Ginny también irían en tren, ya que no era nada recomendable que las embarazadas se aparecieran. Además Luna y su marido, Rolf, también irían en tren, porque a Luna le apetecía mucho ir con sus amigos en el tren, ya que existía la posibilidad de aparecerse en Hodsmade y caminar hasta Hogwarts.

Los seis estaban en el tren que los llevaría a la reunión de antiguos alumnos, a decir verdad, el tren estaba muy poco concurrido, la gente había preferido aparecerse. Hermione se encontraba leyendo La reina en el palacio de las corrientes de aire, de Stieg Larson, Harry y Ron estaban jugando una partida con los naipes explosivos, mientras Ginny, Luna y Rolf conversaban animadamente.

-Hermione, ¿quieres dejar ya el libro?- le reprochó la señora Potter-

-Es que.. está muy interesante. Quiero saber que pasa- le contestó Hermione a su cuñada-

En ese momento el castillo que estaban levantando Harry y Ron se cayó, produciendo una pequeña explosión.

-Mira que sois críos- dijeron Hermione y Ginny a la vez.

-Dejad eso- dijo Hermione.

-Sí, dejad eso de una vez, ni que tuvierais quince años.- dijo al pelirroja-

En ese momento Ron empezó a reírse. Los demás lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

-¿Se pude saber de qué te ríes Ron?- le preguntó la castaña-

-De nada… de nada- dijo entre carcajadas-

-Pues yo diría que más bien te estás riendo de algo- le dijo Harry- Cuéntanoslo y así nos reímos todos.

-La verdad es que no tiene mucha gracia que digamos…- contestó el pelirrojo- Es una tontería.

-Pues si nos la dices, nos reímos todos- dijo Hermione algo molesta, haciendo otra vez gala de sus cambios bruscos de humor-

-Está bien. Estaba pensando que aunque ahora todos somos adultos responsables, las cosas no han cambiado tanto.

-No te sigo- le contestó Luna.

-Mira, es fácil. Hermione estaba leyendo un libro, como ha hecho siempre, mientras que tú y mi hermana queríais cotillear con ella. Ella os dice que está muy interesante, aunque ahora ya no usa súper como sinónimo de muy. Y en ese momento se nos cae el castillo a Harry y a mí, haciendo que Hermione y Ginny se molesten. Es como volver a tener dieciséis o dieciocho años.

Todos empezaron a reír, ya que estaban recordando esa etapa de sus vidas. Empezaron a asaltarles los recuerdos a todos de una de las épocas más dolorosas de sus vidas, pero visto con la perspectiva que dan los años se daban cuenta que si no hubieran pasado por eso seguramente no serían los que estaban en ese momento en ese tren.

* * *

En la entrada del colegio Ginny y Hermione esperaban a que llegara el resto del grupo, que se estaba ocupando del equipaje. Un hombre se acercó por la espalda a ellas y las cogió por la cintura a modo de abrazo.

-¿Cómo están dos de mis chicas favoritas?- dijo el hombre a las dos cuñadas-

-¡Neville!- dijeron las dos al unísono

Hermione y Ginny se giraron para abrazar a su amigo.

-Estáis preciosas. A ver Hermione ponte de perfil…- dijo Neville sonriendo a la castaña-

-Neville, eres perverso. Estoy enorme, no hace falta que me veas de perfil- dijo Hermione aunque se puso de perfil para que su amigo pudiera ver lo que había crecido su vientre-

-Estás preciosa y no estás enorme. Ginny a ti aún no te digo que te pongas de perfil porque sé que es pronto para que se te note.

-La verdad es que ya se me empieza a notar lo que pasa es que parece que haya engorado, no parece que esté embarazada.- dijo Ginny sonriendo a su amigo-

-Me falta otra de mis chicas favoritas. ¿qué habéis hecho con Luna? Y ¿qué habéis hecho con vuestros maridos?- preguntó Neville con fingida preocupación, ya que sabía perfectamente donde estaban el resto de sus amigos-

-Sabes que pasa, que nos hemos cansado de ellos y hemos decidido acapararte para nosotras solas.- dijo Ginny risueña-

-Sí, porque así tendremos para nosotras solas a todo un profesor de herbología.- añadió la castaña sumándose a las risas-

-Eso ni hablar, yo también quiero mi parte de mi profesor favorito- añadió una voz-

En esos momentos acudían al encuentro de los tres amigos el resto del grupo.

-¡Luna! La tercera de mis chicas se ha dignado a aparecer- bromeó Neville mientras abrazaba a su amiga- Estás muy guapa.

-Gracias. Tú también estás muy bien. El ser profesor te ha sentado de fabula.

-Bueno… bueno… Estás acaparando a las chicas- bromeó Harry-

-Te devolveré a tu mujer cuando acabe el fin de semana- le contestó Neville riendo- Y lo mismo os digo a vosotros dos.

Neville se acercó y saludó a sus amigos.

* * *

Era la hora de la cena y en Hogwarts se había preparado una gran cena de gala, donde se reencontrarían todos los ex-alumnos.

El grupo de amigos había quedado en vestíbulo, ya que Luna no pertenecía a la misma casa que le resto.

Los hombres iban ataviados con túnicas de gala y afortunadamente ninguna tenía volantes ni encajes.

Ginny llevaba un vestido en color verde, aún no se le notaba demasiado el embarazo así que había decido lucir ese vestido antes de no poder volver a ponérselo en bastante tiempo. Hermione llevaba el precioso vestido rosa que su marido le había regalado. Luna, que con el paso del tiempo se había vuelto más conservadora en su vestuario llevaba un vestido negro, aunque quedaba aún rastro de la Luna de quince años que llevaba unos pendientes con forma de rábano en sus complementos de color amarillo.

El Gran comedor estaba adornado como siempre con miles de velas flotando, aún no había mesas, ya que primero se haría un cocktail.

Los antiguos compañeros y amigos empezaron a llegar y el grupo de amigos se fue dispersando.

Hermione se encontraba con Luna y Ginny, cuando la persona que menos le apetecía ver apareció detrás de ella para saludarla.

-Hola, cuánto tiempo.- dijo la mujer con un tono hipócrita.-

-Hola- contestaron Luna y Ginny-

-Hola, Lavender- contestó Hermione en tono cortante-

-Bueno, cuánto tiempo y pensar que hace unos diez años que tú y yo no hablamos.

-Sí, la verdad es que hacía ya mucho tiempo ¿Qué fue de tu vida?- le preguntó Hermione para ser educada, no tenía nada de ganas de seguir con la conversación-

-Pues me casé, hará unos tres años.- le contestó-

-Enhorabuena- le contestó Hermione como si eso zanjara la conversación-

-Chicas, no es por nada pero creo que Hannah os está llamando a las dos, yo me quedo un ratito con Hermioen no os preocupéis.- dijo Lavender-

-Bueno, si eso ahora vamos todas juntas- le contestó Ginny-

-Id, tirando en seguida os alcanza Hermione- insistió Lavender-

-No os preocupéis, ahora os alcanzo.- dijo Hermione que quería acabar con ese mal trago cuanto antes-

-¿Estás segura?- le preguntó Luna-

-Sí tranquilas- no quería mostrar debilidad ante esa mujer-

-Bueno…¿por dónde íbamos? Ah, sí. Me casé y al año siguiente me divorcié. No era el hombre de mi vida- prosiguió Lavender-

-Cuanto lo siento.- dijo Hermione-

-No lo sientas. Lo he superado. Sabes una cosa… me he enterado que te casaste con Ron.

-Sí, nos casamos hace unos meses- contestó Hermione, más relajada parecía que Lavender venía en son de paz-

-Enhorabuena. Disfruta de él cuanto puedas- dijo Lavender-

-Gracias- le contestó Hermione, ya podía bajar la guardia, simplemente habían crecido y ya no había esa absurda rivalidad entre ellas dos, pensó-

-Corrijo, disfruta de él mientras puedas- dijo Lavender-

-Perdona, no te sigo- dijo Hermione fríamente mientras recomponía su escudo-

-Pues eso. He venido aquí para reclamar lo que es mío. Ya sabes el primer amor nunca se olvida.

-Es cierto el primer amor nunca se olvida, pero el que cuenta es el amor verdadero- le contestó la castaña-

-Puede, pero si me permites citar una canción _El amor verdadero es tan solo el primero… los demás son sólo para olvidar_. Y yo fui el primer amor de tu marido, también fui su primer beso y muchas más primeras veces que no te voy a contar soy toda una señora… ya me entiendes. Y claro hay cosas inolvidables que hemos compartido y que son imposibles de olvidar. Yo no olvido su mancha de nacimiento en la cadera. Supongo que cuando yo le dejé se refugió en un lugar seguro, ya que siempre te tuvo segura. Sinceramente creo que yo le puedo dar cosas que tú no le puedes dar, salta a la vista que tu figura nunca volverá a ser la misma, has engordado cariño y a los hombres se les conquista por el físico. Permíteme un consejo de amiga retirarte él jamás me ha olvidado, querida.

-Sí, me disculpas creo que me está llamando **mi marido-** le contestó Hermione enfatizando la palabra marido. Después de esto necesitaba marcharse de allí y se volvió a sentir como la adolescente que se escondía en baño a llorar por un chico, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. Seguía llorando por el mismo hombre.

* * *

-Ginny, ¿has visto a Hermione?- preguntó Ron a su hermana-

-Desde hace unos diez minutos no. Estaba hablando con Lavender y nos pidió a Luna y a mí que las dejáramos a solas- contestó la pelirroja-

-Creo que eso no ha sido buena idea. Hermione está muy sensible…por el embarazo. Voy a ver si la encuentro.

Pasados unos diez minutos Ron regresó al Gran comedor.

-Harry, Ginny. No la encuentro. ¿Sabéis dónde podría estar?- preguntó Ron-

-No estoy seguro… aunque siempre que estaba disgustada… cuando Lavender y tú estabais juntos se marchaba a llorar al baño, pero no recuerdo en qué planta estaba…- dijo Harry-

-El baño de las chicas de la tercera planta. Siempre que estaba disgustada estaba allí, la de veces que habré ido yo a consolarla o ella a consolarme a mí. Era nuestro refugio para llorar por vostros- dijo Ginny- Te acompañamos. Puede que me necesites para que entre en razón.

Los tres amigos se dirigieron a la salida del comedor. Ginny divisó a Luna y la arrastró del brazo.

-¿Se puede saber…?- empezó a preguntar Luna-

-Hermione.- fue la única respuesta que le dio la pelirroja. Luna lo entendió todo al instante-

-¿Baño del tercer piso?-preguntó Luna mientras avanzaban hacia allí-

-Exacto.- dijo Ginny-

-Pues… debe estar bastante mal.-observó Luna-

Ron entró en el baño y el resto se quedó fuera. Este pudo escuchar los sollozos de su esposa.

-Hermione.- dijo Ron-

La castaña no contestó a su marido.

-Hermione, sé que estás ahí. Abre la puerta.

-Márchate- le contestó su esposa.

-No me voy a mover de aquí. Mira o abres la puerta o la abro yo. Tú eliges. Tenemos que hablar.

La puerta se abrió. Ron vio a su esposa sentada con todo el maquillaje corrido de llorar.

-Hermione ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Pues que yo estaba hablando con Lavender y… y…- no podía continuar debido a los sollozos- y… y me dijo cosas horribles. Me dijo que tú jamás la habías olvidado. Que ella había sido la primera en todo y que un hombre tiene sus necesidades y que como las iba a satisfacer una gorda como yo.

-Hermione. Eso es una tontería. Estás preciosa.

-Eres un mentiroso.

-¿Porqué? Estás más bonita que nunca.

-En eso eres un mentiroso, pero me has mentido en más cosas. Siempre pensé que tu primera vez había sido conmigo y Lavender dice que fue ella. Claro que es comprensible ella fue tu primer amor y yo no soy más que la chica segura. La que se coló por ti a los catorce y sigue rematadamente enamorada de ti. Soy tan estúpida.- dijo Hermione estaba rayando lo irracional desde hacía ya un buen rato-

-Cariño . Lavender y yo no llegamos a acostarnos nunca. Y ella jamás fue mi primer amor. Siempre estuve enamorado de ti, jamás la quise. Fui cruel por dejarme querer por ella, pero tú no me hacías caso y estaba muy confuso, dolido y no quería aceptar que me había enamorado de ti. No es que justifique lo que hice pero… hice lo que hice y no puedo borrarlo. Pero jamás me acosté con ella- le contestó el pelirrojo-

-Sigues mintiéndome.

-No te miento. ¿Quieres que tome veritaserum para salir de dudas?

-Entonces ¿cómo explicas que ella sepa lo de tu mancha en la cadera?- dijo Hermione con voz chillona. Ya no estaba triste sino cabreada-

-Hermione, no llegué a acostarme con ella. Sí que es verdad que bueno… me ha visto en ropa interior… pero te juro que no me acosté con ella.

-Ron no me mientas, esa mancha sólo es visible si no llevas ropa. Llevo unos cuantos años viéndola.-dijo Hermione muy enfadada-

-¿Me dejas que me explique? ¿O ya estoy condenado?-dijo Ron-

-Dime la verdad, aunque me duela dímela.

-Está bien. Mira no me he acostado jamás con Lavender, pero sí que hicimos otras cosas. Una noche nos estábamos besando y la cosa subió de tono y… bueno sí que es verdad que empezamos a desnudarnos pero cuando íbamos a hacerlo me di cuenta de una cosa. Había cerrado los ojos y no estaba allí con ella. Si no contigo que estaba contigo en tu habitación, siempre eras tú la que estaba en mi mente. No estaba acariciando a Lavander te estaba acariciando a ti en mi mente. Así que decidí no seguir adelante y bueno ella lo tomó como que quería ir más despacio, pero a partir de ese momento supe que eras tú la elegida y que no podría estar con otra mujer. Así que ya lo sabes, jamás me acosté con ella. Si no me crees hazme beber la poción y te diré lo mismo palabra por palabra. Nunca he querido a otra mujer que no seas tú y jamás podré querer a otra.

-¿Lo prometes?-le preguntó la castaña-

-Te lo prometo y ahora deja de llorar. Mi primer y único amor.-dijo Ron mientras besaba a su esposa- Arréglate e intenta disfrutar de lo que queda de fiesta. Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero.

* * *

Hermione se arregló el maquillaje y salió para volver al Gran comedor. Había tomado una decisión, iba a poner de una vez por todas todos los puntos sobre las íes.

-Dejadme sola. Puedo con ella. Ya es hora de que escuche lo que yo le tengo que decir.- les dijo a su marido y a sus amigos.

Al ver la mirada de Hermione decidieron que lo mejor era hacer lo que ella decía, pocas veces la habían visto así.

-Hola, Lavender. Siento haber dejado a medias nuestra conversación.-dijo la castaña con fiereza- Ahora tengo un ratito si quieres la terminamos.

-Está bien.- dijo Lavender preparándose para el siguiente asalto-

-Mira querida. Te voy a dar unos cuantos consejos de amiga, como el que tú me has dado hace un rato. El primero no está bien coquetear con hombres casados, la gente podría empezar a pensar mal de ti. Segundo ninguna zorra de tres al cuarto me va a quitar a mi marido y tú estás incluida en esa categoría por si no te había quedado lo suficientemente claro. Tercero jamás te acostaste con mi marido, así que no digas mentiras, ya que te las puedes acabar creyendo y eso no es bueno para tu salud mental, las ilusiones vanas no llevan a ninguna parte, cariño. Cuarto consejo, yo soy su esposa y la futura madre de su hijo, si es verdad que estoy gorda, porque estoy embarazada. Así que yo sí que me he acostado con él, puedes soñar con eso si lo deseas. Y quinto y último y esto grábatelo en tu cabecita llena de serrín, nunca te quiso y nunca te querrá. Si te vuelves a acercar a él no sé lo que soy capaz de hacerte, pero te aseguro una cosa te dolerá y te recuerdo que por mi posición en el Ministerio tengo inmunidad diplomática. Así que querida ahora doy por zanjada nuestra pequeña conversación. Disfruta de la fiesta, yo pienso hacerlo junto a mi marido. Pásalo bien.- Hermione se giró y fue al encuentro de su marido-

Dicho esto Hermione supo que no volvería a ver fantasmas en Lavender, ya la había puesto en su sitio para siempre.

* * *

Bueno aquí está. Siento haber tardado pero me ha costado escribirlo. Y a sé que es largo pero… espero que os guste. Era aún más largo y lo he acortado para que no se haga pesado.

Por fin Hermione saca las uñas, siempre me cayó fatal Lavender y siempre he creído que hubiera sido necesario ponerla en su sitio. Así que como J.K Rowling no lo hizo… yo me he dado el gustazo XD. Ni mucho menos me comparo con la gran J.K Rowling pero creo que había más de una que le hubiera apetecido entrar en el libro y poner a Lavender en su sitio, entre ellas me incluyo a mí misma.

Muchas gracias por los reviews.

Muchos besitos

SUMMER


	33. Viéndola dormir

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**Viéndola dormir**

Ron estaba en la cama, miró el reloj que marcaba las tres de la madrugada. El pelirrojo estaba viendo dormir a su esposa, que dormía profundamente como hacía semanas que no dormía. El bebé estaba alterando el sueño de la castaña, que no conseguía dormir una noche seguida a causa de las pataditas. Esta noche era diferente, la señora Weasley, aún le costaba a Ron identificar a Hermione por ese nombre, estaba sumida en un sueño profundo.

_-Se lo tengo que decir-_ pensó Ron, mientras Herrmione suspiraba en sueños-_ Ya lo he retrasado demasiado. Al final Harry o Ginny se lo dirán y me la armará bien grande, últimamente está muy sensible. Sólo falta una semana y hace ya dos que lo sabes. No lo puedes retrasar más._

El pelirrojo suspiró y acarició los cabellos de su esposa.

_-Está tan tranquila… no la voy a despertar ahora y menos para eso. Se merece dormir bien una noche.-_ se dijo a sí mismo-_ Quizás esta mañana después de que nos digan el sexo del bebé… Ella estará más relajada y así se lo tomará mejor._

Esa era una buena idea después de la ecografía se lo diría. En la ecografía anterior no habían podido saber si su bebé sería un niño o una niña, ya que este había decidido mostrarles el trasero. A Hermione esto la desquició y dijo cuando ya estaba más calmada dijo que el bebé era igual que su padre que hacía todo esto para fastidiarla.

Estaba decidido, se lo diría a Hermione después de la visita.

* * *

A la salida del hospital.

-¡No, lo puedo creer es una niña!- dijo la futura madre muy emocionada aún con lágrimas en sus ojos-

-Será, una preciosidad igual que su madre- dijo Ron que no cabía en sí de alegría-

-Espero que tenga los ojos de su padre. Ese precioso océano azul que me enamoró y que aún me pierdo en él cuando te miro a los ojos.- la castaña se acercó y besó a su marido-

-Mientras tenga la inteligencia de su madre, todo le irá bien. Vamos a casa, princesa.

Al llegar a su casa.

-Hermione, siéntate tenemos que hablar.- dijo Ron intentando poner su mejor cara-

-¿Por fin me vas a decir qué es lo que lleva rondándote por la cabeza desde hace dos semanas?- preguntó la castaña-

-¿Alguien te ha dicho algo?

-No, pero no hace falta. Siempre has sido muy fácil de leer, cielo, por lo menos para mí.- le contestó su mujer-

-Me conoces demasiado bien.

-Llevamos juntos unos cuantos años y antes que tu esposa fui tu novia, y antes que tu novia fui tu amiga. Así que te conozco mejor de lo que me conozco a mí misma.

-Bueno… Hermione. Ante todo quiero decirte que esto no ha sido idea mía.- le dijo Ron a su esposa-

-Ron, me estás empezando a asustar.

-Bueno… Hermione no hay de qué asustarse, pero…-

-¡Ron suéltalo ya, por el amor de dios!- le dijo Hermione que realmente empezaba a estar preocupada-

-Lo que pasa es que en una semana me tengo que ir a una misión. Es algo rutinario… es una misión de reconocimiento. He intentado no ir… pero… va todo el departamento y… no he podido decir que no voy. Lo he intentado, pero ha sido imposible… te prometo que estaré en casa antes de que nazca la niña…- dijo Ron titubeando, a la vez que intentaba tranquilizar a su esposa-

-Ron, pensaba que ya habías dejado atrás las misiones. Yo no puedo soportar la incertidumbre. Pensaba que ahora que estamos casados y vamos a ser padres no irías más a esas estúpidas misiones que tanto odio.

-Hermione, soy auror. Aunque dejé la primera línea de combate cuando nos casamos, debes comprender que hay cosas que son parte de mi trabajo y ésta es una de ellas.

-Lo sé, pero eso no impide que me preocupe y si valoras mi salud mental no me vuelvas a decir que es algo rutinario.- le contestó Hermione intentado no demostrar su grado de histerismo que había alcanzado el nivel más alto en su escala-

-Te prometo que estaré bien.

-Ron… yo no quiero que te vayas. –dijo la castaña reprimiendo sus lágrimas de manera inútil-

-Estaré bien, princesa. Harry cuidará de mí y yo cuidaré de él. Así ni Ginny ni tú tendréis de qué preocuparos.- le dijo Ron-

-Estaré preocupada cada segundo que estés fuera.

-Pues no debes estarlo, eso no os va hacer bien ni a ti ni a la peque- la regañó Ron-

* * *

Había llegado el momento de la partida. Hermione pasaría el tiempo que Ron estuviera en la misión en casa de sus padres, a pesar de las insistencias de su marido para que fuera a La Madriguera junto con Ginny. Hermione veía del todo innecesario irse de su casa y no quería molestar en La Madriguera que ya tendrían suficiente con Ginny y el pequeño James. Así que habían llegado a un acuerdo, ella se quedaría en casa de sus padres y si pasara cualquier cosa se pondría de inmediato en contacto con Ginny o con La Madriguera.

Habían llegado ya a la casa de los Granger, ya que Ron no había querido que Hermione fuera a despedirlo al Ministerio, serían demasiadas emociones para ella y no quería recordarla el tiempo que durara la misión llorando mientras se despedía de él en el Ministerio.

-Mamá, papá. Ya hemos llegado. – anunció la castaña en cuanto sacó las llaves de la cerradura-

-Cariño, ya estáis aquí. Hola princesa, hola Ronald- dijo el señor Granger-

La señora Granger se acercó y abrazó a su hija y a su yerno.

-Hermione, cielo. Vamos a tu habitación a dejar tu equipaje.- dijo la señora Granger-

En el salón se quedaron los dos hombres de pié.

-Esto… me gustaría comentarte unas cosillas.- dijo Ron a su suegro-

-Dime.

-He traído algunas cosas de Hermione y te las doy a ti.- el pelirrojo sacó de su maleta un neceser verde claro- Aquí hay algunas cosas que Hermione se tiene que tomar y no sé si las habrá metido en su maleta. ¿Podría asegurarse de que se las toma?

-Sí, claro. Aunque mi hija, es muy responsable.- le contestó el señor Granger con una expresión incrédula-

-Normalmente, es así pero… el embarazo la ha trastornado un poco en ese sentido. Mire, este bote de aquí contiene una poción con vitaminas y hierro – dijo Ron enseñándole un bote de color marrón- Hermione detesta su sabor así que siempre que puede no se lo toma. Ha de tomar dos gotitas antes del desayuno y no hay excusas, se inventará miles de cosas como que sólo se las ha de tomar una vez por semana y cosas así… No es verdad se las ha de tomar cada día antes del desayuno.

-Bien, me encargaré de que se las tome- dijo el señor Granger-

-También ha de tomar una pastilla diaria de estas- el pelirrojo sacó un bote de pastillas de color blanco- Es ácido fólico, normalmente éstas se las toma sin ningún problema y creo que las ha metido en su maleta. Yo traigo éstas por si se le acaban. Sólo una cosa más, aquí dejo una lista de cosas que su hija ya no come, es por los ascos aún no los ha superado y en cuanto huele, ve o prueba alguna de estas cosas lo vomita todo. Si hubiera algo más que le diera asco a Hermione no dude en ponerlo en la lista.

-Ron, nunca pensé que lo tuvieras todo tan controlado. Realmente amas muchísimo a mi hija.- reconoció el señor Granger-

-La quiero más que a ninguna otra persona en el mundo, incluso la quiero más que a mí mismo.- le contestó Ron-

En ese momento apareció Hermione en el salón y miró mal a su marido al darse cuenta de lo que contenía el neceser verde.

-Bueno, nosotros dos nos vamos. Que tengas buen viaje Ron- dijo la señora Granger abrazando a su yerno-

-Que tengas buen viaje.- le deseó también el señor Granger-

-Gracias.- contestó el pelirrojo-

Los señores Granger dejaron un poco de intimidad a la pareja para que se despidieran.

-Bueno, princesa me tengo que ir.- dijo Ron- Cuídate mucho.

-El que se ha de cuidar eres tú.

-Volveré tan pronto que ni siquiera te va a dar tiempo a echarme de menos.

La castaña no podía contener las lágrimas.

-Prométeme que volverás, para ver nacer a tu hija. Yo no puedo hacer esto sola.- dijo Hermione sollozando.

-Te prometo, que estaré aquí para verla nacer. No hay nada en el mundo que pueda impedirme ver nacer a mi hija. Te lo prometo.

-Recuerda que tienes que volver. No te hagas el héroe, que nos conocemos. Antes no tenías a nadie por quién volver, ahora tienes a tu hija. –le suplicó la castaña-

-En eso te equivocas, en toda mi carrera siempre he tenido a alguien por quien volver, ese alguien siempre has sido tú. Ahora no sólo eres el amor de mi vida por el que tengo que volver, ahora además eres la madre de mi hija a la que llevas en tu interior. Volveré, no te preocupes por mí. Nada de hacerme el héroe, te lo prometo. Ahora me tengo que marchar, mi amor.

-Cuídate mucho. – le pidió otra vez la castaña, mientras se acercaba a besar a su marido-

-Cuídate.

-Te quiero.- dijo Hermione-

Ron se inclinó y besó el vientre de Hermione y después la besó a ella.

-Yo también os quiero a las dos. Adiós.- dijo Ron-

-Adiós. Te quiero. -se despidió Hermione-

* * *

He vuelto de vacaciones y aquí dejo otro capítulo. He descolgado el anterior "recuerdos" porque no me gustaba.

Bueno besitos a todos.

SUMMER.


	34. Haciendo preguntas

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**Haciendo preguntas**

Los días pasaban lentamente para Hermione. No soportaba no saber qué había sido de su marido, si estaba bien o si estaba herido. El no saber siempre la había incomodado y preocupado. En esta ocasión la ignorancia no la incomodaba ni la fastidiaba en exceso, lo que la castaña llevaba peor era la incertidumbre.

Se pasaba horas y horas sentada en la terraza de su antiguo cuarto de casa de sus padres intentando no pensar y sobretodo no ponerse en lo peor. Pero esto se había acabado llevaba dos semanas sin saber nada de Ron y eso no iba a continuar igual. Ginny y ella acordaron la tarde anterior que intentarían averiguar qué era lo que había apartado a sus respectivos maridos de su lado.

Hermione se disponía a traspasar la puerta del despacho del señor Ministro de Magia. La secretaria de Kingsley la estaba esperando.

-Buenos días, señora Weasley.- saludó la secretaria de unos cincuenta años a Hermione-

-Buenos días, Emma. ¿Qué tal se encuentra hoy?-le preguntó la castaña-

-Me encuentro muy bien, gracias. ¿Qué tal están usted y la pequeña?-

-Estamos muy bien, aunque me empiezo a encontrar un poco pesada.

-Es normal, yo he tenido siete hijos y siempre es lo mismo, los últimos meses una se encuentra muy pesada y con ganas de verle la carita.-dijo la secretaria sonriendo amablemente- Pase, el señor Ministro la está esperando.

Hermione entró en el despacho. Kingsley la estaba esperando.

-Buenos días.-dijo Hermione-

-Buenos días. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- le preguntó el ministro de magia-

-Bueno quería tratar unos asuntos… y me preguntaba si… me los podría resolver-

-¿De qué se trata?

-La cuestión, es que sería muy importante que supiera en qué se está trabajando en cada sección del Ministerio. El departamento de Leyes mágicas tiene nueva junta directiva y ya sabe yo soy la nueva directora. Y sería de vital importancia que conociera cómo funcionan el resto de departamentos, ya que las leyes en las que estamos trabajando tratan de modernizar el mundo mágico y no me gustaría dejarme por desconocimiento alguna cosa sin contemplar- respondió Hermione, tal y cómo había planeado para sacarle la información que necesitaba al Ministro-

-Bien, supongo que es muy coherente por tu parte. ¿Por dónde quieres que empecemos? –le preguntó Kingsley-

-No se… por cualquiera. ¿ por el departamento de aurores?- dijo la castaña con un tomo que pretendía ser casual-

- A lo que se está dedicando este departamento en estos momentos, no te lo podemos comunicar, pero te puedo comunicar lo que hacen el resto de departamentos en estos momentos.-le respondió él-

-Me interesa en especial ese departamento, es el que está trayendo más de cabeza a mi departamento. Me interesaría mucho saber sus actividades recientes y las actuales.

El Ministro de Magia se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía Hermione.

-¿Me lo estás pidiendo como la señora Hermione Jean Weasley, directora del departamento de Leyes Mágicas, que solicita un informe al señor Ministro de Magia , o como Hermione, esposa de un auror, que le pide ayuda a su buen amigo Kingsley?- le preguntó Kingsley con suspicacia-

-Te lo pido como Hermione.- se sinceró la castaña-

-Está bien, como amigo te voy a decir cosas que son alto secreto y que no deben salir de este despacho o bueno han de quedar entre tú, yo y Ginny, que curiosamente me quiere entrevistar esta tarde para un artículo. Harry y Ron me van a matar por esto, pero creo que tenéis derecho a saberlo. Así que voy hacer llamar a Ginny a mi despacho para hablar con las dos.

A la media hora Ginny Potter se encontraba sentada en el despacho de Kingsley.

-Está bien, no sé por dónde empezar.- dijo el ministro- Escuchad, tened muy claro que lo que voy a deciros va en contra de todas las reglas, no deberíais saber nada de esto y es posible que os vaya a preocupar más de la cuenta, pero por la amistad que nos une os lo voy a contar. Harry y Ron así como todo el departamento de aurores no han ido a una misión de reconocimiento rutinario, como vuestros maridos os han hecho creer. Es más siendo, dos brujas tan inteligentes, no os han dado ni una buena excusa y eso ha hecho que saltaran todas vuestras alarmas. No sé exactamente dónde están y mis últimas informaciones, y ante todo que os quede bien grabado, son de que todo el mundo está perfectamente.

-Pero, ¿nos vas a decir qué es lo que están haciendo nuestros maridos? por favor- dijo Ginny muy nerviosa-

-Harry y Ron me van a matar por decíroslo. No querían que os enterarais de nada, estáis embarazadas y…

-Que estemos embarazadas no quiere decir que seamos tontas- le interrumpió la castaña de los nervios-

-Ellos no querían que os disgustarais, pero al verdad es que están en una misión de captura no de reconocimiento y no os puedo decir nada más. Sólo os puedo decir que ayer por la tarde recibí un patronus de Harry diciendo que todos estaban bien y que no había habido heridos. Es posible que en una semana estén ya de vuelta.

* * *

Las palabras de Kingsley no habían tranquilizado lo más mínimo a Hermione, es más era la primera vez en su vida que hubiera vivido mejor en la ignorancia más profunda. La castaña llevaba varios días con pesadillas y esto le hacía revivir lo que sintió cuando tenía 19 años y Ron acabó en el hospital muy grave.

Se dispuso a acostarse tratando de no pensar en la bomba que el ministro de soltar, tenía que cuidarse por su hija y eso era lo que se disponía a hacer. Había cenado sin hambre, sólo porque tenía que comer, su madre ya se encargaba de recordarle que ahora ella también era madre y se debía cuidar por la criatura que crecía en su interior.

Aunque ya estaba acostada no podía conciliar el sueño, no podía dejar de pensar que era muy posible que su hija no conociera a su padre. Su vena más melodramática había salido a la luz. Al final, el cansancio la venció y se quedó dormida.

-Hermione, cariño despierta- le dijo una voz masculina-

La castaña abrió los ojos y allí estaba su marido. Seguramente seguía dormida y soñando, pensó.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado-

La castaña no le pudo contestar simplemente se abrazó a él entre lágrimas para convencerse de que era real, su marido estaba allí y había vuelto sano y salvo.

-Hermione, simplemente era una pesadilla. Estoy aquí todo, va bien, no quería despertarte pero estabas tan agitada…

-Si tú estás aquí todo va bien.-dijo Hermione-

El pelirrojo se acercó y besó a su esposa.

* * *

Hola a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aquí dejo otro capítulo con mis ralladas XD Espero que os guste

Besitos (de parte de la reina cotilla)…. es broma

Besitos

SUMMER


	35. Irreversible

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Inspirado en Irreversible de LODVG.

**Irreversible**

Era una lluviosa noche de abril. A Hermione le estaba poniendo nerviosa tanta lluvia, llevaba tres días lloviendo sin parar. Al no poder salir su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas a muchas cosas mientras miraba por la ventana del salón de su casa. Las preguntas y el temor se estaban apoderando de ella.

"¿Seré una buena madre? ¿Conseguiré compaginarlo todo?" se preguntaba un y otra vez. Nunca había sido una persona segura de sí misma por mucho que se esforzara siempre en aparentar seguridad.

Al menos sabía en lo que no quería convertirse, que siempre es un buen comienzo, pero no estaba segura de cómo afrontar su futura maternidad. Había leído infinidad de libros sobre el embarazo y la maternidad, pero ninguno decía cómo ser una buena madre.

-Hermione, cariño estás muy pensativa. ¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Ron-

-En nada en concreto y en todo a la vez- le contestó la castaña-

-Mira que eso es difícil…-bromeó él-

-No sé, ahora que se acerca el momento del parto me hago muchas preguntas y me acuerdo de muchas cosas-

.¿Cómo qué?

-Pienso en lo repentino de mi embarazo, en si estaba preparada para ser madre.- dijo Hermione-

-Serás una buena madre mi amor- le contestó su marido- De eso estoy completamente seguro.

-Gracias, cielo. Pero también pensaba en nosotros y en lo irreversible que es el paso del tiempo. No he podido evitar recordar la primera vez que te vi, nuestra primera pelea como amigos, nuestra primera reconciliación, nuestro primer tonteo, nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera vez, nuestra boda. Y me he dado cuenta de que no voy a poder volver a vivir esos momentos que fueron tan especiales.

-Viviremos, otros momentos especiales, pero el paso del tiempo es inevitable, princesa.- observó el pelirrojo- Todo es irreversible, por eso todo es único.

-Me gustaría poder volver a vivir todos esos momentos.

-Eso no es posible, simplemente como tú has dicho es irreversible. Es como dar un salto al vacío o robar un pétalo a una flor.

-Como hablar rompiendo un secreto o escribir mi firma en un papel.

-Exactamente, preciosa. Como ver que vuelve a ser invierno y que los niños ya me tratan de usted- bromeó el pelirrojo-

-Todo es irreversible.- dijo la castaña- Como abrir mi hucha de primero.

- O decidir ser tres en vez de dos. Que es lo que estamos viviendo ahora. Mi corazón se ha vuelto irreversible desde el momento en que el destino lo marcó, y mi destino siempre has sido tú, Hermione, desde el primer momento cuando te vi en el tren por primera vez, aunque yo en ese momento no lo supiera.- le dijo Ron a su esposa-

-Yo siento lo mismo. No puedo evitar recordar El baile de Navidad y lo furiosa que me puse porque no me pidieras ir contigo. Ahora te voy a contar algo que nunca te he contado algo. Después del baile y nuestra discusión, soñé contigo y que me besabas. Aquella noche soñé lo que luego escuché y desde entonces ya sé que yo quiero contigo. Desde entonces se que tú eres mi verdadero amor.

Después de esta declaración mutua de amor se quedaron mirando como la lluvia caía por la ventana. Viendo llover se quedaron dormidos en el sofá.

9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡

Siento muchísimo mi retraso. No tengo perdón, pero sigo muy ocupada con el final de mi carrera.

Esta semana, en concreto el 17 de mayo ha sido mi cumpleaños y han caído 21 primaveras. Esto me ha hecho pensar en el paso del tiempo y en lo irreversible que es todo. Así que me ha dado por escuchar esta canción de LODVG, Irreversible, y en pensar lo que he hecho con mi vida. Así que estoy un poco depresiva al darme cuenta de todo lo que no he hecho. Siento si es un poco deprimente.

Besitos

SUMMER


	36. La llegada al mundo de Rosie

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**La llegada al mundo de Rosie**

Ron y Hermione estaban en la cama después de pasar una agradable tarde de abril.

El pelirrojo estaba durmiendo plácidamente, mientras que Hermione no podía dormir. Empezaba a tener molestias, parecía que la niña estaba muy movida esa noche y la iba a dejar dormir.

_-Bueno en una semana salgo de cuentas, así que es normal que la peque esté tan revoltosa, aunque jamás me había dolido tanto como ahora. Debe ser que ya es muy grande.-_pensó Hermione a la vez que se volvía a poner de lado en la cama para intentar conciliar el sueño.

El dolor cada vez era más fuerte y ya no pudo pensar nada más, de repente sintió un dolor muy fuerte y las sábanas quedaron mojadas por un líquido transparente, sin duda líquido amniótico.

-¡Ron, despierta!- le vociferó Hermione a su marido a la vez que lo sacudía para despertarlo- Creo que he roto aguas.

-Pues coge otro vaso, ya lo recogeremos mañana- le dijo el pelirrojo medio dormido-

-Ron, no se me ha roto un vaso. He roto aguas- dijo Hermione- Despierta.

-Pues trae más agua- dijo Ron dormido-

-Ron levántate de una vez, he roto aguas, es decir que estoy de parto, tu hija va a nacer. ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- bramó Hermione cuando le vino una contracción.

-¿Qué estas de parto?-dijo Ron mientras se ponía de pie de un salto y se ponía los pantalones- No te preocupes cariño ahora mismo vamos al hospital en diez minutos estaremos allí, todo va a salir bien.

En la sala de partos del hospital.

-Princesa, ya hemos llegado no te preocupes, ya estamos aquí. ¿cómo estás?- le pregunto Ron a su esposa-

-Duele.- le respondió la castaña entre gemidos de dolor-

-He avisado a tus padres y a los míos. Además he avisado a Ginny.- le explicó el pelirrojo-

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la sala.

-Buenas noches, señora Weasley. Soy la doctora Meyer. La voy a atender durante el parto y ella es la señorita York, su comadrona. El parto es igual para las brujas y para las muggles. No existe ningún conjuro que lo acelere, lo que sí le podemos ofrecer es la epidural cuando haya dilatado cinco centímetros. –les explicó la doctora- Como es usted primeriza su hija tardará un poquito en nacer. No se preocupe todo va perfecto y en nada la podrán anestesiar, solo ha de aguantar un poquito más. Cualquier cosa que necesiten nos avisan. Iremos pasando a verla.

La doctora salió.

-¿Lo ves? en nada dejará de dolerte cariño, todo va a salir bien- dijo Ron mientras acariciaba la cara de la castaña- Aguanta un poquito más.

-Tú te callas, la culpa es tuya.- le gritó Hermione, ya que volvía a tener una contracción y cada vez eran más seguidas- Haz que pare por favor.

9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9

-Muy bien señora Weasley empuje.- le indicaba la doctora a Hermione- Un empujón más y todo habrá terminado. Un último esfuerzo.

-No puedo más- gimió Hermione, que llevaba diez horas de parto-

-Un último esfuerzo, empuje con rabia. Le prometo que ya se acaba.- la animó la comadrona- Podrá verle la carita a Rose.

Hermione empujó con todas sus fuerzas, a su lado estaba Ron que no le había soltado la mano en ningún momento.

-Aquí está la pequeña Rose.-dijo la doctora a la vez que la ponía a la pequeña sobre el pecho de su madre-

Hermione lloraba a causa de la emoción. Ron se acercó a besar a su esposa también muy emocionado por el nacimiento de su hija.

-Es preciosa.-dijo Hermione-

-Gracias.-le dijo el pelirrojo a su mujer- Es perfecta. Solo tú podrías darme un milagro como ella. Te quiero. Os quiero a las dos.

-Yo también te quiero.-le contestó Hermione, besándole.-

9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡

Mil perdones por tardar mucho en actualizar es que ahora ya trabajo y hay muchos días que tengo guardia en el hospital.

Gracias a todos, Espero que os haya gustado.

Besos

SUMMER


	37. Palabras para Rosie

Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran J.K Rowling.

**Palabras para Rosie**

La pequeña Rosie dormía en los brazos de su madre, hacía escasamente una hora que la pequeña había nacido y en ese momento estaban siendo trasladadas a la habitación del hospital.

Ron se acercó a su esposa en cuanto la acomodaron en la cama de la habitación y la besó.

-Cariño, es simplemente perfecta.- dijo Hermione-

-Es una preciosidad, y es la primera persona que es mía.

-Oye ¿Quién ha tenido a la niña? Si no yo…-dijo Hermione bromeando con su marido-

-Bueno es de los dos. Es tan bonita como su madre.

-Pues yo creo que es una Weasley, no tiene pelo aún pero me da a mí por el tono de su piel que será una autentica Weasley.

-Eso ya lo averiguaremos, pero tiene tus labios. ¿Lo ves? Tiene el labio inferior más lleno que el superior. Es una atentica princesita, como su madre.- Le dijo Ron-

-Es preciosa.- dijo la castaña acariciando la carita de la recién nacida- Mira está abriendo los ojos y son azules como los tuyos. Menos mal, siempre me han encantado tus ojos, me he perdido en ellos muchas veces y siempre me han parecido preciosos, son azules como un oceáno.

- ¡Es verdad tiene mis ojos! ¿Puedo cogerla?-preguntó dudoso Ron-

-Pues claro, eres su padre. ¿Por qué no la ibas a coger?

-Es que es tan pequeña, que no sé si sabré… Mis manos son tan grandes y ella es una cosita tan pequeña…- dijo el pelirrojo-

-Ven aquí y coge a tu hija- le respondió Hermione sonriendo- Tú siempre tan inseguro.

Ron se acercó a ella formando una cuna con sus brazos.

-Ahora vas ir con papá- dijo la castaña dulcemente mientras depositaba a la niña en los brazos de su padre -

-Hola princesita soy papá.-dijo Ron con dulzura- Hermione, me la voy a llevar un minuto, para que conozca a sus tíos y a sus abuelos.

-Si claro, ves. Luego podrán pasar a verme. En cuanto la enfermera me diga que pueden pasar las visitas, haz que venga mi madre, por favor.-le pidió la castaña-

-Sí, claro. Debe estar subiéndose por las paredes, el no saber cómo está su niña…-dijo Ron sonriendo- Ahora volvemos.

El pelirrojo se dirigió a la sala de espera con la niña en brazos.

Allí estaba toda la familia Weasley y los padres de Hermione. Ron se acercó hasta ellos.

-Os quiero presentar a alguien.- dijo Ron sonriendo- Esta es la pequeña Rose Isabella Weasley.

Todos se acercaron más al pelirrojo y a la recién nacida.

-Es preciosa- dijo la señora Granger-

-Como su madre cuando nació- dijo el señor Granger-

-Es verdad hijo es una muñeca- dijo la señora Weasley-

-Una verdadera preciosidad- dijo el abuelo Weasley-

-¿Cómo está mi hija?-preguntó la señora Granger-

-Está estupendamente, aunque agotada- contestó Ron-

En ese momento la pequeña Rosie empezó a llorar.

-No, preciosa, cálmate- le dijo su padre mientras la mecía- Ahora vamos con mamá. Tranquila.

-Enhorabuena Ron.- dijo Harry- Es preciosa.

-Sí, enhorabuena hermanito. Felicita a Hermione de mi parte, no sé cuándo podremos entrar a verla.- dijo Ginny- Dale un beso de mi parte.

9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡

Era de noche y las visitas se habían marchado a casa. Hermione se había dormido en seguida, o al menos eso pensaba Ron que tenía a su hija en brazos. No sabía porqué pero se había puesto a hablar con la niña como quien da un discurso.

-¿Sabes princesita? Tenemos mucha suerte de tener a mamá, es perfecta y tú serás igual de perfecta que ella, bueno que digo, tú ya eres perfecta Rosie. Tendrás que tener un poquito de paciencia con tu mamá, es un poquito mandona a veces, pero siempre lo hace porque nos quiere y siempre tiene razón, no sé cómo pero siempre es así, ella siempre tiene razón. Sólo pido que te parezcas mucho a ella, así serás de mayor una gran mujer como lo es tu madre. Así serás preciosa, dulce, amable, intuitiva y sobretodo inteligente. No quiero que seas un florero quiero que seas como mamá una gran mujer capaz de hacer feliz a alguien como yo. Sólo tu mamá es capaz de traer a la vida a un pequeño milagro como tú, princesita. Hay tantas cosas que quiero que sepas… Pero ante todo quiero que sepas que te quiero más que a nada en el mundo.

El pelirrojo se acercó, besó la frente su hija y la dejó en la cuna. Se acurrucó en el sofá de la habitación y se durmió.

A Hermione se le resbalaron las lágrimas al oír las palabras de su marido, lo quería con toda su alma y la había hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo. Ahora que había nacido su pequeña su felicidad era aún mayor, si eso era humanamente posible.

Al ver a su hija dormida en su cunita. No pudo evitar acordarse de una canción que siempre le había gustado. Cuando era más joven y la escuchaba siempre se imaginaba que así era como se debía sentir una madre y ahora que ella una madre sabía que era así. La canción decía así:

Es pronto para comprender  
Que pueda mirarte y verme a la vez  
Que escuches hoy mi voz que tanto te cantó los meses que tú fuiste yo

Es pronto para comprender  
La vida es tan bella como tú la quieras ver  
Si lloras cantaré si sufres te hablaré si mueres moriré también

Si te cuentan que lloré cuando te cogí en mis brazos  
No me pude contener porque te quiero tanto

Es pronto para comprender verás cómo el mundo es injusto y cruel  
Porque un amanecer sin nada que perder es muy difícil de entender

Si te cuentan que lloré cuando te cogí en mis brazos  
No me pude contener porque te quiero tanto

Porque te quiero tanto cómo el mar a su verano,  
Cómo el dolor a su amigo el engaño  
Cómo el sol cuando ve nacer una flor

Si te cuentan que lloré cuando te cogí en mis brazos  
No me pude contener porque te quiero tanto  
porque te quiero tanto  
porque te quiero tanto  
porque te quiero tanto

9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡

Hola, no suelo ponerme gruñona…Pero este es un tema importante... Ayer visité otra web de fics, concretamente potterfics y ¿cuál fue mi sorpresa? Me encontré que mi fic había sido publicado con otro nombre, la supuesta autora aclara que la historia no es suya pero no me menciona y en ningún momento me ha pedido permiso para publicarla.

Esto me ha molestado mucho, ya que he intentado ponerme en contacto con quien la ha publicado y no me ha contestado. solo quería aclarar que NO TIENE MI PERMISO para publicar MI fic.

Os agradecería a todos que no la visitarais, ya que en mi opinión me ha plagiado sin ninguna consideración y sin ningún permiso.

Gracias a los que me habeis avisado y gracias a los que seguís leyendo mi historia.

Bueno gracias por los reviews me dan mucho ánimo a seguir escribiendo.

Este fic está inspirado en Palabras para Paula de LOVG.

Me he permitido hacer un guiño a la saga Crepúsculo con el segundo nombre de Rosie "Isabella" como Bella de Twilight. Sé que no es riguroso pero me ha parecido bonito, siempre me ha gustado el nombre de Isabella.

No sé cuándo podré volver a subir otro capi, porque he empezado a trabajar y parece que mi nombre es sinónimo de hacer guardias para mi jefa. Bueno la vida de enfermera es así…

Besitos

SUMMER


	38. Una Vogue idea

Lo de siempre…Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, sino a J.K Rowling.

**Una Vogue idea**

Hermione estaba arreglando el desván. Aprovechó este ratito de tranquilidad que tenía para hacerlo. Muchas cosas le recordaron a otra época, encontró su túnica añil del baile de navidad. También encontró a Ashley su barbie favorita de la infancia que guardó con mucho cariño para podérsela dar a Rosie cuando tuviera edad para jugar con muñecas.

En esos momentos se encontraba recogiendo unas revistas viejas cuando se encontró con algo que le hizo sonreír y la transportó años atrás, concretamente a cuando tenía veintiún años.

-Inicio flash-back-

-Porfa, porfa, porfa.- le suplicaba una voz femenina en su recuerdo-

-He dicho que no, y es que no. No seas plomo.- le contestó Hermione de muy mal humor - Además me da mucha vergüenza.

- Se buena hazlo por mí. Anda Hermione…-

-Ginny mira que eres pesada.- le contestó la castaña a su mejor amiga-

-Es que el reportaje de este mes se me ha caído. Estoy en un apuro muy gordo, no te lo pediría a menos que fuera así. Hazme ese gran favor. Seré tu esclava durante un mes, que digo durante un mes seré tu esclava de por vida.- le dijo Ginny-

-Ginny…

-¿Eso es un sí?- preguntó la pelirroja sabiendo que había ganado la batalla-

-No, Ginny. Eso es un no. No quiero hacerlo.- se resistió la castaña-

-Sé buena, mi trabajo depende de ello. No irás a cargar con ese peso sobre tu conciencia…

-Eso es chantaje.

-¿Significa que aceptas?

-Está bien….

-Gracias, eres la mejor amiga que ha existe. Eres la mejor. Te quiero.- dijo Ginny en tono triunfal-

Al cabo de dos días….

-Mira que dejarte convencer por mi hermana. Si es que no sabes decir que no, eres demasiado buena.-le dijo Ron-

-Mira, tu hermana me necesitaba y estoy segura que ella haría lo mismo por mí y asunto zanjado. –le contestó ella a su novio-

-Y dime ¿por qué hemos de venir todos? ¿Qué hacemos aquí Harry, Luna y yo?- le preguntó el pelirrojo con curiosidad.-

-Mira estar segura de mí misma es lo que peor se me da y necesito vuestra ayuda. Necesito a Ginny porque ella me ha metido en este follón. Necesito a Harry porque es como un hermano y además aplaca a tu hermana cuando se le va la olla, que todos sabemos cómo es…. Necesito a Luna porque siempre me dice la verdad, aunque no me guste. Y sobre todo te necesito a ti, porque nadie más que tú me hace sentir guapa. También le había dicho a Neville que viniese pero no le ha sido posible… Necesito todo el apoyo moral que me podáis proporcionar.- le dijo la castaña a su novio-

-Hermione, tú siempre estás preciosa.- le dijo Ron mientras se acercaba para besarla-

Cuando se separaron entraron. Y se encontraron con una Ginny muy impaciente y al resto de sus amigos esperándolos.

-Mira, parece que la estrella ha aparecido- le dijo Ginny sonriendo- Venga vamos al probador la sesión de fotos empezará en nada.

-Antes de nada… ¿Alguien me puede recordar por qué hago esto?-dijo Hermione muy insegura-

-Mira, Hermione es muy sencillo. Ginny te pidió un gran favor que ni en mil años podrá devolverte y tú como eres buena y, a veces perdona que te diga un poco tonta de pura buena, pues aceptaste que ella te hiciera una entrevista y una sesión de fotos para Vogue-Wicht. Y aquí estás, dispuesta a hacerte las fotos para la portada y el reportaje de 50 páginas de una revista.- resumió Luna del tirón con sencillez y sinceridad- Así que ya no hay marcha atrás, ve a probarte la ropa y escoge los modelitos.

-Es que no sé si podré hacerlo.- dijo Hermione-

-Mira cariño… ¿qué diferencia hay entre salir en una revista guapísima de la muerte a contonearte con tus Louboutin por todo el Callejón Diagon?-le preguntó Ginny a la castaña-

-Yo no me contoneo. –se defendió Hermione-

-Sí, lo haces, como todas. Además eres la que tiene más gracia sobre tacones. Y tengo una pequeña sorpresita, la ropa ha sido elegida especialmente para ti… Así que cuando termines la sesión te la puedes quedar. Como no cobras nada por el reportaje es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer. Así que ve a probarte la ropa y disfruta.- le dijo Ginny-

Ya en el probador Hermione se encontró con una cantidad indecente de vestidos de sus diseñadores favoritos, todos ellos muggles. Estaban todos los grandes de la moda muggle Fendi, Prada, Marc Jacobs, Dior, Dolce and Gabbana, Gucci, Armani, Oscar de la Renta y muchos más.

-Me siento como Julia Roberts en Pretty Woman.- dijo Hermione alucinada por semejante despliegue-

-Bueno, hay que salvar dos diferencias.-dijo Ginny sonriendo- Bueno tres, mejor dicho.

-¿Cúales?- preguntó Hermione con curiosidad-

-Primera tú no eres prostituta. Segunda no eres pelirroja, aunque yo si se te sirve de algo tener a una pelirroja cerca…- bromeó la periodista-

-Y ¿Cuál es la tercera?- preguntó la castaña llena de curiosidad-

-Hombre… yo adoro a mi hermano pero…

-Pero ¿qué?

-Hombre que no es precisamente Richard Gere…- bromeó la pelirroja-

-No es Richard Gere, pero está muy bueno. Tiene unos pectorales y un culo impresionantes, jamás pensé que estaría tan agradecida al deporte…- dijo Hermione para chinchar a su mejor amiga-

-Puaj… Esto lo voy a incluir en la categoría de cosas que no quería oír ni saber de mi hermano.

-Pues no haber sacado el tema…

-Ya basta chicas, Hermione te tienes que probar un montón de ropa- dijo Luna zanjando el pique entre sus amigas-

Hermione entró en el probador y se probó todos y cada uno de los modelos que Ginny había seleccionado para ella.

Al cabo de unos minutos.

Allí estaba ella dispuesta a salir con el primer conjunto. No se sentía demasiado cómoda llevándolo y la verdad es que necesitaba mucha seguridad en sí misma. Descorrió la cortina, llevaba una chaqueta azul cerúleo, un top negro, unos shorts negros muy pequeños, un bolso estilo Birkin y unos taconazos de quince centímetros de altura.

-Cariño, pareces una modelo- le dijo Ginny-

-Estás espectacular.- le dijo Luna- Eres toda una chica de portada.

-¿Seguro?- dijo la castaña con inseguridad-

-Seguro, cuando te vea mi hermano se le va a caer la baba. Chica eres todo piernas- dijo Ginny-

Hermione cogió aire y salió al estudio de fotografía.

La reacción de Ron la animó muchísimo. El pelirrojo se había quedado con la boca abierta y cuando la cerró tuvo que tragar saliva.

-¿Qué tal estoy?- le preguntó a su novio acercándose a él-

-No creo que sea buena idea que salgas así en una revista- le dijo Ron-

-¿Tan mal me queda? Ya le dije a Ginny que era demasiado… Voy a cambiarme y…-dijo Hermione desanimada, había malinterpretado su reacción, se dijo a sí misma-

-Es que no es buena idea, porque estás muy sexy. Todos los hombres del mundo mágico te van a desear y me pondré muy celoso…-bromeó el pelirrojo-

-¡tonto!- le dijo Hermione-

-Anda ve a hacerte las fotos.-

Hermione se encaminó hacia el set. Mientras le hacían las primeras fotos pudo oír parte de una conversación entre Harry y Ron:

- ¿Sabes? Ahora salgo con una modelo.- le dijo Ron al niño que sobrevivió-

-Sí, tío. Y yo soy el "hermano" de una súper modelo.- le contestó Harry- Está muy guapa.

-No tío, está preciosa.- le dijo el pelirrojo mirando embobado a su chica- Y siempre ha sido preciosa.

Hermione se lo pasó en grande haciendo la sesión de fotos. La última foto que se hizo fue la de la portada, donde lucía un precioso vestido en color verdoso con pedrería y tul de Dior. Ese vestido le hizo mucha ilusión, ya que Carrie Bradshaw lo había lucido en el último capítulo de Sexo en Nueva York y siempre le había encantado. Se notaba que Ginny lo había elegido especialmente para ella.

Parecía una princesa recién salida de un cuento.

-fin del flash-back-

Hermione volvió a guardar la revista en su lugar, aunque no pudo dejar de sonreír durante todo el día. Ese encuentro la había transportado a un buen recuerdo de su vida. Se preguntó dónde habrían ido a parar las fotos originales de esa sesión, jamás se preocupó de tenerlas.

Lo que ella no sabía es que esa fotos no se habían perdido. Ron las tenía todas guardadas e incluso había una foto con su vestido de princesa en su despacho del Departamento de Aurores.

Bueno aquí dejo un capítulo después de siglos sin publicar nada… Las guardias son muy duras XD.

Se me ocurrió la idea mientras hacía una maratón de Sexo en Nueva York con mi mejor amiga. Sé que es muy alocada, pero me apetecía.

Los estilismos que imagino para Hermione son todos sacados de Sexo en Nueva York, si habéis visto la serie os podéis hacer una idea. No sé si se pueden publicar links de fotos… si es así que alguien me lo diga y yo subo los estilismo que había escogido para Hermione.

Besos

SUMMER


	39. Desnuda frente a ti

Todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

Este capítulo me ha quedado algo subidito pero nada que me haga cambiar la clasificación del fic, simplemente he intentado que sea tierno.

**Desnuda frente a ti.**

Aquel día, era un día muy especial, Ron y Hermione cumplían un año de casados.

La castaña lo estaba preparando todo y absolutamente todo estaba calculado. Rosie pasaría la noche con su abuela materna, la señora Granger. La cena estaba en el horno, Hermione estaba cocinando uno de los platos favoritos de su marido, que era una recta de la madre de éste. La mesa estaba perfecta, las velas le daban al salón un toque romántico y tenue que a Hermione siempre le había gustado. El regalo de Ron estaba en la cómoda y esperaba que le gustara.

Faltaba una hora para que su marido llegara, así que Hermione se preparó para su gran noche. Quería que su primer aniversario fuera absolutamente perfecto e inolvidable.

Se puso un vestido negro de tirantes que había comprado esa mañana antes de entrar a trabajar y unos zapatos de tacón de aguja, ya que sabía que los tacones volvían loco a su pelirrojo. Se maquilló y se peinó con un recogido sencillo. El único exceso de su look era el pintalabios que era de color rojo subido.

Al cabo de una hora, tal y como la castaña había previsto, llegó Ron. Él llevaba en la mano un ramo de rosas rosadas, las favoritas de su esposa.

-Feliz aniversario cariño.- dijo Hermione acercándose al pelirrojo para darle un beso de bienvenida-

-Feliz aniversario princesa.-le respondió él mientras le entregaba el ramo de flores-

-Hoy es un día muy especial, cumplimos nuestro primer año de casados.- dijo ella- He preparado una cena muy especial, tu plato favorito. Si quieres pasa al comedor y ve abriendo la botella de vino.

El pelirrojo pasó al salón mientras Hermione se encaminaba a la cocina para servir el asado con verduras que con tanto esmero había preparado. La pareja cenó el asado y fresas con chocolate de postre.

-Bueno, llegó el momento de los regalos.- dijo Ron- Cierra los ojos amor mío. No los abras, no hagas trampa.

La castaña cerró los ojos.

-Ya puedes abrirlos.-

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos encontró un precioso collar de diamantes digno de cualquier reina.

-¡Oh, Ron es precioso! Pero no tendrías que haberlo hecho mis regalos no son tan caros, quedamos que simplemente nos compraríamos un detalle el uno al otro…-dijo Hermione-

-¿Tus regalos? ¿Hay más de un regalo?- arqueó las cejas él-

-Sí… bueno… es que he pensado que te gustarían…-dijo Hermione algo sonrojada, sacó de la cómoda del comedor un paquete y se lo entregó a su marido- Este es mi primer regalo.

Ron cogió el paquete y encontró unos gemelos. Seguramente no eran tan caros como el collar que él le había regalado a ella, pero tampoco eran una baratija, precisamente.

-¡Hermione, me encantan! Por eso te referías a regalos porque son dos gemelos.- dijo el pelirrojo como si comprendiera lo que pasaba por la mente de la castaña- Son muy bonitos.

-No, hay otro regalo más.- dijo ella encaminándose otra vez a la cómoda del salón- ¡Oh, no! Lo tenía todo preparado para que fuera perfecto y me he dejado tu segundo regalo en nuestra habitación. Subo a buscarlo.

La castaña se encaminó a la habitación de matrimonio que compartía con su marido sonriente. Todo estaba saliendo según lo previsto. A veces Ron era tan inocente y se dejaba liar por ella de una manera que le inspiraba mucha ternura. Todo estaba a punto, se encaminó hacía el baño.

A los cinco minutos de que Hermione hubiera subido se oyó la voz del pelirrojo que provenía del salón.

-Princesa, ¿pasa algo?-

-Ron soy un desastre. He escondido tu regalo en el armario para que no pudieras encontrarlo y ahora no alcanzo a cogerlo. Sé que es un fastidio, pero… ¿Podrías venir y bajarlo?- dijo la castaña-

-Claro que sí. No es ningún fastidio. Cariño siempre te he dicho que no puedes intentar tenerlo todo controlado. Un día de estos te va a dar algo intentándolo…- le decía él mientras subía las escaleras que conducían a su cuarto-

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta y no encontró a su esposa.

-Hermione, ¿Dónde estás?-

-En el baño. Ahora mismo salgo. Es la caja azul que hay en la estantería de arriba.- dijo la castaña-

Ron cogió la caja y no se resistió a echarle un vistazo, en ella simplemente había un pergamino con letras en color carmesí.

_Ron;_

_Mi amor por ti,_

_Anhelo de la sangre al latir_

_Tu amor por mí,_

_Es el aliento que me hace vivir._

_Mi corazón,_

_Mi vida y mi verdad,_

_Mi vieja soledad_

_Sólo existe para amar._

_Espero que te gusten tus regalos, simplemente quería que supieras lo mucho que te quiero. A tu lado siempre consigo tocar el cielo._

_Te amo_

_HERMIONE._

Ron se emocionó mucho al leer la carta, era preciosa. Entonces vio como la puerta se iba abriendo lentamente, así que decidió decirle a su esposa que había abierto la carta.

-Princesa, no he podido evitar abrir el paquete. Así que no te enfades pero ya sé lo que es tu otro regalo y me ha encantado.-dijo él apresuradamente-

Hermione seguía en el baño y le dijo desde dentro de él.

-Ése no era tu regalo…

-Pues no había otra caja de color azul en el armario…- le contestó su marido- Ya me dirás cuál es mi regalo…

-Tu segundo regalo… soy yo.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y apareció Hermione con un corsé de color negro de encaje bastante transparente, las braguitas a juego, medias y liguero todo de encaje negro. Además de los tacones que había llevado durante la cena.

El pelirrojo se quedó mirando a su mujer, estaba muy sexy, sin poder articular ni una sola palabra. Sólo podía sentir cómo su deseo por ella aumentaba por momentos.

-Esta noche estamos tú y yo solos. Así que… hoy desnuda frente a ti, envuelta en tu pasión quiero temblar de delirio.- cogió las copas de champán que había en la mesilla de noche y le dio una a su marido- Hoy brindo al amor por ti, celebro el gozo de vivir, la alegría de sentir que aquí estoy desnuda frente a ti. Esta noche soy tuya por completo puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras.

Ron no pudo decir nada, besó a Hermione con desesperación. La tumbó sobre la cama y le arrancó el corsé al igual que el resto del conjunto. El delicado encaje negro quedó reducido a jirones ante la urgencia de ser el uno del otro.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos durmió, se demostraron el amor que sentían de todas las maneras que se les ocurrió. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban totalmente solos, que no podían gemir y gritar de placer con cada roce de sus cuerpos. Cada caricia de Ron hacía que todo el cuerpo de su esposa estallara en llamas, hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaban de una noche para ellos dos, simplemente se estaban abandonando a la pasión y el sexo como hacía meses que no la hacían.

Se dedicaron a soñar y a volar juntos. Tocando el cielo por que el otro estaba. Sabían que el cielo no podía ser mejor. Era un instante esencial de dos elegidos del amor.

Bueno aquí dejo otro capítulo… No sé cuando volveré a subir uno porque ahora empieza mi época fuerte, las navidades. Entre las reuniones familiares y las guardias no tendré tiempo de nada. Así que por si a caso…

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ 2011 A TODOS!

Este capítulo está inspirado en la canción de Chenoa "Desnuda frente a ti", que me parece una preciosidad.

Besos

SUMMER


	40. Scusa Ma Ti Chiamo Amore

Lo de siempre…Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, sino a J.K Rowling.

**Scusa ma ti chiamo amore**

Ron se había levando pronto de la cama dejando que su esposa durmiera un poco más. Esto era un hecho muy extraño, ya que normalmente era él el que se quedaba en la cama.

Ese día era diferente de otros, ella le había dado tanto a lo largo de su vida que prepararle el desayuno el día de su cumpleaños le parecía lo mínimo que podía hacer por el amor de su vida. Le haría un desayuno digno de una reina, que eso era lo que era ella para él.

El pelirrojo cogió la bandeja y la llevó hasta el cuarto de ambos.

-Hermione…- dijo él sacudiéndola suavemente para que se despertara- Hermione… despierta dormilona. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!.

La castaña abrió los ojos.

-¡Feliz veintiocho cumpleaños, princesa!- dijo el pelirrojo. Poniéndole la bandeja con el desayuno en el regazo-

- Muchas gracias cariño. ¡Qué buena pinta tiene todo! Pero no me recuerdes que ya sólo me queda dos años para cumplir los treinta. – frunció el ceño ella de manera teatral- He decido que a partir de ahora sólo cumpliré años los años bisiestos.- dijo la castaña provocando una carcajada por parte de su marido-

-Amor, estás estupenda.- dijo él-

-¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Amor? Jamás me habías llamado así.- dijo Hermione-

-Perdona si te llamo amor, no sé decir nada más. Perdona si te he dado otro nombre…-

-Eso es precioso Ron…- dijo ella mientras las lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos, se acercó y besó a su marido-

-Anda desayuna que se enfría y frías las tostadas no valen nada.- dijo él-

-Sólo con una condición… si tú desayunas también conmigo.- dijo Hermione con voz un poco autoritaria-

Después del desayuno juntos en la cama se levantaron. El pelirrojo se aproximó al cuarto de Rosie para comprobar que la niña aún dormía. Y volvió a su cuarto. Le sorprendió mucho encontrarse a su esposa mirándose al espejo como si buscara alguna cosa en ella o como si algo hubiera cambiado en ella.

-Cariño, ¿qué te pasa?- dijo Ron mientras se aproximaba al tocador de la habitación de matrimonio-

-Nada, no me pasa nada. Es simplemente que vuelve a ser mi cumpleaños y ya no soy una jovencita. Y te va a parecer una tontería, pero… me siento vieja. Sé que sólo tengo veintiocho años pero me he dado cuenta de que ya soy una señora y no una chica joven. Debo de sonar como una loca diciendo estupideces.- dijo la castaña-

-Amor- la abrazó, nunca sabía qué hacer cuando su mujer tenía una de esas crisis que sólo las mujeres entienden, o al menos eso opinaba él. Pero sabía que debía decir algo…- Tenemos toda una vida para reescribir en tu corazón que tiene mil páginas que deshojaremos de poesías que hablará de nosotros de un amor que no tiene edad y que no entiende de distancias. Te adoraré hasta cuando seas una viejecita adorable de cien años y yo un viejo cascarrabias que nadie más que tú será capaz de soportar.

- Eso es precioso Ron pero… me siento vieja. Estoy tan cerca de los treinta… No sé… ya te digo que todo esto es una gran tontería pero siento como si todo mi destino estuviera ya escrito.

Ron la miró extrañado. A lo que la castaña respondió:

-¡Hala! Ya puedes decirlo. Te doy permiso para decir: Hermione estás como una cabra. Si ya lo sé y sé que no tiene sentido nada de lo que estoy diciendo.

-Hermione no estás como una cabra, simplemente en algún momento de tu vida tenías que tener dudas y verlo todo negro. Tienes derecho a ser humana, cariño. Has tirado mucho tiempo de mí. Así que sólo te puedo decir que tú puedes hacer lo que te propongas y que tu destino no está escrito. Eres capaz de muchas cosas. Tú rediseñas mi destino día a día. Así que no estás condenada a seguir un destino que ya está escrito tú misma lo puedes crear. Y si tú quieres lo escribiremos juntos.

-Me haces sentir mucho mejor, pero hay algo que sí que tengo que afrontar. Me estoy haciendo mayor y mi físico no es ni de lejos el que tenía cuando empezamos a salir… El tiempo y el embarazo me han pasado factura.

-Eso, no quiere decir que yo ya no te desee. Tú pintas y siempre pintarás el deseo dentro de mis ojos. Eres preciosa por dentro y por fuera y no permito que nadie diga lo contrario ni siquiera tú me puedes llevar la contraria en esto. No sé por qué te ha dado por pensar eso pero sabes que no tienes razón y que por una vez en mi vida yo sí que tengo razón- bromeó el pelirrojo para arrancar una sonrisa a su esposa y lo consiguió- Así que vístete, con uno de esos vestidos de firma tan caros que tienes en el armario y que cuando te los compras siempre refunfuño, que vamos a salir. Yo visto a Rosie y tú te arreglas para ser la princesa que siempre has sido y siempre serás. Hoy nos espera un día muy ajetreado primero vamos a comer con tus padres, después dejamos a la pequeñaja con tus padres y nos vamos a hacer lo que a ti te apetezca que para eso es tu cumpleaños y luego por la noche tenemos cena con mi familia. Así que sonríe y disfruta de tu cumpleaños.

Bueno feliz año, me ha costado un pelín volver a actualizar pero como siempre estoy muy liada y además he tenido problemas personales y no tenía ganas de escribir nada romántico cuando lo único que me apetecía era poner a parir a todo sexo masculino.

Aunque ya ha vuelto la cursi de Summer .

Este capítulo está inspirado en la canción Scusa ma ti chiamo amore de Sugarfree, un grupo italiano que ha compuesto la banda sonora de la película Perdona si te llamo amor (previamente famoso Best- seller de Federico Moccia. Precioso recomiendo todos sus libros a todos!

Besos

SUMMER


	41. La delgada linea entre rosa y azul

Los personajes de este fic son propiedad de J.K Rowling.

**La delgada línea entre rosa y azul**

Hermione se encontraba en el baño. Había aprovechado que hacía un rato que su marido se había marchado para hacerlo. Estaba muy nerviosa. Ya lo había hecho antes, no era ninguna novedad. Lo había hecho varias veces cuando era joven.

Esta vez no se lo había dicho a él, no sabía por qué, pero le parecía lo mejor el simple hecho de recordar las veces anteriores cuando él había alucinado tanto la había detenido, bueno eso no era del todo cierto, es verdad que de las dos veces que se había encontrado en esta situación habían alucinado ambos, pero la última vez les pilló de improviso y no reaccionaron mal ninguno de los dos. Se acordó de la primera vez que pasó, fue cuando ambos tenían veintidós años, aunque ella sabía que esta vez sería diferente, ya eran adultos y estaban preparados para enfrentarse a ello. Es más ella quería que esta vez pasara. Era irracional guardárselo, pero ella lo prefería por el momento.

-Inicio flash-back-

-Hermione, se lo tienes que decir a mi hermano. No puedes estar así- le dijo Ginny en su recuerdo- Te va a dar algo.

-Es que Ginny, no estoy segura…- dijo la castaña a su futura cuñada con dudas y cierto temor-

-Sabes que él tiene derecho a saberlo. Es más tiene que saberlo, así podréis decidir.

-Ya te lo he dicho. No estoy segura y aunque lo estuviera tendría que pensar si quiero seguir adelante. Estoy hecha un lio. No sé qué hacer Ginny.- le dijo Hermione a su mejor amiga-

-Si me aceptas un consejo… yo creo que se lo tienes que contar a Ron. Él lo entenderá, es más no hay nada que entender. Ha pasado y no hay más.- le dijo Ginny siendo por una vez la sensata de las dos- Le necesitarás.

-Tienes razón se lo tengo que contar pero… ¿Cómo se lo digo? No sé cómo se lo va a tomar…-dijo Hermione llena de dudas-

-Para empezar deberías subir a su cuarto y hablar con él. Hace días que le evitas, y aunque mi hermano no es muy observador se habrá dado cuenta de que le esquivas.

-Yo no le esquivo…- replicó la castaña-

-Le estás evitando, Hermione. Y lo niegues cariño. No entiendo porqué te comportas así. ¿Qué te da miedo exactamente de contárselo?- le preguntó la pelirroja-

-Me da miedo que se entere, se asuste y me dejara plantada. Sé que es irracional y que…- la castaña no pudo terminar de responderle a su mejor amiga, ya que en ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró Ron-

-Hermione, por fin te encuentro. Llevo un buen rato buscándote.- dijo el pelirrojo-

-Bueno yo os dejo solos parejita, me ha parecido que Harry me llamaba.- dijo la pequeña de los Weasley como excusa y se marchó-

Se produjo un silencio incómodo.

-Hermione ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?- preguntó el pelirrojo- Me extraña porque no hemos discutido en varios días…

-No estoy enfadada cariño ¿qué te hace pensar eso?- dijo ella esperando así desviar poco a poco el tema y tener tiempo para pensar-

-No sé estás muy rara desde hace algunos días…- le respondió-

-No estoy rara en absoluto… Ronald.

-Entonces ¿por qué me evitas?

-Ron, yo no te evito…

-Sí que lo haces, pero no he venido aquí para discutir… si no para saber qué te pasa.

-A mi no pasa nada- se defendió la castaña-

-A mi no me engañas, Hermione. Me vas a decir de una vez ¿qué te pasa?- insistió Ron-

-Mira que eres pesado… ¡Que no pasa nada! ¡Joder!- le gritó Hermione-

-Estás muy irritable… ¿qué te pasa? ¿Tienes la regla o qué? Menudo humor- le gritó él a su vez como respuesta-

-¡Pues eso es precisamente lo que no me pasa. Idiota! - le gritó ella-

El pelirrojo palideció de repente, quedándose aún más blanco de lo que era.

-Me estás diciendo…- Ron se tragó saliva- Me estás diciendo… Me estás diciendo que ¿estás embarazada?

-Pues no lo sé… tengo un retraso de quince días y ya no sé qué pensar.- le dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos-

-Esto no nos puede estar pasando. Mira Hermione si es una broma no tiene puñetera gracia.-dijo el pelirrojo alucinado-

-No es ninguna broma. Por eso llevo varios días evitándote. Por miedo a que te lo tomaras mal y ya veo que ha sido así…- le dijo la castaña dolida-

-Es que estoy en shock. No me esperaba algo así. ¿Estás segura?-preguntó él recobrando el dominio de sí mismo-

-Ya te he dicho que no lo sé… No estoy segura.

-¿Hay alguna manera de estar seguros? De estas cosas yo no sé nada…-dijo Ron-

-Hay una manera… es una solución muggle. Me puedo hacer un test de embarazo.- le contestó ella-

-¿Es muy difícil hacerlo? ¿Es difícil de conseguir? ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?-

-No es difícil de conseguir se compra en cualquier farmacia muggle. Y sólo tengo que hacer pis en un palito y esperar el resultado.-le explicó Hermione a su novio-

-¿Entonces? No lo entiendo…

-Tengo el test de embarazo aquí…- la castaña le enseñó la caja de color azul y blanco al pelirrojo- Ron no lo he hecho aún porque tengo miedo. Estoy muy asustada. No sé qué haré si el resultado es positivo. Se me están pasando tantas cosas por la cabeza… es la primera vez que no tengo una respuesta a una pregunta.-

-Querrá decir que no sabes lo que vamos a hacer. No estás sola en esto. Pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado. ¿Pensabas que te iba dejar plantada?- le dijo Ron-

-No sé… no puedo pensar con claridad.-

-Mira Hermione, cariño, estoy tan asustado como tú pero tenemos que salir de dudas. Sea lo que sea lo decidiremos y lo haremos juntos. – Le dijo Ron mientras la abrazaba-No estás sola y nunca lo estarás, Te lo prometo princesa. Ahora haz el favor de hacerte la prueba, que me va a dar algo.

La castaña se encaminó al baño y al cabo de unos instantes salió con un palito de plástico en la mano. Lo dejó encima de la mesa.

-Ahora tenemos que esperar.- dijo ella suspirando-

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que esperar?- preguntó el pelirrojo-

-Dos minutos.

Esos dos minutos se les hicieron eternos a ambos.

-Ya han pasado.- anunció la castaña, mientras ambos se acercaban a la mesa- Ron mira tú yo no puedo… ¡Tengo tanto miedo!

-Lo miraremos los dos juntos, a la de tres. Una, dos y tres.

Los dos jóvenes se acercaron y miraron el resultado.

-Es azul.- dijo Ron asustado- ¿Eso significa que va ser niño?

La alegría de Hermione le desconcertaba ya que hacía un minuto estaba tan alucinada como él.

-¡El azul significa que no estoy embarazada! No vamos a ser padres Ron. Todo ha pasado.

-Fin del flash-back-

En ese momento se acercó al predictor. Se había teñido de rosa. Eso significaba que estaba embarazada. Tenía dos faltas por tanto debía estar de dos meses más o menos. No esperaba que se volviería a quedar embarazada tan pronto Rosie sólo tenía seis meses, pero la alegría la invadió.

Ahora que estaba totalmente segura se lo diría a su marido.

999999999999999.99999.9999999999999999.9999999.7

Aquí dejo otro capítulo.

Me ha costado volver a escribir porque he tenido una crisis creativa. No se me ocurría nada…

Gracias a todos los que vais leyendo esta historia.

XO XO

SUMMER


	42. Incidente en La Madriguera

Esta historia no me pertenece. Es de la gran J.K Rowling.

**Incidente en La Madriguera**

Ron se había tomado muy bien la noticia del embarazo de su esposa, aunque estaba sorprendido de la rapidez de la llagada de su segundo hijo. La pequeña Rosie se llevaría poco más de un año con su hermanito o hermanita. La pareja estaba muy feliz por la gran noticia. Ese día irían a La Madriguera, la casa de los padres de Ron. La pareja llegó en coche a la casa, ya que en el estado de la castaña no era recomendable la aparición ni los polvos Flu, además cada vez que utilizaban la red Flu para viajar la pequeña Rosie se mareaba y se pasaba una hora llorando desconsoladamente.

La comida en casa de los Weasley fue muy bien todo fueron risas y alegrías. Después de comer los chicos decidieron jugar un partido y las chicas salieron al jardín, Ginny no jugó, ya que se encontraba muy cansada después de toda una noche en la redacción del periódico no soportaba que los partidos durasen tanto como aquel amistoso entre la selección de Inglaterra y la selección Irlandesa que acabó bien entrada la madrugada. A pesar de ser octubre la temperatura era muy agradable y todo el mundo se encontraba muy a gusto en el jardín.

Cuando empezó a refrescar la familia entro a la casa y se instalaron en el salón. En ese momento Rosie, que se encontraba en el cuco, rompió a llorar. Ron hizo el ademán de levantarse.

-Déjalo cariño, ya voy yo.- dijo Hermione levantándose-

En ese momento Ginny se acercó muy discretamente a Hermione.

-Hermione, tendrías que ir al baño.- le dijo la pelirroja a su cuñada-

-¿Porqué? No tengo ganas. Además me duele un poco la tripa.- le respondió la castaña-

-Me parece que el dolor de tripa es porque te ha venido la regla cielo, tienes el pantalón manchado. Tengo tampones en el bolso si no llevas…- le dijo Ginny sin darle más importancia al incidente-

-Es impo….- dijo Hermione con cara pálida sin poder finalizar la frase-

La sangre en esos escasos instantes en que las dos cuñadas habían estado hablando había ido a más manchando toda la pernera de los jeans blancos que llevaba la castaña. En ese momento Hermione se desplomó.

Ron se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia su esposa.

-Hermione, Hermione- la llamaba su marido dándole pequeños cachetes en las mejillas para que volviera en sí- Hermione.

-Ron,- dijo Ginny muy asustada- Estábamos hablando y le he dicho que le había bajado la regla y… y…

-Está embarazada- gritó Ron desesperado viendo como la hemorragia no se detenía-

-Llévala al hospital ya- le ordenó la señora Weasley- Nosotros nos ocupamos de Rosie.

Ron se desapareció y se apareció en el hospital. En cuanto llegaron a San Mugo se llevaron a Hermione en un box de urgencias y Ron se quedó en la sala de espera.

En seguida llegaron Harry y Ginny. Seguidos de Molly y Arthur. Rosie se había quedado al cargo de Bill y Fleur. Pasaron las horas

-Tranquilízate Ron- le dijo Harry, intentando animar a su mejor amigo- Está en buenas manos. Todo se va a solucionar.

-Si le pasa algo no sé que voy a hacer…- dijo el pelirrojo con los ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas- Todo esto es culpa mía, tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien…

-Ron, nadie podría haberlo sabido- le dijo Ginny, abrazando a su hermano mayor- ¿Has avisado a los padres de Hermione?

-Sí, están en camino, pero tardarán en llegar no están en Londres. Ginny no se qué hacer, si a ella le pasa algo no podré continuar.

-Vamos Ron. No seas pesimista. Hermione se va a poner bien…

-Familiares de la señora Weasley- los llamó la enfermera en ese preciso instante-

-Sí – Ron salió corriendo- Soy su marido. ¿Cómo está mi mujer?

-Pase por aquí el doctor le está esperando.

Ron pasó al box donde encontró a Hermione dormida con el doctor a su lado.

-¿Es usted el familiar de la paciente?-preguntó el sanitario

-Sí, soy su marido. ¿Cómo está?- preguntó Ron ansioso-

-Soy el doctor Grey. Su esposa se recuperará. Ha perdido bastante sangre pero no ha sido necesario hacerle una transfusión. Durante dos días no podrá levantarse de la cama. La hemos sedado, ya que necesita descansar. Su estado es estable y está fuera de peligro. Es una mujer muy fuerte, en unas semanas estará bien.

-¿Y el bebé?- preguntó el pelirrojo-

-Lo siento señor Weasley cuando su esposa llegó el aborto ya se había producido no hemos podido hacer nada para salvar al feto.- dijo el doctor dándole la mala noticia a Ron- Lo importante ahora es su mujer. Conviene que descanse. Mañana por la mañana despertará. Ahora la pasaremos a una habitación en planta. Mañana por la mañana me pasaré a verla.

Ron no se separó de Hermione en ningún momento. Cuando Hermione subió a la planta los padres de la castaña entraron a la habitación de su hija en primer lugar.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Hermione está bien?- preguntó la señora Granger muy preocupada-

-Hermione ha tenido un aborto. Está fuera de peligro. Hemos perdido a nuestro bebé. Ha perdido mucha sangre, pero está fuera de peligro- dijo Ron con tristeza-

-Pero… si no sabíamos que Hermione volvía a estar embarazada- dijo el señor Granger como si no llegara a comprender la explicación de su yerno-

-Yo me enteré de que estaba embarazada hace tres días, aún no nos había dado tiempo a anunciarlo- le contestó el pelirrojo a su suegro-

-Pero ¿qué ha pasado exactamente?- preguntó la madre de la castaña-

-Estábamos en casa de mis padres y Rosie se ha puesto a llorar. Hermione se ha levantado para ver qué le pasaba y mi hermana se ha acercado a ella para decirle que tenía el pantalón manchado de sangre, pensado que tenía la regla. En ese momento Hermione se ha desplomado al girarme la he visto desmayada con el pantalón lleno de sangre. La he traído al hospital y se le han llevado dentro. Os he llamado y luego el médico me ha contado lo que ya os he dicho. Si no se hubiera levantado… a lo mejor… estaría bien. Tendría que haber ido yo- dijo Ron sin poder contener las lágrimas-

-Mira Ronald lo que le ha pasado a mi hija no podrías haberlo evitado levantándote tú, igualmente hubiera pasado. Estas cosas no se pueden evitar. Lo importante es que Hermione se va a poner buena.- dijo la señora Granger tratando a su yerno con ternura, como si fuera un niño al que hay que consolar al caerse de la bici, si de una cosa estaba segura es que el pelirrojo amaba a su hija por encima de todo-

Los señores Granger se marcharon y fueron entrando el resto de los familiares que esperaban para ver cómo estaba Hermione. Decidieron que Rosie se quedara en casa de Harry y Ginny hasta que Hermione saliera del hospital.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó.

-Buenos días cariño- dijo Ron- ¿Cómo te encuentras princesa?

-Me duele la tripa. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Le ha pasado algo a nuestro bebé?- preguntó Hermione preocupada-

-Hermione ¿qué recuerdas exactamente?- le preguntó su marido intentando concederse un poco más de tiempo. Había pasado la noche en vela para ver cómo seguía su esposa pero además intentando encontrar la mejor manera de darle la noticia a la castaña-

-Recuerdo, que Rosie lloraba. Que me levanté y que me dolía la tripa. Y luego Ginny vino a decirme que estaba sangrando…No recuerdo nada más.

-Mira Hermione cariño…

En ese momento entré el médico, ya que él prefería darle la noticia en persona a que se la diera su marido.

-Buenos días señora Weasley soy el doctor Grey. ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?- le preguntó el médico-

-¿Y mi bebé doctor?- toda la preocupación de la castaña se centraba en su hijo-

-Señora Weasley. Ayer sufrió usted un aborto espontáneo. Cuando llegó al hospital el feto ya no estaba. Lo siento.

Hermione en ese momento rompió a llorar abrazada a Ron. Poco a poco se fue serenando.

-Señora Weasley durante dos días no podrá usted levantarse de la cama. Ayer perdió mucha sangre y está algo débil.- le expuso el sanitario- Debe hacer reposo. Ahora la examinaré.

El doctor examinó a Hermione y realizó una ecografía a Hermione.

-Veo que está bien. En tres días si todo va bien podrá irse a casa.- le dijo el doctor en tono amable- ¿Tienen alguna pregunta?

-Sí, doctor. ¿Qué debemos hacer durante la recuperación?- le preguntó Ron-

-Durante la recuperación su esposa deberá tomar hierro por la sangre que ha perdido, no alterarse, descansar y sobretodo necesita que la mimen. Además nada de relaciones sexuales en un mes.

-¿Podré volver a quedarme embarazada?- preguntó Hermione-

-Podrá volver a intentarlo dentro de seis las pruebas que le hemos hecho nos indican que no hay ningún problema para que pueda volver a quedarse en estado. Además creo que ustedes ya tienen una hija, por tanto no es problema de fertilidad. Si tiene cualquier otra duda no duden en preguntarlo.

En tres días Hermione salió de San Mugo. Ahora sólo necesitaba recuperarse.

Bueno aquí dejo otro capítulo más. Algo más dramático de lo habitual….

Espero que os guste.

Besos

SUMMER


	43. Volver a empezar otra vez

**Volver a empezar otra vez**

Habían transcurrido cinco meses desde la pérdida del bebé. Las cosas no estaban resultando nada fáciles para el matrimonio de Ron y Hermione.

Ella se había sumido en un estado de reserva que cada vez la alejaba más de su marido. Él por otra parte había intentado sacar a su esposa de sus reservas y que se abriera a él o a cualquier otra persona que pudiera ayudarla a superar lo ocurrido. Ron había intentado que Hermione se desahogara con sus mejores amigas, Ginny y Luna, también lo habían intentado su madre y su suegra respectivamente, incluso con Harry al que Hermione consideraba un hermano. Hasta ahora nadie había conseguido sacarla de ese estado de reserva, ella seguía guardándoselo todo para sí misma y comportándose ante la gente como si no pasara nada. Aunque Ron la conocía y sabía perfectamente que sí pasaba. Los gestos de Hermione ya no eran los mismos y su sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos. Todo lo que ela mostraba a los demás era tan sólo una máscara.

Esa noche la pareja estaba en la cama y en medio de ésta había un gran hueco que separaba a la pareja. Ron no se había o no se había querido dar cuenta, pero esa noche lo notó. Antes del aborto de Hermione dormían abrazados y en esos momentos Hermione huía de él.

El pelirrojo se acercó a su esposa con intención de abrazarla y de destruir el abismo que ellos mismos habían formado inconscientemente en la cama. La castaña no se retiró sino que se dejó querer por su marido. Al ver esta reacción Ron siguió adelante y la besó con dulzura. Hermione le devolvió su tierno beso con otro beso. El pelirrojo decidió ir más allá y besar el cuello apasionadamente de su mujer.

-Ron, para mañana madrugo- le dijo Hermione-

-Mañana es sábado princesa- le contestó él-

-Pero mañana tengo mil cosas que hacer y me levantaré pronto- le dijo ella-

-Puedes perder un ratito conmigo- le dijo el pelirrojo mientras proseguía con sus besos en el cuello-

-Ron… no me apetece estoy cansada- le dijo la castaña-

-De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres…- le contestó él con tono molesto-

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te has cabreado?- le preguntó ella molesta-

-No. Hermione, no estoy cabreado. Simplemente vamos a hacer lo de siempre…

-¿Cómo que lo de siempre?- preguntó Hermione aún más molesta-

-Lo de siempre… Fingiremos que aquí no pasa nada… en eso ya somos todos unos expertos, sobretodo tú- le espetó Ron-

-No sé a qué te refieres- dijo Hermione aunque una chispa de intuición le decía que esa noche su marido y ella iban a abordar el tema que ella había estado evitando durante mucho tiempo-

-Me refiero a todo y a nada. Hermione no estamos bien.- le respondió él- No te hagas la tonta seguro que tú también lo has notado. Hay pingüinos en la cama y fuera de ella.

-Ron… si te refieres a que últimamente tú y yo no nos hemos acostado... es que estoy muy cansada, pensé que lo comprenderías, entre el trabajo, la casa y Rosie no tengo tiempo para nada y acabo muerta.- le contestó la castaña-

-Acabas de dar en el clavo. Acabas muerta, bueno no… corrijo ¡es como si estuvieras muerta en vida! Te limitas a ser un fantasma ¿Cuánto hace que no te ríes sinceramente? No esa sonrisa forzada que pones de cara a los demás. ¿Cuánto hace que no te vas de compras con mi hermana y Luna? Solías comprarte esos vestidos y zapatos de firma tan caros, de los cuales yo me hacía el tonto sobre el precio y me creía que todo estaba rebajado, ya que tú te sentías culpable por gastarte tanto en ti misma, aunque a mí jamás me ha importado que te gastes una fortuna en ropa, zapatos y complementos, ya que tú eres feliz haciéndolo y nos lo podemos permitir. ¿Cuánto hace que no cantas en la ducha como solías hacer todas las mañanas? No es que cantes muy bien pero me encantaba oírte por las mañanas, aunque desafinaras y sonaras peor que la banda del cumpleaños de muerte de Nick casi-decapitado ¿Cuánto hace que no te relajas disfrutando de un buen libro? Solías sentarte en el porche los días soleados a leer una novela ¿Cuánto hace que no me besas por voluntad propia? No me refiero a esos besos correspondidos donde tú simplemente te dejas besar y me das un poco de cariño que yo te suplico. ¿Cuánto hace que tú y yo no hacemos el amor? Antes lo hacíamos bastante a menudo. Te puedo contestar perfectamente a todas las preguntas con una frase: cinco meses y diecisiete días, desde que perdimos a nuestro bebé- le gritó Ron que ya no aguantaba más esa situación-

- Claro ya tenía que salir el sexo…- se quejó ella, para defenderse de todas las verdades que le estaba diciendo el pelirrojo-

-No es por el sexo y tú lo sabes. Aunque eres perfectamente consciente que no lo hacemos desde que perdimos al niño. No me importa no hacer el amor contigo si tú estás bien. No me importaría no volver a acostarme contigo si fueras feliz así, pero no lo eres. Mira Hermione llora, grita, patalea… haz lo que haga falta para volver a ser feliz, pero ¡haz algo! ¡Supéralo! Siempre pensé que entre tú y yo no había secretos y que podíamos hablar de todo, pero aquí estoy intentado saber qué pasa por tu cabeza o mejor dicho lo que hay en tu corazón. Ábreme tu corazón, por favor princesa. ¿De qué tienes miedo?- le suplicó Ron ya que la situación se había vuelto insostenible-

La castaña empezó a sollozar.

-Tengo miedo de todo. Tengo miedo de volver a quedarme embarazada y perder otro bebé. Tengo miedo de no volver a ser la de siempre. Me asusta que a Rosie o a ti os pase algo, porque sois lo más importante de mi vida. Tengo miedo de quererte tanto. Tengo miedo de no ser lo bastante para ti. Ya sé que te he dicho que tengo miedo de quedarme embarazada otra vez, pero a la vez quiero volver a estar embarazada. Tengo miedo de desearte tanto porque esto conlleva que quiero hacer el amor contigo y puedo volver a quedarme embarazada y perder de nuevo una criatura. Tengo miedo a no volver a quedarme embarazada y no poder ser madre de nuevo. Tengo miedo de a todo. Ron estoy muy asustada.- le contestó Hermione llorando como no había llorado en esos meses-

-Hermione, no tienes por qué tener miedo. No puedes pasarte la vida pensando que todo va a salir mal. Eres una mujer fuere, podrás soportar todo lo que la vida te depare. Además pase lo que pase te quiero y siempre estaremos juntos.- le respondió Ron a su esposa intentando consolarla-

La pareja permaneció toda la noche, abrazados el uno al otro. Hermione lloró toda la noche consolada por Ron. Habían llegado a un punto de inflexión. Ahora les quedaba lo más difícil volver a empezar otra vez.

Aquí dejo otro capítulo. Bastante melodramático, la verdad, pero me ha salido así…

Me ha venido la inspiración de golpe a raíz de un review dejado por Anitikis, que ha hecho darme cuenta que hacía bastante que no actualizaba este fic. Pero la verdad es que tengo mucho trabajo y poco tiempo para mí y mis cosas. Este capítulo va por ti, Anitikis.

Besos a todos

SUMMER


	44. Te propongo mi amor

Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Yo sólo me limito a jugar un pelín con ellos… XD

**Te propongo mi amor**

Los días iban pasando en casa de Ron y Hermione. Ésta intentaba con mucho esfuerzo recuperarse de la pérdida de su bebé, pero estaba decidida a conseguir superarlo. La conversación que mantuvo con Ron hacía unos días le había hecho reaccionar. Estaba decida a seguir hacia delante.

Para eso debía dar los pasos indicados para volver a la normalidad.

Ron llegó a casa a la noche después del trabajo. Hermione se había puesto un preciso vestido color turquesa con una lazada al cuello y había preparado una suculenta cena después del trabajo. La mesa estaba puesta para dos de manera muy elegante.

-Hola princesa.- dijo Ron dando un beso en la mejilla a su esposa-

-Hola cariño. Hoy cenamos tú y yo solos- dijo la castaña dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a su marido-

-¿Y Rosie?- preguntó él-

-Está con tu madre. Así que esta noche es sólo para nosotros- dijo la castaña sonriendo-

-¿Y por qué?- preguntó el pelirrojo extrañado, ya que su esposa no se sentía muy cómoda con la intimidad últimamente-

-Porque te quería agradecer la paciencia que has tenido conmigo- le contestó ella- Sé que últimamente no he sido la mejor de las compañías.

-Sólo ha sido una mala racha, mi amor.- afirmó el pelirrojo- No hay nada que agradecer.

-Sí que lo hay. No he sido justa contigo. He cambiado las caricias que quemaban por dormirnos en los bordes de la cama. He fingido que todo estaba bien y me he dado cuenta que es una antesala al olvido. Y me niego a dejarnos caer. Te quiero demasiado, así que no estoy dispuesta a perderte.

-No estábamos cayendo, ya que yo jamás he querido estar lejos de ti. Como te dije el otro día, sí que es verdad que no estamos del todo bien, pero no significa que no nos queramos. Además parece que ahora estás mejor.

-Pero he decidido que es el momento de volver a empezar. Vamos a cenar. He preparado pasta, la misma receta que en nuestra primera cita.- dijo Hermione sonriendo a su marido-

La pareja cenó pasando una velada preciosa. Después de los postres llegó el momento que Hermione más temía y a la vez el que más deseaba. El pelirrojo empezó a besar a su esposa.

-Si quieres paro.- dijo él con delicadeza-

-No, quiero hacerlo. Quiero estar contigo.- la castaña comenzó a subir las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio de la pareja-

La pareja comenzó a besarse con mucha pasión.

-Hoy te propongo que comencemos de nuevo, que rescatemos la pasión que nos quitaba hasta el sueño. Hoy te propongo reescribir nuestro cuento y enterrar la rutina que nos quiere robar el corazón. Te propongo mi amor. –le dijo Hermione a su marido entre suspiros-

-Volveremos a soñar de nuevo. Te propongo entregar el alma en cada beso y conquistar el cielo.- dijo Ron concluyendo la conversación-

Esa noche la pareja hizo el amor como no lo habían hecho en seis meses. Al principio fue un acto de amor hecho con toda la delicadeza y cuidado del que el pelirrojo fue capaz, pero a medida que fue avanzando la noche ambos se volvieron más apasionados.

La pareja ahora estaba segura de que como existía el amor podrían volver a empezar.

Aquí dejo otro capítulo. Esta vez inspirado en una canción de David Bustamante "Te propongo mi amor"

Quiero dar las gracias por todos los reviews que me habéis dejado estos días, me animan a seguir escribiendo. Sólo espero que os guste. Muchas gracias.

Besos

SUMMER


	45. El jarrón

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen la gran soñadora J.K Rowling.

**El jarrón**

Los días iban pasando en casa de Ron y Hermione. Todo parecía que poco a poco volvía a la normalidad, ya que el tiempo y el apoyo lo cura todo. La pareja había salido de la gran crisis por la que había pasado, y todo era felicidad en esos momentos.

-Ron, puedes venir. – le dijo Hermione a su marido-

-Claro- respondió él dirigiéndose al despacho que ambos compartían en la casa-

La castaña esperaba al pelirrojo sentada en su silla frente a su escritorio. En ese momento él palideció.

-_Seguro que sabe que he roto el jarrón que le regaló Ginny las navidades pasadas, y mira que intenté arreglarlo… Pero mi hermana tenía que comprar el único jarrón que no se puede reparar con magia.-_ pensó Ron

-Acércate- dijo la castaña- Tenemos que hablar.

-Mira Hermione si es por el jarrón de la entrada… es que entré el otro día sin mirar en casa y… se me rompió… lo intenté arreglar pero no se puede…- confesó él-

-Ron, no era eso de lo que quería hablar. Hace una semana que sé que lo habías roto tú- dijo Hermione en tono de reprimenda- La próxima vez podrías comportarte como un adulto y decírmelo. ¿Qué ejemplo piensas darle a tus hijos?

-Lo siento, princesa, he sido algo infantil- respondió avergonzado-

-Has sido muy infantil- le reprendió la castaña algo molesta, ya que parecía que no había captado su sutileza-

Ron empezó a pensar que algo se le estaba escapando. Permaneció unos instantes pensativo hasta que algo llegó a su mente.

-Espera un momento, princesa. ¿Qué es eso de mis hijos? No estarás…- dijo Ron sin terminar la frase por si estaba equivocado-

-¿Embarazada? Si cariño, vuelvo a estar embarazada – dijo ella con mucha emoción- Parece que la suerte nos vuelve a sonreír-

-Esa es la mejor noticia del mundo- dijo él muy emocionado- ¿Estás segura?

-Sí, estoy totalmente segura. El médico me lo ha confirmado esta misma mañana. No quería decirte nada hasta que no estuviera segura y me aseguraran que todo estaba bien – afirmó la castaña con deje de miedo en su voz-

-Entonces… ¿todo marcha bien? ¿Estáis los dos bien?- preguntó él-

-Todo marcha bien, en siete meses seremos padres otra vez.- afirmó la castaña-

Ron cogió a su esposa en brazos y la besó lleno de a alegría.

-A partir de ahora te vas a cuidar mucho y no quiero que me discutas nada sobre tu salud. Ahora solo tienes que pensar en ti y nuestros hijos. Déjame que cuide de vosotros.

Esa fue la mejor noticia que se podía recibir en la casa de Ron y Hermione. Ningún hijo podría sustituir al bebé que perdieron, pero un nuevo embarazo había vuelto a llenar la casa de alegría.

Aquí dejo otro capítulo. Espero que os guste. Ya sé que es bastante corto, pero no tengo tiempo para nada.

Me ha hecho mucha ilusión los reviews que me habéis dejado. Muchas gracias todos!

Besos

SUMMER


	46. La casa de los Potter

Los personajes de este fic no son míos sino de la gran J.K Rowling!

**La casa de los Potter**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la gran noticia. Por el momento no querían decírselo a nadie hasta que el embarazo de Hermione estuviera más avanzado. Pero toda regla tiene una excepción y ese era el caso de Harry y Ginny. Entre ellos cuatro jamás había secretos. Esa noche irían a cenar a casa de los Potter y darían la gran noticia. Rosie se quedaría en casa de la abuela Granger.

-Hermione, ¿Estas lista?- preguntó Ron que llevaba vestido y listo para salir desde hacía unos treinta minutos-

-Ahora mismo bajo- le respondió ella desde el vestidor-

Hermione bajó con un precioso vestido azul cobalto y unos tacones de infarto.

-Cariño, estas preciosa. Pero no creo que debas llevar esos zapatos tan altos- la reprendió su marido con dulzura- Podrías caerte y hacerte daño.

-Ron, no seas absurdo. Voy a ponerme este vestido con estos zapatos. Dentro de poco no cabré en este vestido y quiero ponérmelo esta noche.-dijo Hermione muy irritada-

-Está bien…- cedió Ron ya que no tenía ganas de discutir con su esposa- Anda coge tu bolso y nos vamos.

En diez minutos la pareja estaba en casa de Haryy y Ginny, ya que ambas parejas vivían en el mismo barrio. James y Albus estaban en La Madriguera a cargo de sus abuelos.

-Hola. Pasad, pasad- dijo Harry al abrir la puerta- Ginny ha preparado pavo con pasas.

Las dos parejas pasaron una velada muy agradable y llegó el momento del anuncio.

-Bueno chicos, Hermione y yo os queríamos contar una cosa.- dijo Ron-

-¡Qué casualidad! Ginny y yo también queríamos contaros algo. Ese el motivo por el que os hemos invitado a cenar- le respondió el moreno a su cuñado.-

-Bueno vosotros primero- dijeron las dos cuñadas a la vez y empezaron a reír-

- Está bien, que alguien diga ya lo que tenga que decir primero- dijo Harry divertido-

-¡Estoy embarazada!- dijeron otra vez Hermione y Ginny a la vez-

-¿Qué?- volvieron a decir a conjunto- ¡Enhorabuena!

Y ambas amigas se abrazaron.

-¿Queréis dejar de hablar a la vez? No lo soportaba cuando estabais en el colegio y no lo soporto ahora.- dijo Ron, que cayó ante la mirada severa de su esposa- Es que no se os entiende. ¿De cuánto estás Ginny?

- Estoy de ocho semanas.- le contestó la pelirroja a su hermano- ¿Y tú Hermione de cuantas semanas estas?

-De diez semanas. ¿Te das cuenta de lo poco que se van a llevar nuestros bebes? Nacerán casi a la vez- dijo ilusionada la castaña-

-Es verdad no lo había pensado- dijo Ginny- Haremos un montón de compras juntas como cuando estábamos embarazadas de Al y Rosie. Ya verás que cosas tan monas tienen en The magic Baby, son una ricura.

-Enhorabuena, hermanita- dijo el moreno acercándose a Hermione y abrazándola- Ahora te toca cuidarte mucho. Lo más importante es tu salud. Así que come bien y descansa- Se notaba que el niño (o no tan niño ya) que sobrevivió estaba muy preocupado por la castaña ya que el recuerdo de la pérdida del bebé estaba muy reciente-

-Te pareces a Ojoloco. ¡Alerta permanente! Ni que fuera por ahí tirándome escaleras abajo- observó Hermione algo molesta-

-No, cariño- dijo Ginny- Lo que pasa es que estos dos son unos pesados. A mí, Harry me lleva controlando lo que como desde que supo que estaba embarazada.

-Es que comes fatal- le replicó Harry- Comes como toda una Weasley, sólo te gustan los dulces, los potajes y los fritos. No comes ni fruta, ni verdura-

-¡No te metas con nuestra forma de comer, Potter!- dijo Ron defendiendo a su hermana- Sólo comemos exquisiteces. Pero en esto te voy a tener que dar la razón, Harry, Ginny tiene que cuidar su alimentación porque ahora son dos y lo mismo te digo a ti Hermione.

El resto de la cena fue muy agradable y todos estaban de buen humor.

Bueno aquí dejo otro capítulo, siento mucho el retraso. Tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer y tampoco he tenido muchas ganas de escribir…. Así que siento si el capítulo de ahora es algo descafeinado. Mil perdones por el retraso!

En este capítulo he intentado reflejar un poco la vida de dos parejas (Harry y Ginny y nuestros Ron y Hermione) en un momento importante de sus vidas.

Besos

SUMMER


	47. Escucha atento

Todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**Escucha atento**

El matrimonio Weasley se encontraba en el salón de su casa. Hermione se encontaba jugando con Rosie y Ron leía el periódico tras haberse pasado una hora jugando al cucú con su pequeña princesa.

-Hermione, ¿has leído las páginas de sociedad hoy?- le dijo el pelirrojo a su esposa-

-No, cariño. ¿Por qué nos ponen verdes esta vez?-dijo la castaña con ironía, poniendo los ojos en blanco-

-No nos ponen verdes. Al menos hoy no…

-Entonces ¿qué dice?- preguntó Hermione con curiosidad-

-Pues dice que Vicky viene a Inglaterra y que se acaba de divorciar.

-¿Aún estamos así? No lo llames Vicky. Pensaba que después de muchos años de relación, dos años de casados, una hija y otro bebé en camino… los celos y los malos entendidos habrían pasado.-dijo Hermione molesta- Es solo un amigo, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos.

-Es que Hermione, cada vez que leo algo sobre él pues no puedo evitar pensar en muchas cosas. Hay tantas cosas que aún no se…- dijo Ron inseguro-

-Voy a acostar a Rosie y después tú y yo tendremos una conversación- dijo Hermione muy molesta por las dudas de su marido-

Cogió a la pequeña Rosie en brazos y subió las escaleras.

-La he hecho buena…- se dijo a sí mismo el pelirrojo y suspiró-

La más joven de todas las señoras Weasley bajó la escalera.

-¿Y bien? ¿Se puede saber que mosca te ha picado? ¿Pensaba que ya te habías hecho a la idea de que eres el único? Vamos a dejar las cosas claras de una vez por todas. Que ya estoy harta de tus chiquilladas. ¿Qué quieres saber con exactitud? No creo que tengas motivos para estar celoso.

-Es que princesa…

-Ni princesa, ni ostias- dijo Hermione muy malhumorada-

-Mira Hermione, es que hay muchas cosas que aún no me creo- le dijo Ron-

-¿Cómo qué?-

-Pues por ejemplo que me hayas escogido a mí, teniendo muchos candidatos que valen más que yo y que te sabrían hacer más feliz de lo que te puedo hacer yo…

-Ron, tú me haces feliz, la más feliz del mundo- dijo la castaña, enterneciéndose, aunque sin disipar del todo su enfado-

-Es que tú has tenido a tu alrededor hombres mucho mejores que yo… No sé… Viktor, Cormac y seguramente alguno más del que no me he enterado. Cuando lo dejamos seguro que tenías mucho hombres a tu alrededor y estoy seguro que aún hay muchos esperando a que yo meta la pata... para conquistarte.- se explicó el pelirrojo-

-Mira Ron, te diría una mentira si dijese que no he tenido compañías, ni rocé otros labios. Creo que eso ya lo sabes. Antes de que empezáramos tú y yo a salir, salí con Viktor. No te voy a mentir porque hace un siglo que pasó… lo que tú no sabes es que busqué en cada boca encontrar tu nombre. Pero jamás encontré nadie como tú.

-Es que no se si tú y yo… yo soy muy poca cosa.

-Escucha atento. ¡No vas a tener alternativa a mí! Ni yo tengo alternativa a ti. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Que te quede claro a nadie más dije amor ¡a nadie!

-Ya pero…-

-¡A nadie! No he encontrado a ninguno que se parezca a ti en lo más mínimo por dentro. Eres el único. No tienes alternativa a mí y yo no tengo alternativa a ti. Tú eres el único capaz de saber lo que hay en mi corazón.

-¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero?- le preguntó Ron-

-Hoy no.- respondió la castaña-

-Te quiero princesa.

-Yo también te quiero.

La pareja se besó.

-Espero que todas tus dudas se hayan disipado…- dijo Hermione-

-Sí, he sido un tonto….- contestó él-

-Por cierto ya puestos a aclarar las cosas, creo que también me merezco interrogarte…-dijo ella-

-Hermione ¿crees que hace falta?- le dijo él-

-No sé… creo que también tengo derecho… así que prepárese señor Weasley.- dijo Hermione.

**Bueno aquí dejo otro capítulo. Quiero agradecer sus reviews que me dan mucho ánimo a: nat2420, inuyacy, jessipao, .Weasley., Gwenog Black Jones, Lunnaris007, Nieves Orgitano y a Pedro Rogelio especialmente porque me dio la idea para este capítulo. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!**

**El siguiente capítulo es una continuación de éste sólo que el interrogatorio será para Ron XD**

**Este capítulo está basado en Escucha atento de Laura Pausini, sólo que yo lo he hecho en clave de amor no de desamor.**

**Espero que os guste**

**Muchos besos**

**SUMMER**


	48. Como tú ninguna

Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**Como tú ninguna**

-Hermione, en serio ¿lo crees necesario?- volvió a preguntar Ron-

-No eres el único que se pone celoso, cariño. Siempre he sentido que entre Lavender y tú hay una conexión especial.- le contestó ella-

-Pero princesa, entre Lavender y yo no hay nada. Creo que eso ya lo sabes. Cada vez que estás embarazada te entran las dudas sobre Lavender y yo…- dijo el pelirrojo acordándose del ataque de celos que sufrió Hermione en la reunión de antiguos alumnos-

-Ron, esto no tiene nada que ver con mi estado. Ya que tú te has sincerado, creo que es el momento que yo también te diga lo que siento.

-Dime- dijo él muy serio-

-Eres un gran hombre, valiente, leal, cariñoso, dulce, honesto y estúpidamente sobreprotector. Eres una gran persona, un padrazo, un gran marido y un gran amante y la verdad es que no se cómo me aguantas soy una neurótica, una maniática del orden, una sabelotodo como tú dirías… y Lavender está llena de vida, es una cabeza hueca, pero es divertida.- dijo Hermione-

-Lavender es eso, sí. Pero tú eres la que logró cambiar mi vida, la que ilumina todo con su luz. La que no teme dar le corazón, la que conoce más de mí que yo. Siempre has sabido lo que necesitaba y has sabido dármelo en cada momento. Eres la madre de mis hijos.- dijo él intentando aclarar todo, ya puestos ambos querían zanjar el tema para siempre-

-Que sea la madre de tus hijos, no tiene nada que ver… no estamos hablando de eso. Se trata de nosotros como pareja. Sé que Lavender se te sigue insinuando - le respondió Hermione-

-Entonces también sabrás que la he rechazado todas las veces que ella se me ha insinuado. Tú eres la única.

-Pero Lanverder es pura adrenalina, es sexy y yo…- dijo ella mirando hacia abajo para evitar los ojos azules de su marido-

-Ella piensa que puede usar su cuerpo y provocarme como lo intentó a los 16 años y si no lo consiguió cuando éramos adolescentes no lo va a conseguir ahora. Tienes una mirada que hipnotiza. Eres la piel que reviste mi piel, eres la diferencia de ser o no ser. Eres la gota que a mi desborda la locura y el placer. Eres el deseo que se enciende en espiral, eres como el fuego que no se puede apagar. Eres todo para mí. Una sola sonrisa tuya es mucho más sexy que Lavender.´- le expuso Ron-

-Pero hay muchas como yo…- intentó le intentó contradecir su esposa-

-Como tú ninguna, Hermione. Mi mayor fortuna es tenerte aquí. ¿Sabes lo que más me asusta?- le preguntó

-No, ¿qué?

-Despertar sin ti. Vivo enamorado de tu risa, de tus manos tibias y de tu sensualidad.

-Sensualidad sí claro…- bufó la castaña-

-Estoy perdido por tus ojos marrones, por esa boca que me tiene muerto, en tu cara veo el cielo en tu cuerpo todos mis deseos. A tu lado todo se me olvida yo respiro porque tú respiras. Tiene mucho poder sobre mí, porque tú me armas y desarmas a tu voluntad.

-Ron aunque me vieras así, este es mi tercer embarazo, el segundo llevado a término. Del primero me recuperé más o menos bien, pero ahora no me recuperaré igual. Mi cuerpo ya no es el mismo. ¿Vas a querer acostarte toda tu vida con alguien que tiene estrías en el abdomen y los pechos? Sé lo importante que es para ti el sexo y las mujeres de los embarazos no volvemos tener el físico de antes, todo se cae.- intentó explicarle Hermione con tristeza- Ella…

-Ella nada, Hermione, hace rato que estás rallando la irracionalidad y no dices más que tonterías. Te amo en el silencio, en el frío y el calor. Te amo en blanco y negro y también cuando hay color. Quiero estar contigo mientras viva, y que tu sonrisa sea siempre igual. Jamás vuelvas a dudar de que eres única. Como tú ninguna, Hermione. Te quiero y siempre te querré. No serás la única que envejezca, si eso es lo que te da miedo, yo también envejezco. Siempre estaremos juntos, es único que te puedo prometer que estaré contigo hasta que te hartes de mí.

-Gracias- dijo Hermione con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas.- No me hartaré de ti.

-Sé que tienes miedo a envejecer, pero no es malo. Hace cuatro años nadie hubiera dicho que seríamos felices con nuestra hija, ella no estaba ni en nuestros pensamientos, y que tendríamos otro en camino. Simplemente estamos evolucionando y lo pasaremos todo juntos. Porque nos queremos y eso el tiempo no lo va a cambiar.- dijo él-

-Te quiero- le susurró Hermione-

Yo también te quiero.

Aquí dejo otro capítulo inspirado en una canción del último CD de David Bustamante. Espero que os guste. Creo que son cosas que me gustaría que me dijera un chico.

Besos

SUMMER


	49. El olvido

Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la gran J.K Rowling, si fueran míos no trabajaría en un hospital XD

**El olvido**

Los días pasaban para la familia de Ron y Hermione. A Ron le habían ascendido a capitán general del regimiento de operaciones especiales de aurores, lo cual era un cargo importante, que ocupaba mucho tiempo al pelirrojo. Últimamente él no paraba mucho por su casa, ya que siempre estaba hasta arriba de trabajo. Hermione ya se encontraba embarazada de cinco meses y cada vez se sentía menos apoyada por su marido.

Ese día la castaña se encontraba en la consulta de su médico esperando.

-Muy bien señora Weasley, cuando quiera podemos empezar con la ecografía. Póngase la bata por favor- le dijo el doctor-

-Doctor, ¿podríamos esperar un poco más? Parece que mi marido se retrasa- dijo la castaña-

-Está bien, lo que podemos hacer es lo siguiente: Puedo ir pasando visita a otras pacientes y esperar un poco más a que llegue su marido.

Hermione pasó a la sala de espera. Cuando Ron ya llevaba más de una hora de retraso, la castaña cogió su teléfono móvil muggle y marcó.

-¿Diga?

-Mamá, soy Hermione.

-¿ Te pasa algo cariño?

-No, no me pasa nada. ¿Podrías venir a la consulta del médico conmigo? Está en el hospital de San Mugo yo te esperaré en la entrada y pasaremos las dos juntas…

-Sí, claro cariño- contestó la señora Granger al otro lado del teléfono- Ahora mismo voy para allá. En un cuarto de hora estaré allí.

-Muchas gracias mamá.

-No tienes que dármelas cariño. Hasta ahora preciosa.

-Hasta ahora mamá.- dijo Hermione

La señora Granger llegó a la hora prevista y ambas entraron en la consulta del doctor.

A la salida Hermione se abrazó a su madre como cuando era pequeña.

-Mamá, a papá y a ti os importaría que Rose y yo…- empezó a decir dubitativa la castaña-

-Que Rosie y tú ¿qué?- le preguntó su madre con gesto de preocupación-

-Que Rosie y yo pasáramos unos días en vuestra casa.

-¿Qué ha pasado Hermione?- preguntó la madre a la hija-

-Simplemente es lo que no ha pasado, mamá. Es solo que necesito un poco de tiempo y algo de distancia para ver las cosas con perspectiva…

-¿Todo va bien entre Ron y tú?

-No del todo y necesito un poco de tiempo para ver las cosas con calma. Sólo son un par de días para poder pensar y Ron estará enterado que estoy en vuestra casa. Aunque si no os parece bien… podría quedarme en casa de Harry y Ginny…- dijo Hermione-

-Cariño no es mi casa, es nuestra casa, esa casa siempre será tu casa y la de mis nietos. Podéis quedaros el tiempo que necesitéis, pero si me aceptas un consejo habla con Ronald, es un buen hombre y te ama.- Afirmó la señora Granger-

-Claro que hablaré con él mamá, pero lo de que no estuviera presente en la ecografía de hoy… cuando nos decían el sexo de nuestro bebé, eso ha sido para mí un golpe muy duro. Me ha dolido mucho. Siempre pensé que la que acabaría siendo adicta al trabajo sería yo.

-Está bien nena, ves a buscar a Rosie y luego coge lo que necesites para estos días. Yo te espero en casa.

Hermione fue a buscar a Rosie a casa de Harry y Ginny y la llevó en coche hasta la casa de sus padres. En ese momento se encontraba en el salón de la casa que compartía con su marido esperando su llegada, no quería que él pensara que lo había abandonado, sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar y poder enfrentarse a la situación por la que pasaba su matrimonio en esos momentos.

Ron se apareció en su casa y encontró a Hermione sentada en el sofá esperándole.

-Hola, cariño… me muero de hambre. ¿Has podido preparar algo de cena?- preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo dejaba en el armario de la entrada-

-Hola, Ron- dijo ella en tono desanimado- No he podido preparar nada de cena.

-Bueno no pasa nada improvisaremos cualquier cosa.- dijo él en tono despreocupado-

-¿Has tenido mucho trabajo, hoy?- preguntó Hermione-

-No, hoy ha sido un día bastante tranquilo. Hemos hecho una vigilancia delante de la casa de un posible mago oscuro, pero no ha aparecido. Ha sido muy aburrido-

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy, Ron?- le preguntó ella perdiendo un poco la paciencia-

-Es jueves- dijo el pelirrojo algo extrañado por el comportamiento de su esposa-

-Jueves ¿qué?- la castaña que cogió aire para no alterarse- ¿A que estamos hoy Ron? Dime la fecha.

-Hoy es día veinte.- dijo él-

-¿No se te ha olvidado nada?- Hermione empezó a alzar la voz- ¿No hay nada que hoy tuvieras que hacer más importante que vigilar a un malnacido?

-No, hoy tenía que hacer esa vigilancia. ¿Qué te pasa Hermione?

-¿Estás seguro que no tenías nada más que hacer? ¿Algo muy importante?- le preguntó la castaña intentado que su marido recordara su cita con el médico-

-No, si tuviera algo importante que hacer lo sabría- dijo Ron muy extrañado-

-Es imposible que no te acuerdes- dijo Hermione llorando- Simplemente me niego a creerlo.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?- preguntó Ron-

-Lo que pasa es que Rosie y yo nos marchamos un par de días a casa de mis padres. Lo que pasa es que necesito pensar. Lo que pasa es que tu trabajo es más importante que tu familia. Lo que pasa es que hoy he estado sola en la consulta del doctor. Lo que pasa es que tú ni siquiera te has acordado que hoy nos decían el sexo de nuestro bebé.- dicho esto la castaña se levantó del sofá y cogió la maleta que se encontraba a su lado-

-Hermione…- Ron la cogió del brazo para intentar retenerla-

-No, Ron me marcho un par de días a casa de mis padres, creo sinceramente que necesitamos ese tiempo para poner las cosas en orden y verlas con la perspectiva adecuada.

Hermione se encaminó hacia la puerta y se giró:

-Por cierto, es un niño- le dijo ella a su marido-

Dicho esto la puerta se cerró.

**CONNTINUARÁ…**

Hola a todos y feliz año nuevo! Sé que he tardado mucho en escribir pero aquí está este nuevo capítulo. No tardaré mucho en subir el siguiente o al menos eso intentaré. Gracias por vuestro apoyo.

Besos

SUMMER


	50. Algo azul

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Lo único que tenemos en común las dos es que somos rubias XD

**Algo azul**

En cuanto se cerró la puerta Ron se dio cuenta de que su esposa iba muy enserio. No era simplemente una rabieta, su falta había sido muy grave, o no tanto… se dijo a sí mismo. Se sentó en el sofá enfurruñado esperando a que su mujer entrara por la puerta diciendo que había exagerado las cosas y que lo sentía, pero esto no pasó.

Una hora más tarde de los terribles acontecimientos, llamaron a la puerta. Ron se apresuró en abrir, creyendo que era su esposa la que tocaba a la puerta:

-Ah, eres tú- dijo con decepción al ver que era Harry-

-Qué gran recibimiento. Si lo llego a saber traigo serpentinas- se mofó el moreno, a la vez que entraba en la casa- Traía el elefantito de Rosie… Hermione se lo ha dejado en casa esta tarde cuando ha venido a buscar a la niña.

-Déjalo donde quieras- dijo Ron alicaído-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Harry a su mejor amigo muy extrañado-

-Que es lo que no pasa diría yo…- contestó el pelirrojo-

-Estoy muy espeso para adivinanzas, si quieres contármelo ya sabes y si no me voy.

-Espera, Harry. Es que Hermione se ha ido a pasar el fin de semana a casa de sus padres.- le explicó Ron a su cuñado-

-¿Y? ¿Te toca vigilancia?- preguntó el niño que sobrevivió extrañado- Yo creía que este fin de semana no te tocaba-

-Y no me toca, lo que pasa es que Hermione y yo hemos discutido- le explicó el pelirrojo-

-Bueno, siempre discutís. No nada nuevo. Lo raro es que "mi hermana" se haya marchado de casa. Eso sí que no lo entiendo, normalmente os gritáis hasta que os quedáis afónicos y luego hacéis las paces. ¿Por qué habéis discutido?

-Es que se me ha olvidado que hoy tenía una ecografía.- dijo Ron poniendo cara como si su esposa estuviese sacando las cosas de quicio-

-Pues has metido la pata hasta el fondo, amigo mío. De esas cosas uno no se puede olvidar. ¿Ha habido alguna emergencia en tu departamento y cuando te has dado cuenta de la hora que era se te había hecho tarde?- preguntó Harry intentando encontrar una pequeña disculpa a ese incidente-

-No, no ha sido eso. Estaba haciendo una vigilancia y no me he acordado. Es que últimamente tengo mucho trabajo. Tú sabes que estoy hasta arriba. Hermione no parece entenderlo. Está sacando las cosas de quicio, debe ser por su estado…

-Ron, en este caso le voy a tener que dar la razón a ella. No deberías haberte olvidado de la ecografía, pero estoy seguro de que hay algo más, que no me quieres contar. ¿Habéis estado bien últimamente?

-La verdad, es que últimamente he trabajado mucho, pero ese no es motivo para cabrearse como lo ha hecho ella. Ya te lo he dicho el embarazo la está trastornando- dijo el pelirrojo muy enfadado-

-Sí que es motivo. Te voy a hacer unas preguntas para saber si es verdad que la has dejado de lado. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no salís a cenar los dos solos?

-Dos meses- dijo Ron con pesar-

-¿Sabes si vuestro hijo ha dado ya pataditas?- preguntó Harry-

-No ha dado pataditas, o eso creo- el pelirrojo arrugó el ceño-

-En el primer embarazo de Hermione llevabas una lista con lo que ya no comía, era una locura y estúpidamente sobreprotector, pero tengo que reconocer que era encantador. ¿Tienes ahora una lista con lo que ella ya no come porque le da asco?

-No, es que Harry he estado muy ocupado en el trabajo- se defendió Ron-

-¿Cuánto hace que no bañas y acuestas a tu hija?

-Hace dos meses, es que llego muy tarde del trabajo y la peque ya está durmiendo.-

-¿Sabes si Hermione tiene náuseas matutinas, o si le hinchan los tobillos o si le duele la espalda?- preguntó el moreno-

-No lo sé- empezó a decir Ronald cada vez sintiéndose peor-

-¿Cuánto hace que no hacéis el amor? Sé que es una pregunta muy incómoda pero en vuestra relación siempre ha sido un buen medidor, sois los más pasionales con diferencia- afirmó Harry-

-Hace dos meses, desde que me ascendieron. Es que estoy muy cansado y por la mañana me da apuro despertarla… y bueno….

-Que te apañas solo como cuando tenías quince años ¿no? ¿Cuánto hace que no le dices lo guapa que está? Mira que en una embarazada es muy importante decírselo casi cada día…

-Desde hace dos meses- respondió el pelirrojo-

-Es decir, que desde que te ascendieron no has parado de trabajar. No has dedicado tiempo ni a tu familia, ni a tu esposa. ¿Pretendes demostrar algo? ¿Tal vez que te mereces el puesto? ¿Qué no te lo han dado por ser el cuñado del director del Departamento de aurores? ¿O que no te han dado el puesto por estar casado con la directora del departamento de Leyes Mágicas? Sabes de sobra que eres bueno, y que te mereces el puesto. Has trabajado muy duro, incluso más duro que muchos que tienen cargos superiores al tuyo. No tienes nada que demostrar. Bueno perdón, si que tienes que demostrar algo.- le sermoneó su cañado-

-¿El qué?

-Que sigues amando a Hermione y que ella y tus hijos están por encima de todo. A pesar de tu ascenso o del trabajo que tengas-

-Me he pasado ¿No?- preguntó Ron-

-Tres pueblos o más- confirmó Harry-

-¿Y qué puedo hacer para remediarlo? No quiero perderlos. Son lo más importante que hay en vida- se lamentó el pelirrojo-

-Eso sólo lo sabes tú. Te dejo pensando en ello, pero si me permites un consejo haz algo rápido, es más, hazlo ya. Me marcho Ron. Cualquier cosa tu hermana y yo estamos para lo que necesites.

-Hasta luego Harry-

-Hasta luego, Ron- dicho esto Harry se despareció-

Ron se sentó en el sofá a pensar en cómo arreglar lo que había hecho.

Poco después el pelirrojo salió de casa y se dirigió a un centro comercial muggle, donde se adentró en un mundo en el pocas veces se había encontrado solo, normalmente su esposa le acompañaba en sus incursiones en el mundo muggle. Encontró todo lo que buscaba y se dirigió a su casa.

A la mañana siguiente Ron se dirigió a casa de sus suegros, donde sabía que su esposa y su hija habían pasado la noche. Llamó al timbre muggle y su suegra abrió la puerta.

-Hola Ron, has tardado más de lo que esperaba en venir- dijo la señora Granger con disgusto y una mirada de reproche-

-Es que tenía mucho en lo que pensar y mucho de lo que arrepentirme- se disculpó él-

-Al menos ambos habéis tenido tiempo para pensar.- dijo la madre de Hermione encogiéndose de hombros- Supongo que habrás venido por ellas, porque si no es así no te molestes en pasar.

-He venido por ellas, por mi familia.-

-Entonces ¿quieres que llame a mi hija?

-Sería estupendo, señora Granger- contestó Ron-

-Ya hemos pasado el momento de las formalidades, Hermione y tú lleváis mucho tiempo juntos y creo que ya pasó el tiempo de las formalidades. Si me permites el consejo, no permitas que se escape. Os queréis demasiado para que unos cuantos errores y malentendidos echen a perder lo que tenéis vosotros dos.- dijo la señora Granger- Y ahora llamo a mi hija y me meto en mis asuntos.

La señora Granger llamó a su hija, que bajó las escaleras en pijama.

-¿Qué quieres mamá?- preguntó Hermione con cara de somnolencia hasta que se paró de pronto a mitad de escalera al ver a su marido esperando ante el último peldaño de la escalera- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hermione, necesito hablar contigo.- dijo Ron-

-Ron, te he dicho que necesitaba tiempo para pensar.-contestó ella-

-Creo, que tenemos que hablar para solucionar las cosas. ¿Qué te parece si salimos a dar un paseo?

-Ron, estoy en pijama. Además hace frío.- contestó la castaña a su marido-

-Bueno, supongo que entonces podemos arreglar las cosas aquí. No quiero que te resfríes- dijo el pelirrojo intentando ser conciliador-

-De acuerdo pasemos a la biblioteca- respondió Hermione-

La pareja se encaminó hacia la biblioteca y Hermione cerró la puerta después de que ambos estuvieran dentro para tener más intimidad.

-Ron, no sé qué pretendes con este gran gesto, pero nos conocemos demasiado bien… No puedes pretender que con aparecer en casa de mis padres todo esté solucionado, como si fueras un caballero andante de los cuentos muggles. Yo no soy la Bella Durmiente ni la Cenicienta.- declaró Hermione-

-No pretendo que con aparecer en casa de tus padres todo esté solucionado y salta a la vista que no soy un caballero andante de esos cuentos muggles tan raros. Pretendo hablar contigo para arreglar las cosas. Hemos pasado por crisis peores y las hemos solucionado y me niego a pensar que este sea el fin de todo- contestó él-

-Ron, es verdad que hemos pasado por cosas peores, pero esta es la primera vez que he tenido dudas desde que lo dejamos cuando éramos novios de si realmente me quieres. Yo puedo con lo demás pero no puedo vivir con la incertidumbre de si me quieres o no. Soy capaz de superarlo todo si me quieres y si quieres a tus hijos.

-Hermione ¿realmente piensas eso? ¿Qué no te quiero?- dijo Ron con pesar-

-Ron, jamás me había sentido tan sola como en estos últimos meses.

-Hermione, te quiero con toda mi alma. Los niños y tú sois lo más importante en mi vida. Y reconozco que he estado muy ausente los últimos meses y que toda la culpa es mía. He intentado demostrar que merecía el ascenso que me concedieron era totalmente merecido.- le explicó el pelirrojo-

-Ron, te mereces ese ascenso. No tienes que demostrar nada- dijo Hermione-

-Supongo que quería demostrar que no me concedían el ascenso por ti o por Harry- expuso Ron a su esposa-

-Ahora sí que no entiendo nada- declaró ella deconcertada-

-Es muy simple, Hermione. Estoy casado con la directora del Departamento de Leyes Mágicas y soy el cuñado y mejor amigo del uno de los peces gordos del Departamento de Aurores y pensé que me daban el ascenso para haceros la pelota.- dijo él-

-Ron, si hubieran querido hacerme la pelota jamás te habrían concedido ese puesto de riesgo te hubieran trasladado a una oficina arreglando papeleo- le explicó la gestante a su marido- Yo jamás hubiera presionado para que dirigieras a los aurores en la lucha, yo sería mucho más feliz si te quedaras a salvo. Te lo he dicho antes no tienes nada que demostrar.

-Supongo que tiene lógica, pero es que Hermione… Harry y tú siempre habéis sido mejores que yo y…

-¡No somos mejor que tú!- le interrumpió Hermione- Ese es tu problema, siempre te has creído menos que los demás, pero no es así. Tú eres un gran hombre, que hace muy bien su trabajo. No tienes que demostrar nada.

-Supongo que tengo que aprender a delegar.- dijo Ron-

-Esa es clave, no puedes hacerlo todo tú solo. Si no vas a acabar mal.

-Tienes, razón, como siempre. Además tengo que pedirte perdón he intentado demostrar que soy un buen auror y me he olvidado de ser un buen marido y un buen padre. Jamás me perdonaré no haber asistido a la ecografía de nuestro hijo. No sé cómo se lo explicaré cuando sea mayor, siempre me avergonzaré de ese hecho. – se culpó el pelirrojo-

- Bueno… si prometes no volver a hacerlo… tu hijo no sabrá que se te olvidó venir a la ecografía ni nada de este incidente. Le diremos que estabas en una misión importantísima y no pudiste venir conmigo.- dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos-

-Pero tú lo sabrás siempre. Prometí ante el altar que te haría feliz y no he sido capaz de cumplirlo, realmente no te merezco. Comprenderé que no quieras volver a verme en tu vida, pero tenía que explicarme.- declaró él-

-Todos nos hemos portado como unos tontos en alguna ocasión, no hace falta que te recuerde el episodio de hace unos meses cuando yo estuve tan deprimida y tú conseguiste hacer que volviera a ser feliz. Así que te perdono.- Hermione se acercó a Ron y le besó dulcemente-

-Gracias por perdonarme, he sido un idiota- dijo Ron mientras abrazaba a Hermione- ¿qué te perece si te cambias y nos vamos a casa? Tengo que enseñarte algo.

-Vale, me voy a cambiar.

La pareja salió de la biblioteca.

-Mamá, papá vuelvo a casa con Ron y Rosie. Ya hemos arreglado las cosas- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa-

-Me parece que te equivocas- dijo la señora Granger, en ese mismo instante la cara de sorpresa de Hermione no tenía precio- Ron y tú volvéis a casa y si os parece bien Rosie se puede quedar con nosotros esta noche. Creo que os merecéis un fin de semana en pareja.

-Es una idea estupenda mamá. Gracias.- dijo la castaña-

-No hay de qué. Disfrutad el uno del otro.

Hermione se vistió y la pareja se dirigió en coche a su casa.

-Tengo que enseñarte una cosa.- dijo Ron nada más cruzar el umbral de su casa-

-¿El qué?- preguntó su esposa-

-Cierra los ojos y no los abras. Confía en mí no te voy a dejar caer- dijo el pelirrojo-

-Ron, te recuerdo que estoy embarazada- le dijo Hermione-

-Ya sé que estás embarazada. Es más estás muy embarazada.-

-¿Insinúas que estoy gorda?- preguntó ella con disgusto-

-Insinúo que ya tienes una preciosa tripita de embarazada, ya no puedes disimularlo- dijo ron sonriendo- Por cierto, Hermione, me gustaría preguntarte algo…

-¿El qué?

-¿Nuestro pequeño ya da pataditas?- preguntó él con curiosidad-

-La verdad es que este momento me está dando patadas- le contestó Hermione, cogiendo la mano de Ron y posándola sobre su vientre-

-¡Es verdad! Hola, campeón soy papá.- dijo él sonriendo- No le des esas pataditas a mamá que son un poco molestas… Hermione esto es maravilloso. Ahora cierra los ojos y confía en mí.

La castaña cerró los ojos y subió unas cuantas escaleras con ayuda de su marido.

-Ábrelos- dijo el pelirrojo-

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos encontró una preciosa habitación de color azul y un techo pintado con nubes. Amueblada para un recién nacido.

-Poco después de que te marcharas me puse a pintar y amueblar la habitación de nuestro hijo. Espero que te guste.- dijo Ron- Me pareció que el techo con nubes era lo más indicado, porque nuestro niño será un campeón de quidditch.

-Me encanta- dijo Hermione- Aunque lo de campeón de quidditch es discutible…

-No seas así, deja que el niño haga lo que quiera.- dijo él-

-Exactamente, hará lo que quiera, tanto si quiere jugar a ese dichoso deporte como si no- contestó ella-

-Eso, es. Esas palabras las guardaré en mi memoria princesa. Llagarán un día en que las rescataré a favor de nuestro pequeño.

-¿Ah sí? Me tienes por una mujer intransigente…-refunfuñó la gestante-

-Ese día llegará, créeme. Por ejemplo el día en que nuestro pequeño llegue y diga que quiere su primera escoba. Tú pondrás el grito en cielo y te negarás.

-Lo acepto, pero a ti te pasará algo muy parecido el día en Rosie traiga a un chico para que lo conozcamos. Pobre chico no me gustaría estar en su lugar…- bromeó Hermione-

-Es posible, pero no adelantemos acontecimientos. De momento el único que se ha llevado a la princesita de papá soy yo y de eso hace ya algún tiempo, cuando nos besamos por primera vez…

Ron besó a su esposa y poco a poco el beso se fue intensificando hasta que la condujo a la habitación de matrimonio.

-¿Qué haces Ron?- preguntó Hermione con la respiración entrecortada-

-Hacerte el amor, hace mucho tiempo que no hacemos el amor y no estoy dispuesto a dejar pasar ni un minuto más. Te quiero Hermione- le contestó Ron mientras desabrochaba el vestido de la castaña-

-Yo también te quiero- consiguió decir Hermione mientras ahogaba un gemido-

Esa noche hicieron el amor después de tanto tiempo como una pareja de recién casados. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Aquí dejo otro capítulo y esta vez no he tardado mucho en publicar, o al menos eso creo. Espero que os haya gustado este que capítulo que para mí es muy especial, ya que este fic cumple 50 capítulos.

Muchas gracias por apoyarme durante estos 50 capítulos, gracias de corazón.

Besos, espero seguir escribiendo otros 50 capítulos más y que vosotros me sigáis leyendo.

Besos

SUMMER


	51. Mi consentida

Lo de siempre… Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, etc…

**Mi consentida**

Las cosas habían vuelto a su cauce después de la reconciliación de la pareja. En ese momento Ron se encontraba en el salón de su casa jugando con su princesita, la pequeña Rosie. El timbré de la entrada sonó y el pelirrojo se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

-Hola, mamá- dijo Ron extrañado- ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Te esperábamos?

-La verdad es que no me esperabais, pero he visto este pijamita azul en el Callejón Diagon y no me he podido resistir a cómpraselo a mi nieto, también he comprado otro igual pero en rosa para mi nieta, la niña de Harry y Ginny. Mis nietos estarán muy guapos.- dijo la señora Weasley emocionada-

-Gracias, mamá. Es muy bonito.- le contestó su hijo menor-

-A ver qué le parece a Hermione. Por cierto, ¿dónde está?- preguntó ella-

-Hermione está acostada. Tiene una migraña muy fuerte y como no puede tomar nada por su estado… la he mandado a descansar un ratito. Estoy jugando con Rosie para que no haga ruido.- contestó el pelirrojo-

-¿No puede tomar nada? Pensaba que desde que yo había estado embarazada las cosas habrían cambiado…, pobrecilla.- dijo la señora Weasley mostrando preocupación por su nuera-

-La verdad es que hemos ido al hospital de San Mugo y lo único que puede tomar es un paracetamol muggle, no puede tomar la poción que suele tomar ni tampoco las pastillas muggles que se toma a veces combinadas con la poción. El paracetamol ese, no le hace nada. La verdad es que me preocupa, se encuentra fatal.- le explicó el menor de los Weasley a su madre-

-¿No se puede hacer nada?- preguntó Molly-

- He insistido en que la ingresaran, por que una mujer embarazada de seis meses no debería estar en casa si tiene esos dolores de cabeza y me han contestado que ella normalmente tiene migraña. Así que está en casa… He puesto una queja al hospital, pero nada…- dijo Ron con cara de preocupación- Así que hoy no voy a ir a trabajar para cuidarla.

-Si quieres me quedo yo con ella y con Rosie.- se ofreció su madre-

-Eso mismo me ha dicho la madre de Hermione, pero prefiero ser yo el que la cuide. Necesito saber que está bien. Si fuera a trabajar no me quedaría tranquilo, aunque estuviera en buenas manos.- contestó el pelirrojo-

La señora Weasley sonrió.

-Quien lo hubiera dicho…- se le escapó entre risas a Molly-

-¿El qué?- preguntó su hijo extrañado-

-Nada, nada- dijo la pelirroja riendo-

-No parece nada, mamá- observó Ron molesto-

-Es que jamás hubiera dicho que de todos mis hijos, tú serías el que me dijera esto. Siempre has sido el más insensible de todos tus hermanos, o eso me parecía a mí. Pero hace mucho tiempo que tuve que desterrar esa idea de mi mente.

-Mamá, sigues sin decirme quien lo hubiera dicho ¿el qué?- preguntó él-

-Que jamás hubiera dicho que te volverías loco por una mujer. Todos los que estáis casados os preocupáis de vuestras esposas y las amáis, pero tú realmente no sólo te preocupas por ella, no sólo la amas. Es que parece que no podéis vivir el uno sin el otro, a pesar de vuestras peleas. Además la consientes demasiado y ella a ti. Si te pidiera la luna se la bajarías con gusto, solamente por verla sonreír.- explicó la Molly Weasley-

-¿Y eso malo?- Ron cada vez miraba más extrañado a su madre-

-No es malo, es más es muy bueno. Pero si me lo hubieran dicho cuando tenías once años me hubiera extrañado mucho y más con ella. Aún recuerdo esa primera carta en la que me decías que te habías hecho amigo de Harry y que había una niña insoportable en tu casa a la que no soportabas. Aunque con el tiempo empecé a intuir que estabas enamorado de ella, sólo había que ver como la mirabas. Y ahora sigues igual de enamorado de ella que cuando empezasteis o incluso más. Es tu consentida.- le explicó ella al menor de sus hijos-

-Es mi consentida, siempre mi niña mimada. Es la dicha que nunca se acaba- dijo Ron-

-Esas son las cosas a las que me refiero. Sigue siendo la niña de trece o catorce años por la que suspirabas. Es que cuando hablas de ella lo haces con una devoción y una fe como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo- dijo Molly-

-Es que sigue siendo la niña por la que suspiro, la que me hace tan feliz. Es mi debilidad.- contestó Ron-

- Eso ya lo había notado.- contestó la señora Weasley- Es como si Rosie y ella fueran tu razón de ser.

-Es mi razón de ser, mi ley. Es la magia que me hace seguir en pie. Mamá me estoy poniendo muy emocional y la verdad es que no me gusta- dijo el pelirrojo con un leve sonrojo en su cara-

-No deberías avergonzarte por amar así a alguien.- le señaló Molly a su hijo-

-No me avergüenzo. Ella es mi consentida, mi oración, por la que orgulloso presumo de amor. Pero mamá no es algo que me guste que los demás sepan. Es difícil hacerse el duro si saben que ella es mi debilidad- le confesó su hijo menor-

-Está bien, dejaremos el tema. Me marcho a casa de tu hermana a darle el pijamita rosa. Si necesitas que me quede con tus chicas solo tienes que avisarme. Cuídate y cuídalas.- se despidió la señora Weasley dándole un beso a su hijo y acercándose a su nieta para darle un beso-

Cuando su madre se marchó Ron cogió a la pequeña Rosie en brazos

-Vamos a ver mamá- dijo Ron a su hija-

-Mamá- repitió la niña-

-Eso es, aunque no vamos a hacer ruido por si esta dormidita.- dijo ron poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Rosie- Shhhhhhhhhhhhh.

La niña sonrió y en ese momento se empezó a reír.

-Será mejor que te acueste a dormir la siesta y yo vaya a ver a tu madre- murmuró Ron-

El pelirrojo acostó a la pequeña de la casa y se dirigió a ver a su esposa. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio de ambos con sumo cuidado y se encontró a Hermione dormida. Al verla destapada se acercó a arroparla con la manta.

-Mi madre va a tener razón. Eres mi consentida.- el pelirrojo la arropó - Eres tú siempre la llave que abre cada sueño, mi debilidad. Mi consentida la más bella de este mundo, la que dar este amor profundo. Mi consentida, mi oración, por la que orgulloso presumo de amor. Mi luz, mi juventud dormida, mi admiración.

Ron suspiró.

-Mi consentida, tú, la boca que marca mi rumbo. Tu piel es el mapa es mi mapa del mundo donde queda tanto por vivir- susurró mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Hermione- La más linda tú. Mi estrella tú. La luz que me guía en la oscuridad. La más hermosa tú, mil sueños tú. Te quiero princesa.

Después de esto el pelirrojo se marchó para no despertar a su esposa, lo que él no sabía es que Hermione estaba despierta y que una lágrima de emoción y de amor, al sentirse tan amada. Realmente ella era su consentida.

90109191093e9394398948589958

Aquí dejo el capítulo 51, no os he abandonado la que me había abandonado era la inspiración, pero parece que ha vuelto gracias a esta preciosa canción de David Bustamante. Que por cierto se ha convertido en mi canción favorita.

Gracias a: LuGrint por decirme que hay momentos muy tiernos, LylyanneBlack por seguirme durante 3 años, pedro Rogelio por el review más largo y que más me ha hecho reflexionar, PrincesaMestiza31 por decir que es el mejor Romione que ha leído, Helena Weasley por el apoyo que me da en sus mensajes, sweetsorceress301 por calificar el capítulo 50 de precioso.

También quiero dar las gracias a todos los que leéis el fic sin dejar comentarios.

Os dejo la letra de la canción de David Bustamante porque realmente es una preciosidad:

Mi consentida tu

Tu siempre mi niña mimada

La dicha que nunca se acaba

Tu mi fe, mi devoción

Mi consentida tu

Los ojos por los que yo miro

La niña por la que suspiro

La que me hace tan feliz

Eres tú siempre la llave

Que abre cada sueño

Mi debilidad

Tu mi razón de ser, mi ley

La magia que me hace seguir en pie

Mi consentida

La más bella de este mundo

La que da este amor profundo

La que me da fuerzas y calma mi sed

Mi consentida, mi oración

Por la que orgulloso presumo de amor

Mi luz, mi juventud dormida, mi admiración

Mi consentida

Mi consentida tu

La boca que marca mi rumbo

Tu piel es mi mapa del mundo

Donde queda tanto por vivir

Eres tú siempre la llave

Que abre cada sueño, mi debilidad

Tu mi razón de ser, mi ley

La magia que me hace seguir en pie

Mi consentida

La mas bella de este mundo

La que da este amor profundo

La que me da fuerzas y calma mi sed

Mi consentida, mi oración

Por la que orgulloso presumo de amor

Mi luz, mi juventud dormida, mi admiración

Mi consentida

La mas bella de este mundo

La que da este amor profundo

La que me da fuerzas y calma mi sed

Mi consentida, mi oración

Por la que orgulloso presumo de amor

Mi luz, mi juventud dormida, mi admiración

La más linda tu

Mi estrella tu

La luz que me guía en la oscuridad

La más hermosa tu

En sueños tu

Tu ausencia me mata

Me quema en el alma tu adios

Estribillo

Mi consentida...

Besos

SUMMER


	52. Navidad Weasley

liLo de siempre… los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, pertenecen a J.K Rowling, etc…

**Navidad Weasley**

Diciembre llegó más deprisa de lo que jamás hubieran pensado, la navidad había llegado. El matrimonio Weasley más joven estaba llegando en su coche a la Madriguera, donde pasarían las navidades.

-Ron, ¿lo llevas todo?- preguntó Hermione, embarazada de ocho meses, que caminaba de la mano a su hija-

-Sí,- contestó le pelirrojo que hacía levitar el equipaje- Por cierto, llegamos tarde.

-Ya sé que llegamos tarde, cariño. Pero no puedo evitar tener que ir al baño cada media hora.- dijo Hermione algo molesta-

-Ya lo sé princesa, es inevitable en tu estado. Por cierto, esta mañana estas preciosa.- dijo el pelirrojo intentando apaciguar a su esposa-

-No eres imparcial- dijo la castaña sonriendo a su marido-

La pareja se dirigió a La Madriguera con la pequeña Rosie.

-Mamá, ya estamos aquí.- dijo ron cuando abrió la puerta de la casa-

-Por fin, os habéis retrasado- dijo Molly- ¿Todo bien?

-Todo estupendo, lo que pasa es que las paradas con una embarazada y una niña pequeña son inevitables.- contestó su hijo pequeño-

-Eso, es cierto. ¡Rosie cariño!- La matriarca Weasley se acercó a su nieta y le dio un gran abrazo- Anda, preciosa, ves a jugar con tus primos.

Dicho esto la niña se marchó a jugar con el resto de pequeños de la casa.

-¡Hermione querida!- la mayor de todas las señoras Weasley se acercó a la más joven de las señoras Weasley- ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, Molly gracias. Aunque la verdad es que ya tengo ganas de que nazca el bebé- respondió la castaña-

-Ya llegará el momento. Bueno, pasemos todos al salón- dijo Molly-

La pareja pasó al salón junto al resto de la gran familia Weasley.

Al cabo de un rato la familia se sentó a cenar.

-He preparado mi pavo especial- dijo Molly Weasley a la vez que un gran pavo entraba en la habitación levitando- está relleno de pasas, como a vosotros os gusta. Además he hecho el puré de patatas como a ti te gusta Ginny.

Justo en ese momento tanto Ginny como Hermione se levantaron con una mano en la boca y cada una se dirigió a un cuarto de baño, de los dos que había en la planta baja de la Madriguera.

Harry y Ron se levantaron automáticamente para ver como se encontraban sus respectivas esposas. A la vuelta al comedor…

-¿Cómo está mi hermana?- preguntó el pelirrojo-

-Está bien, el olor del puré le ha dado nauseas.- contestó el niño que sobrevivió- ¿cómo está mi hermana?

-Está bien, lo que le ha dado nauseas es el pavo. Por cierto mamá, ¿podríamos servir el pavo antes de que venga Hermione? No querría que volviera a tener nauseas… Además no voy a comer pavo, estoy sentado a su lado y lo olerá y no querría que no retuviera nada en el estómago. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa?

-Qué considerado hermanito- bromeó George- No sabía que tuvieras tanta sensibilidad.

-Muy gracioso George- dijo el menor de los hermanos Weasley-

-Haya paz, chicos- dijo Molly anticipándose a una riña entre hermanos- George no eres un niño de seis años, así que haz el favor de no chinchar a tu hermano. En cuanto a ti Ron, tres cosas: primera, eres lo suficientemente adulto como para no comportarte como un niño de tres años ante las provocaciones de tu hermano, si os seguís comportando como niños os dejaré sin postre y me da igual que seáis padres de familia. Segundo, puedes comerte el pavo con un simple hechizo para que no le llegue el olor a Hermione es más que suficiente. Y tercero, he hecho otra cosa en previsión de que tengo a la mesa a dos embarazadas y yo he estado embarazada unas cuantas veces como para conocer los ascos típicos de ese estado. Y no quiero más discusiones.

-Jolines, mamá. Riñes igual que cuando éramos pequeños.- comentó Bill sonriendo-

-Es que os lo merecéis. Y a mí me sale natural.- sonrió la abuela Weasley-

-Eso último nos lo creemos mamá- repuso Charlie siguiendo con la broma-

En ese momento entró Ginny.

-¿Qué es lo que os creéis?- preguntó curiosa-

-Que mamá nos riñe como cuando éramos pequeños. Le estamos tomando el pelo.- aclaró Charlie-

La cena de navidad transcurrió de manera distendida y así llegó la hora de acostarse. Toda la familia pasaría la noche en La Madriguera y por la mañana abrirían los regalos que Papa Noel (Santa) hubiera traído esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente los niños se despertaron al alba, despertaron a todos los habitantes de la casa y bajaron al salón para descubrir sus regalos.

Los más pequeños fueron los primeros en abrir los regalos y pronto la casa se llenó de escobas de juguete, muñecas, peluches y toda clase de juguetes. Los mayores esperaron a que los niños estuvieran entretenidos para ver lo que cada Papá Noel particular les había regalado.

Los regalos de los mayores tenían mucho que ver la personalidad de cada uno de ellos. Además cada uno había recibido un jersey Weasley.

-A ver… que tenemos por aquí- dijo Ginny mientras cogía un paquete azul bastante grande- Esto tiene pinta de ser de… Hermione.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó la castaña sorprendida-

-Porque solo tú eres capaz de envolver los regalos con tanta meticulosidad, además siempre pones lacitos y caramelos en el envoltorio.- contestó la pelirroja-

-También es de Ron. Ábrelo- la instó su cuñada-

Ginny abrió el envoltorio y…

-oh, dios mío. Son… son…- dijo la pelirroja emocionada-

-Las botas que querías.- aclaró su cuñada-

-A ver…- dijo Harry mientras examinaba las botas de color magenta- Pues a mí me suenan… ¿tienes unas parecidas?

-No, Harry. No tengo ningunas parecidas. Te las enseñé hará cosa de un mes en un escaparate. – Le aclaró Ginny a su marido rodando los ojos- La próxima vez que quiera que me regales algo no seré tan sutil… Ahora abre el nuestro Hermione.

Ginny le pasó a su mejor amiga y cuñada un paquete bastante grande también. La castaña sacó del paquete un precioso bolso de color negro.

-Es ideal- dijo Hermione- Gracias Ginny.

-¿Y yo no he participado? Ten hermanas para esto…- dijo Harry, refiriéndose a Hermione como su hermana-

-Gracias Harry. Eres un gran hermano, cuñado y mejor amigo, etc…- le contestó la castaña, tomándole el pelo a su mejor amigo-

-Eso está mejor- aprobó el niño que sobrevivió- Feliz navidad preciosa.

-Feliz navidad- contestó Hermione-

-bueno… creo que me toca a mí…- dijo Ron- Feliz navidad princesa-

El pelirrojo le entregó a su esposa una caja pequeña, en comparación con los paquetes anteriores que había recibido la castaña. Ella abrió el regalo y encontró una preciosa pulsera de diamantes.

-Ron, te has pasado… No tendrías que haberte gastado tanto en mí… Me encanta.- dijo Hermione mientras besaba a su marido- Es una verdadera preciosidad-

-Como tú…- le contestó él besándola-

-Eres un encanto. Ahora abre mi regalo…- dijo Hermione-

La castaña le entregó a su marido su regalo de navidad. El pelirrojo lo abrió y encontró una camiseta firmada de los Chudley Cannons.

-¿Dónde has conseguido esto?- preguntó Ron sorprendido-

-Pues… la verdad es que he tenido ayuda de Ginny. Tenía que cubrir un partido para el periódico y se me ocurrió la idea. Además nadie le suele decir que no a una embarazada…- le contestó ella sonriendo-

-Nadie te dice que no a ti, independientemente de que estés embarazada o no…- le respondió Ron-

-Eres el único que es incapaz de negarme nada- afirmó ella-

-es posible…- afirmó el pelirrojo- Por cierto aún queda un paquete en el árbol.

-Es verdad- afirmó Harry- ¿para quién será? Alguno de nosotros es muy despistado-7

-Será eso…- dijo Ginny- ¿para quién es?

-Para Hugo… ¿quién es Hugo?- preguntó el moreno-

Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca por la emoción.

-Hugo es nuestro bebé- contestó la castaña con lágrimas en los ojos-

-Es una tontería que vi el otro día…- dijo Ron-

Hermione abrió el paquete y encontró un pijamita de bebé de los Chudley Cannons y un libro de cuentos para irse a dormir.

-Es una autentica monada- dijo la castaña besando de nuevo a su marido-

-Pensé que debería tener un regalo de navidad, el que no haya nacido no significa que no lo tengamos en cuenta. He comprado una cosa que quiero que herede de cada uno… mi afición por los deportes y sobretodo tu inteligencia.

-Eres un gran padre y un gran marido Ron. Este bebé será un niño muy feliz, como lo es Rosie- dijo Hermione-

El resto del día de navidad se pasó entre juegos, fritos infantiles, villancicos, felicidad y amor, sobretodo amor…

Hola!

Siento mucho el retraso pero tengo una buena excusa. He tenido problemas sentimentales y no me he sentido con fuerzas para escribir sobre amor teniendo yo mal de amores. Ahora estoy un poco mejor… siento si no es mi mejor capítulo…

Espero no tardar tanto en volver a escribir, aunque no prometo nada.

Gracias a todos.

Besos

SUMMER


	53. La visita

Lo de siempre… Más de lo mismo… Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, etc…

**La visita**

Hermione se encontraba en su despacho. Se había visto obligada a volver al trabajo dos días después de navidad. Quería dejarlo todo listo para cuando naciera el pequeño Hugo, eso conllevaba trabajar duro en su último mes de gestación para que su sustituto lo encontrara todo perfecto.

En esa tarea se encontraba la castaña cuando Maggie, su secretaria, entró:

-Señora Weasley tiene una visita- dijo la secretaria-

-Maggie te lo he dicho mil veces… llevamos trabajando juntas mucho tiempo. No hace falta que me trates de usted. Simplemente llámame Hermione, pensaba que ya te habías acostumbrado a tutearme.- contestó la directora del departamento de Leyes Mágicas-

-Me he acostumbrado, pero solo cuando estamos solas. No me gusta llamarte de tú cuando hay visitas- contestó Maggie- Además esta visita se sale de lo habitual.

-Hazla pasar. Dame un momento para retirar algunas cosas- dijo Hermione escondiendo la porción de pastel de chocolate que se estaba comiendo- Ya puede pasar.

En la puerta apareció la profesora McGonagall.

-Buenos días señorita Granger- dijo la bruja-

-Buenos días profesora- dijo Hermione sorprendida, ya que de las personas que habría podido esperar que apareciera en su despacho jamás hubiera pensado en la directora de Hogwarts- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? Tome asiento por favor.

La profesora tomó asiento en frente de la castaña.

-Bien, señorita Granger he venido aquí para pedirle un favor.- dijo la severa profesora-

-Dígame- contestó Hermione-

-En enero celebramos en el colegio unas sesiones informativas para alumnos de quinto y séptimo año para que puedan escoger su carrera. Para la escuela sería un privilegio poder contar con usted. También me gustaría contar con el señor Weasley y con el señor Potter. - dijo McGonagall-

-Sería un gran honor profesora, pero en esta ocasión no va a poder ser. A finales de enero salgo de cuentas.- dijo la castaña-

-¿Cómo que sale de cuentas, señorita Granger?- dijo la profesora muy sorprendida- No sabía que está embaraza.

-Sí el bebé nacerá a finales de enero.- dijo la joven mientras una mano acariciaba inconscientemente su abultado vientre-

-Enhorabuena- la felicitó la directora de Hogwarts-

-Gracias, directora- contestó Hermione-

-Espero que todo salga bien. Si me indica donde está el despacho del señor Potter y el del señor Weasley- le pidió la profesora McGonagall-

-Bueno… el caso es… profesora McGonagall… que el Ron tampoco podrá ir a Hogwarts.- aclaró la gestante- No sé si se acordaba pero Ron es mi marido, por tanto el tampoco podrá ir.

-Es verdad no me acordaba. Perdón. Entonces supongo que habrá dejado de ser la señorita Granger…- contestó la profesora-

-Hace dos años que me convertí en la señora Weasley.- contestó la señora Weasley- Tenemos una niña de casi dos años, se llama Rosie.

La castaña le alargó una foto de una niña pelirroja jugando.

-Es una niña preciosa, se parece mucho a usted- comentó la directora-

-Se parece más a su padre- afirmó Hermione- Aunque tiene razón en que es una preciosidad.

-Parece que las cosas le van bien y me alegro mucho. No tuvo una adolescencia como la de muchos chicos alrededor del mundo, muggles como en el mundo mágico.- observó McGonagall-

-Es verdad, pero seguramente si no hubiera pasado por eso no sería quien soy ahora.-afirmó la castaña- Supongo que ninguno seríamos los que somos ahora.

-Es cierto, pero la vida fue muy injusta con su generación.- contestó la profesora-

-Me conformo con que mis hijos no tengan que pasar por todo lo que pasé yo. Que con el mi sacrificio y el de muchos más, incluido su tío Fred, ellos tengan una infancia y una juventud feliz.- dijo Hermione-

-A la mayoría de ustedes les tocó crecer muy deprisa.- dijo la profesora mcGonagall-

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del despacho.

-Hola cariño, te he traído algo de fruta. A saber que has desayunado esta mañana- dijo ron mientras abría la puerta de espaldas, ya que tenía las manos ocupadas con una gran bandeja de fruta-

El pelirrojo se quedó boquiabierto al ver a la profesora McGonagall en el despacho de su esposa.

-Lo siento, no sabía que estabas reunida. Esperaré fuera. Ha sido todo una imprudencia por mi parte- se disculpó Ron muy avergonzado-

-No importa señor Weasley- le disculpó la directora de Hogwarts- Me he presentado sin avisar. Les quería hacer una proposición, pero la señorita Granger, disculpen, la señora Weasley, me ha dicho que será del todo imposible. Ya que para enero esperan a su segundo hijo. Les doy mi enhorabuena y me alegro de que todo les vaya bien. Ahora me marcho a hablar con el señor Potter y el la señorita Stewart, que también trabajan en el Ministerio de Mágia. Me alegro de haberles visto y les reitero mi enhorabuena.

-Gracias.- dijeron los dos Weasley al unísono-

-Profesora, si en algún momento necesita algo no dude en decírnoslo.- dijo la gestante-

-Gracias, no dudaré en recurrir a ustedes. Adiós.- contestó McGonagall-

Dicho esto la directora de Hogwarts salió del despacho de Hermione.

-Lo siento mucho cariño, soy un metepatas- dijo Ron-

-Un poquito metepatas sí que eres. Pero te lo perdono porque eres encantador.- contestó la castaña- y también porque me has traído el desayuno. Aunque yo me he comido un trozo de pastel de chocolate.

-Eso no es un desayuno sano. Por cierto me he sentido como cuando era adolescente, pillado en falta por entrar en el despacho de mí esposa.- contestó el pelirrojo-

-A mí también me ha pasado.- observó la gestante- además hacía un montón de tiempo que nadie me llamaba señorita Granger, se me ha hecho súper raro.

-Eso significa que eres feliz siendo la señora Weasley- dijo Ron-

-Soy muy feliz siendo la señora Weasley- Por cierto te quiero- se acercó Hermione a su marido y le besó-

Cuando se separaron.

-Menos mal que McGonagall no ha entrado, porque eso serían unos 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor- bromeó Ron-

-Es cierto- se rió Hermione-

-No he olvidado que te he traído fruta. Así que no intentes más maniobras de distracción y cómete una manzana o cualquier otra fruta de las que hay en la bandeja. Hay fresas. Me vuelvo a mi despacho, si no comes algo lo sabré. Te quiero- dijo el pelirrojo-

Dicho esto el pelirrojo salió del despacho de su esposa.

Aquí dejo otro capítulo… siento si es un poco flojo… pero sigo con mis problemas sentimentales, he roto con mi novio y no estoy del todo bien. Sólo espero que os guste. He elegido a la profesora McGonagall porque es un personaje que me encanta…Muchas gracias por los reviews que me han animado un poquito ahora que estoy un poco blandita.

Besos

SUMMER


	54. El boggart

Más de lo mismo… todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**El boggart**

Al día siguiente de la visita de la profesora McGonagall Harry y Ron se encontraban en el despacho del niño que sobrevivió discutiendo sobre trabajo.

-Me da igual Ron, creo que te arriesgaste demasiado- dijo Harry-

-En mi opinión es lo que tenía que hacer. No podía esperar a los refuerzos. Estaba allí y si esperaba se hubiera escapado- repuso el pelirrojo- Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo. Además ahora ya ha pasado a disposición judicial.

-Lo sé Ron, pero si te llega a pasar algo Hermione y Ginny nos matan a los dos.- dijo el moreno-

-Harry no me puedes tratar como un inútil porque sea tu cuñado.- afirmó Ron-

-Tienes razón.- concluyó Harry-

En ese momento en el departamento de aurores se armó revuelo. Ambos hombres salieron del despacho.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué viene este revuelo?- preguntó Harry-

-Lo siento, señor. Pero es que no nos lo podemos creer- repuso un joven auror rubio-

-¿Alguien quiere explicar de una vez que ha pasado?-preguntó Ron-

-Mire señor Weasley, lo que ha pasado es muy sencillo, aunque un poco increíble. Resulta que nos han dado aviso para que nos libremos de un boggart en el despacho de dirección departamento de leyes mágicas. ¿Qué clase de mago o bruja no es capaz de librarse de un boggart?- dijo otro auror joven y moreno-

-Una bruja embarazada de treinta y siete semanas- contestó Ron tajantemente- Así que vamos a ver qué ha pasado.

-Creo que has metido la pata hasta el fondo- le dijo el auror rubio a su compañero-

-No sé que he dicho, pero te voy a dar la razón. Además… ¿cuánto son treinta y siete semanas?- preguntó el auror moreno llamado Gregor-

-Sea quien sea está embarazada de casi ocho meses y medio, Gregor- repuso el rubio llamado Finn-

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?- dijo Gregor-

-Mi hermana acaba de tener un bebé- aclaró Finn-

-Menos cháchara- dijo Harry- Y a trabajar.

Harry y Ron se encaminaron hacia el Departamento de Leyes Mágicas, seguidos por los dos jóvenes aurores, ya que tenían curiosidad por saber quién tenía tanto poder como para que el director del departamento de aurores y el capitán general de operaciones especiales fueran corriendo a su despacho con la simple visión de un boggart.

Cuando llegaron allí Hermione los estaba esperándoles.

-Siento mucho todo esto, me podría haber encargado yo sola del asunto, pero Maggie no me lo ha permitido- se disculpó la castaña-

-No te preocupes Hermione- dijo Harry-

-Maggie ha hecho muy bien en llamarnos- añadió Ron-

En ese momento Finn visualizó la placa del despacho y todo encajó.

-Es Hermione Weasley, es decir la esposa del capitán y la cuñada del director- observó Finn-

-Los nuevos fichajes de este año son muy agudos- se le escapó a Hermione- Ups! Creo que eso lo he dicho en voz alta.

-La verdad es que les falta un poco de observación y un mucho de disimulo- bromeó el niño que sobrevivió-

-Bueno ya basta de reíros a costa de los chicos. Creo que me puedo ocupar de esto yo solo- dijo el pelirrojo- Es un simple boggart.

-De acuerdo Ron, pero cualquier cosa me avisas- cedió Harry- En cuanto a vosotros dos volved al trabajo.

En cuanto los tres hombres se marcharon.

-Princesa, no te acerques mucho. No creo que sea necesario que te expongas a este estrés en tu estado- dijo Ron-

-Cariño estoy embarazada no inválida- repuso la castaña- No creo que todo esto sea necesario me habría librado yo misma del boggart. Como habéis dicho es un simple boggart.

-Hermione, yo me quedo mucho más tranquilo si te vas a la cafetería y te tomas algo mientras yo me libro del boggart.- le explicó su marido-

-Está bien, me voy a la cafetería por un café y no va a ser descafeinado- dijo ella con cierta malicia-

-Hermione no es buena idea que te tomes ese café- replicó Ron, pero ella ya había salido por la puerta- Creo que nos hemos quedado el boggart y yo solos.

El pelirrojo se puso manos a la obra.

Al cabo de pocos minutos Hermione subió oltra vez a su despacho.

-Cariño me he dejado el monedero- dijo la castaña-

Nadie le contestó y Hermione se asomó a su despacho ya que nadie le contestaba. Se sorprendió encontrando una versión de ella misma tumbada en el suelo sangrando como cuando perdió a su bebé.

-Riddikulus- dijo Ron-

De la falsa Hermione dejó de brotar sangre y empezaron a salir serpentinas rojas. Pero en ese momento apareció la pequeña Rosie muerta.

-riddikulus- volvió a exclamar el pelirrojo-

Esa vez apareció Rosie cuando daba sus primeros pasos y cayó al suelo como aquella vez que todos rieron. Tenía incluso la misma cara de desconcierto que la verdadera Rosie. En ese momento la imagen del boggart cambió a una Hermione de dieciocho años retorciéndose de dolor a causa de la tortura, sus gritos helarían la sangre de cualquiera.

-Riddikulus- gritó Ron con todas sus fuerzas-

Y el boggart desapareció.

En ese m Hermione traspasó el umbral de su despacho y abrazó a su marido.

-Me esperaba arañas- dijo ella-

-Hace mucho tiempo que mi boggart no es una araña. Me di cuenta de que jamás volvería a ser una araña en el momento que pensé que te perdía.- dijo él- Rosie, el bebé y tú sois lo más importante en mi mundo. Y perderos es lo que más miedo me da.

-Te quiero- dijo Hermione mientras le besaba-

-Yo también te quiero- respondió ron devolviéndole el beso-

5555566581346134561257412145 45112

Eso es todo por ahora. Espero que os guste. En Hasta dentro de bastantes días no voy a poder subir otro capítulo porque ahora empiezo a trabajar fuerte y llegaré muy cansada. Así que espero que os guste. Prometo intentar escribir.

Por cierto este capítulo se me ha ocurrido viendo Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban. No soy j.K Rowling pero espero que os guste.

También quería dar las gracias por la gran cantidad de reviews que he recibido últimamente. Me han animado mucho en un momento un poco bajo de mi vida. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR VUESTRO APOYO!

Besos

SUMMER


	55. Look at me I'm Sandra Dee

Lo de siempre de que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son De nuestra adorada J.K Rowling.

**Look at me I'm Sandra Dee**

Ron y una embarazadísima Hermione se encontraban en la cama en su dormitorio. El pelirrojo se dedicaba a acariciar a su esposa y pasó besarle el cuello.

-Esta noche no, cariño- dijo la castaña-

Ron siguió besándola para intentar persuadir a su mujer.

-Ron, he dicho que esta noche no. No me apetece- contestó Hermione malhumorada-

-De acuerdo- dijo él-Pero tenía que intentarlo.

-Es que Ron ya estoy muy avanzada y la verdad es que no me apetece.- le explicó ella-

-No pasa nada princesa, lo entiendo. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Me voy a pasar bastante tiempo de abstinencia. Con la cuarentena ya se sabe… Lo siento- se excusó él-

-Te entiendo- contestó la castaña- Y me gustaría que me apeteciera pero no lo puedo evitar, no me apetece.

-Bueno cambiemos de tema princesa, que de tanto disculparnos parecemos dos adolescentes. Charlie quiere celebrar con nosotros su vuelta a Inglaterra y los chicos y yo habíamos pensado que podríamos ir a tomar algo por la noche ¿te importa?- dijo Ron-

-Cielo no tienes que pedirme permiso para salir y lo sabes. Es como si yo te tuviera que pedir permiso para desayunar con las chicas los sábados. Somos adultos y no hace falta. Sólo te pido una cosa no vuelvas como una cuba, no sé cómo lo hacéis pero cuando Charlie llega os bebéis hasta el agua de los floreros.- dijo ella-

-La última vez no bebí apenas. Tenía que volver a casa contigo que estabas embarazadísima como ahora.- aclaró el pelirrojo-

-Eso verdad, pero la vez anterior sí que estabas muy perjudicado. Te habías bebido hasta la copa de los pinos.- le recordó la gestante-

-Pero eso fue en mi despedida de soltero, no estaba casado ni era padre. Bueno Rosie estaba en camino pero ni tú ni yo lo sabíamos. Ahora soy un respetadísimo padre de familia- aclaró Ron-

-Eso es verdad. Te he de confesar una cosa siempre he tenido curiosidad por saber qué hiciste en tu despedida de soltero- dijo Hermione-

-La verdad es que hicimos lo normal de las despedidas de soltero. Fanfarroneamos, bebimos hasta no tenernos en pie y Charlie intentó ligar con una chica, que no le hizo el menor de los casos.- le explicó Ron a su esposa-

-Ya me lo explicarás cuando quieras eso de fanfarronear- Dijo Hermione con una chispa de intuición, no sabía porqué pero ella siempre había pensado que sus cuñados sabían demasiado de su vida privada desde aquella noche.- Buenas noches cariño.

Dicho eso Hermione se dio la vuelta y se acomodó para dormir.

-La hemos hecho buena- murmuró Ron de manera casi inaudible y suerte tuvo de que Hermione no le escuchara-

En ese momento el recuerdo de su despedida de soltero apareció en su mente.

-Flash back-

Ron entraba por la puerta de la casa de Bill y Fleur, ya que el hogar de Harry y Ginny estaba totalmente invadido por las chicas y todo era de color rosa y La Madriguera se había convertido en la guardería Weasley oficial esa noche.

-Aquí llega el condenado- dijeron todos los chicos a la vez-

-¿Qué tal llevas tus últimas horas de libertad?-preguntó Charlie-

-Estupendamente- dijo Ron sonriendo- Parece que nos vamos divertir a lo grande-

-Hermanito la juerga aún no puede empezar, a no ser que te pongas esto- dijo George, sacando de una bolsa un disfraz de leprachum-

-¿es obligatorio?- dijo el pequeño de los Weasley poniendo mala cara-

-Es indispensable, el pequeño Ronnie se va a convertir en un hombre- dijo Charlie bromeando mientras le ponía a la fuerza la casaca verde y el sombrero también verde- Por fin le vas a robar la inocencia a Hermione Granger ni más ni menos, es todo un logro. Eres grande.

-¡Oye un poco respeto que en menos de una semana va a ser tu cuñada!- dijo Ron algo molesto- Además tenéis una idea muy equivocada de Hermione, es una mujer extraordinaria.

-¿eso significa que ya te has tirado a Hermione? Que calladito se lo tenía el pequeño Ronnie y yo que pensaba que era de las que para jugar te tendrás que casar.- dijo George-

-Hombre George, la verdad es que llevan mucho tiempo juntos. Es lo más normal del mundo- dijo Bill intentando echar una mano a su hermano pequeño-

-Nunca lo hubiera dicho de ella. Es como la actriz muggle Doris Day. Tan inocente, tan dulce. Tan formal.- dijo Charlie-

-La verdad es que la formalidad es su ley. Yo pensaba que era de esa de sin estrenar va a llegar al altar. Es una Sandra Dee. De esas de las de no podrás con mi virtud, vamos de las que se hacen respetar…- dijo el gemelo que quedaba vivo recordando a su hermano Fred que se hubiera burlado mil veces más de esa situación-

-No os metáis con ella. Es extraordinaria. Además un respeto a mi hermana- dijo Harry entre molesto y divertido-

-Es que es de aquellas que no bebe alcohol, nunca toma el sol y se marea si ve fumar- dijo Charlie- No es tan modosita como la pintan-

-Ahí le voy a tener que dar la razón a Hermione, cosa que me revienta. Los tíos tenemos un doble rasero, es decir yo soy un crack y ella está quedando como una guarra y los dos estábamos en la misma cama. Así que no creo que haya que burlarse de nada. Es una cabronada lo que habéis dicho de ella. Y asunto zanjado- dijo Ron-

-Además Hermione bebe alcohol, le encanta el Cosmopolitan- dijo Harry-

-Eso es un coctel de chica- dijo Bill con cara de asco-

-Y Hermione es una chica- dijo Ron- Se os olvida muy a menudo que Hermione es una mujer-

-No tan a menudo como te piensas, esos vestiditos y los tacones le sientan muy bien a mi futura cuñada- dijo Charlie.- Qué narices, desde que acabó la guerra he pensado que Hermione está buena, lo que pasa es que es tan seria…

-Hermione está muy buena te lo digo yo. Eso sí, se mira pero no se toca- dijo Ron fanfarroneó Ron-

-Chicos ya vale- dijo Harry- Es mi hermana. Nos podemos limitar a pillarnos un buen pedo en la discoteca o me pongo de hablar de mi vida sexual con Ginny.

-Agggg- exclamaron todos los Weasley a la vez-

-Ya dejamos el tema- dijo George con cara de asco-

-Eso, eso. Ya es suficientemente malo saber que lo hacéis- dijo Charlie-

-Yo por mi parte me callo- dijo Bill-

-Entonces asunto zanjado. -dijo Ron muy agradecido a su mejor amigo-

El resto de la noche lo pasaron en una discoteca bebiendo más de la cuenta y Charlie intentando logar con todo lo que llevara falda.

-fin del flash- back-

Ron se dio lo vuelta y abrazó a su esposa.

-Es mejor que jamás sepa de esa conversación- pensó el pelirrojo mientras le daba un beso a Hermione en la coronilla-

233232454777814557454

Bueno aquí dejo el capítulo 55 inspirado en Look at me I'm Sandra Dee de Grease. Pensé que podría adaptar la canción a Hermione. Espero que os haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, tanto de anónimos como de viejos conocidos. Os quiero! Me han ayudado mucho en un gran bache de mi vida cada vez que recibía uno nuevo me hacíais sonreír. Aún no estoy bien pero estoy en vías de recuperación. De momento tengo el corazón lleno de tiritas.

Gracias de corazón a todos.

Besos

SUMMER


	56. Hugo

Todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**Hugo**

El matrimonio Weasley más joven se encontraba en su casa. Rosie estaba durmiendo la siesta, así que sus padres disfrutaban de unos instantes a solas que eran escasos y cuando llegara el pequeño Hugo serían aún más escasos.

-Ron, estoy enorme- se quejó Hermione mirándose al espejo-

-Estás preciosa princesa, recuerda que estás a punto de dar a luz.- le contestó el pelirrojo a su esposa.

-Ya lo sé… pero es que… no sé me diento rara- le contestó la castaña- No sabría muy bien por qué-

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Ron-

-Me encuentro pesada. No sé muy bien cómo explicarlo.- le contestó ella- Voy a ir por algo de comida, puede que eso me tranquilice. Me apetece chocolate.

-Estás nerviosa por el parto- afirmó Ron-

-Te recuerdo que ya he hecho esto antes Ronald- le contestó Hermione muy irritada-

Dicho esto la gestante se marchó a la cocina.

-Me parece que la he vuelto a irritar…- se dijo Ron a sí mismo-

En ese momento Ron escuchó los gritos de la castaña desde la cocina.

-RON! RON!- lo llamaba Hermione

Él se levantó corriendo y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Ron, acabo de romper aguas.- dijo la castaña-

-Tranquila cariño ¿Podrás aguantar un minuto mientras voy por Rosie?- dijo Ron nervioso-

-Podré no te preocupes- le contestó ella- Pero date prisa, ponle el abrigo y el gorro a Rosie y vámonos.

El pelirrojo subió las escaleras corriendo, ya que estaba muy nervioso para aparecerse.

Ya en el hospital…

-Ánimo princesa, que ya estamos en el hospital- dijo Ron a su esposa-

-Ron estoy bien, de momento solo duele cuando tengo contracciones- le tranquilizó la castaña intentando hacerse la fuerte, aunque no consiguió engañara a su marido-

En ese momento Ron se dio cuenta que sus padres se encontraban esperándolos en la sala de espera de San Mugo.

-¿Cómo habéis llegado vosotros antes?- preguntó el pelirrojo a sus progenitores-

-Nos hemos aparecido, por cierto hemos adelantado los trámites del ingreso. Sólo falta que firméis el pergamino y Hermione ya tiene habitación. También hemos avisado a los padres de Hermione y a Harry y Ginny, pero ya les habíais avisado- respondió el señor Weasley padre-

-Dame a Rosie que nos ocupamos de ella, tú ocúpate de Hermione- le dijo Molly con bondad- Todo saldrá bien.

Ron dio un beso a su hija y se la acercó a la pequeña a su esposa.

-Cielo, mamá se va pero en un ratito vuelve- dijo Hermione intentando simular que no sentía dolor-

La pareja se encaminó a la sala de partos.

En la sala de partos…

-Venga princesa un poco más y tendremos a Hugo con nosotros.- la animaba Ron-

-No puedo, estoy muy cansada- contestó la parturienta agotada-

-Hermione, eres una mujer valiente. Te he oído gritar por más dolor, un esfuerzo y acabará todo. Empuja cariño- le contestó el pelirrojo-

-Estoy agotada- dijo ella- Además nuestra vida dependía de que aguantara…

-Señora Weasley empuje con fuerza ahora es la vida de su pequeño bebé la que depende de esto- le dijo la comadrona a Hermione- Los niveles de oxitocina empiezan a bajar, hay sufrimiento fetal.

En cuanto la castaña oyó que su bebé esta empezó a empujar con todas sus fuerzas, aunque ella pensaba que no le quedaban por el pequeño Hugo haría lo que fuera. No le importaba lo cansada que estaba sus hijos y su marido eran lo más importante en el mundo.

Al cabo de unos 10 minutos, aunque a Hermione le parecieron horas se escuchó un llanto que inundó toda la sala.

-Ya tenemos aquí al pequeño Hugo. Está perfectamente- dijo una enfermera con dulzura en cuanto lo limpió y pesó al recién nacido- Dile hola a papá y a mamá.

En ese momento pusieron al bebé en brazos de su madre.

-Hola, Hugo. Mi amor- dijo Hermione mientras le resbalaban las lágrimas por la cara-

-Es un auténtico Weasley- observó Ron al ver la pelusilla pelirroja que tenía el neonato en su cabecita- Es muy guapo.

-Como su padre- contestó la castaña-

-Gracias princesa por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo- el pelirrojo se inclinó y besó a su esposa en los labios y a su hijo recién nacido en la cabecita- Ahora ya somos cuatro.

999999l9lhjygbkj88

Aquí dejo otro capítulo. Sé que he tardado, pero la verdad es que no tenía ganas de nada… Gracias por los mensajes de ánimo. Ahora estoy mucho mejor, aunque me está costando un poquito. Sólo espero que os guste el capítulo.

Mil gracias por los reviews!

Os quiero

Besos

SUMMER


	57. Conociendo a Hugo

Otra vez lo mismo los personajes del fic son propiedad de J.K Rowling.

**Conociendo a Hugo**

Ron y Hermione se encontraban en el hospital junto con su bebé recién nacido. Los abuelos ya conocían al pequeño Hugo pero faltaba una de las personas más importantes por conocerlo.

Ron salió de la habitación donde dejó a su esposa y a su hijo esperándoles.

-¿Dónde está la princesita de papá?- dijo el pelirrojo al ver a su hija Rose de dos años-

La pequeña pelirroja se soltó de la mano de su abuela y corrió torpemente a los brazos de su padre.

-Hola Rosie- dijo Ron dándole un beso a la niña-

-Hola, papi- dijo Rosie que tenía muy buena dicción para tener dos años, aunque se le atascaban algunas palabras-

-¿Lo has pasado bien en casa de la abuela?- preguntó el pelirrojo mientras cogía a su hija en brazos-

-sí, bien en casa "Buela"- Contestó la pequeña-

-Princesita, hay alguien que quiere conocerte. Está con mamá- le explicó Ron a la pequeña Rosie-

-¡Mamá!- palmoteó alegremente la niña-

-Vamos con mamá y con tu hermanito- dijo el pelirrojo-

Ron se encaminó con su hija de dos años a la habitación de su esposa. Cuando padre e hija entraron por la puerta…

-Rosie, ven a darle un besito mamá y a conocer a alguien muy especial- dijo Hermione al ver a su hija-

La niña alargó las manitas hacia su madre y Ron se acercó para que la pequeña pudiera abrazar a su madre.

-Hola mi amor- saludó la castaña dándole un beso a su pequeña- Hay alguien que te está esperando y quiere conocerte. Tu hermanito Hugo.

La castaña acercó a Rosie a la cuna para que viera a su hermano pequeño.

-Aquí está Hugo- dijo Hermione destapando un poco al recién nacido para que su hermana mayor lo viera bien-

-No gusta- dijo la pequeña pelirroja-

-Princesita ¿cómo no te va a gustar? Es tu hermanito pequeño vas a poder jugar con él.- le dijo Ron-

-Es pequeño. No gusta- dijo la pequeña-

-Pero en poco podrás jugar con él, mi amor- dijo Hermione- Además el te quiere mucho princesa. Dale un besito a tu hermanito que lleva esperándote todo el día y se va a poner triste si no le das un besito.

-no quiero.- contestó la niña-

-Princesita por favor- dijo Ron-

-No, Rosie con "Buela" Molly- dijo la pequeña-

-Venga Rosie hazlo por papá- le pidió Ron a su hija mayor-

-No- contestó la niña con terquedad al borde de la pataleta-

-Déjala Ron, es más terca que una mula- dijo la castaña a su marido-

-Tienes razón es mejor no forzarla- contestó Ron- Dale un besito a mamá que nos vamos con la abuela.

La niña se acercó a su madre y le dio un beso, aunque no con el mismo entusiasmo de antes.

Ron se llevó a la niña con su abuela. Al volver a la habitación…

-Sabíamos que esto podía pasar- dijo Ron con resignación. En ese momento se dio cuenta que su esposa estaba llorando-

-Princesa- dijo el pelirrojo abrazando a su esposa- Sabíamos que esto podría pasar. Ya se acostumbrará. Es el síndrome del hijo único.

-¿Y si no se acostumbra?- dijo Hermione sollozando con una mezcla de tristeza y carga hormonal post parto.-

-Claro que se acostumbrará. Lo que pasa es que está muy mimada y tiene miedo a perder su reinado. Además es tan cabezota como su madre. Deja que se acostumbre a su hermano.- contestó él-

-¿Mira quien fue a hablar? El que es más terco que una mula- respondió ella esbozando una ligera sonrisa-

-Vamos a hacer una cosa. Voy a la tienda de regalos y le compro una muñeca y cuando vuelva en un rato con mi madre le damos la muñeca para que no se sienta destronada.- se le ocurrió al pelirrojo-

-Eso es un soborno en toda regla- dijo la castaña con reprobación-

-Pero si funciona…- dejó en el aire Ron-

-Está bien lo intentaremos a tu manera- accedió Hermione-

-Ahora vuelvo princesa-se despidió Ron dándole un beso a su esposa y otro a su hijo-

Y así el pelirrojo se fue en busca de un pequeño soborno para su hija mayor.

25685654897455468645312

Aquí dejo otro capítulo, espero que os guste. Siento mucho el retraso pero de verdad que he estado muy ocupada.

Besos

SUMMER


	58. Comienzos difíciles

Más de lo mismo… todo pertenece a J.K Rowling

**Comienzos difíciles**

Los comienzos de una familia de cuatro no estaban siendo precisamente fáciles. Hacía una semana que la pareja formada por Ron y Hermione habían vuelto a su hogar desde el hospital con su bebé. El pequeño Hugo estaba instalado y la pequeña Rosie estaba muy celosa de su hermanito. Las rabietas de la niña no cesaban.

La pareja se encontraba disfrutando de un pequeño momento de descansando.

-Ya se han dormido- dijo Hermione exhausta sentándose en el sofá-

-Eso parece. Menos mal- contestó Ron mientras se acercaba a su esposa para abrazarla-

-Cariño Rosie me preocupa- dijo la castaña-

-A mí también… pensé que sería una rabieta sin importancia, pero parece que será algo más duradero- reflexionó él-

-No sé qué hacer. Tu hermana dice que a James le pasó lo mismo… sé que es solo una fase pero me preocupa- comentó ella-

-La verdad es que es más terca que una mula. Pensé que sobornándola con la muñeca conseguiríamos algo… pero tenías razón no ha funcionado. El problema es que siempre ha estado muy mimada. Supongo que ya se acostumbrará, es lo que hay.- reflexionó el pelirrojo-

-Tienes razón, se acabará acostumbrando a no ser el centro del universo, pero… me da miedo que no quiera a su hermano y que pase el tiempo enfadada y que todo sean gritos y peleas de ellos dos.- dijo Hermione-

-Como se nota que no tienes hermanos… Los gritos, las peleas y los estirones de pelo son lo más habitual entre hermanos. Los padres regañan y castigan y al cabo de diez minutos es como si no hubiera pasado nada con tu hermano, porque le quieres. Las peleas son algo inevitable, míranos a mis hermanos y a mí, nos pasamos el día peleando y chinchándonos los unos a los otros cuando estamos juntos, y eso que ya somos adultos…- le explicó Ron- eso no lo vamos a poder evitar.

En ese momento se oyó un estruendo de porcelana rota en la parte de arriba de la casa y el pequeño de la familia empezó a llorar.

La pareja no perdió el tiempo y se pareció en la parte de arriba para ver si los niños se encontraban bien.

A Rosie no le dio tiempo de volver a su cuarto tras la travesura que acaba de hacer.

-¡ROSE ISABELLA WEASLEY! ESO NO SE HACE- gritó Hermione perdiendo la paciencia-

-Ha sido Hugo- contestó su hija-

Hermione tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se serenó al notar el apretón de mano de su marido que le indicaba que no era el mejor momento para gritar a la pequeña.

-Rosie, sabes que eso no es cierto. Y decir mentiras es una cosa muy fea.- dijo Ron-

La niña miró al suelo avergonzada.

-¿Porqué lo has hecho?- preguntó Hermione-

-No mi hacéis caso. Rosie con buela Molly. Mami y papi ya no mi quieren- dijo la niña llorando-

-Rosie princesa…- dijo Hermione, ya que Ron había ido a coger al bebé para tranquilizarlo- mamá y papá te quieren mucho…

-Princesita…- dijo Ron a la vez que ser agachaba para abrazar a su hija-

La niña rechazó el abrazo.

-No, siempre cogen a Hugo y Rosie nada- explicó la niña llorando-

El pelirrojo le pasó al niño a su esposa.

-Mira princesita, lo que pasa es que Hugo es muy pequeño y no sabe hacer nada el pobrecito. Entonces mamá y papá tienen que estar para hacerle todo. Como eres una niña grande tú sabes comer, sabes pedir pipí y sólo llevas pañalete por la noche. Eres la hermana mayor y aunque es un rollo también tiene cosas divers. A mí me pasó lo mismo la tía Ginny es más pequeña que yo y tuve que cuidarla y enseñarle a hacer cosas chulas para que no fuera un bebé siempre y eso sólo lo pueden hacer los hermanos mayores, porque son más listos… ¿quieres enseñarle a Hugo todas las cosas chulas que sabes hacer?

-Bueno…- dijo la niña haciendo un puchero-

-Eso es princesita, cuando sea un poco más grande le podrás enseñar a hacer cosas. Dijo Ron mientras abrazaba a su princesita.- Y ahora vete a tu cuarto a dormir. Pero antes nos tienes que dar un beso una a mamá, otro a papá y otro a Hugo.

La niña besó a cada miembro de la familia.

-Buenas noches- dijo la pequeña a la vez que entraba en su cuarto con su padre para que la arropara-

Al cabo de unos minutos Ron salió del cuarto de Rosie y Hermione del cuarto del bebé.

-Bueno, creo que por lo menos capearemos el temporal. La pequeñaja ha decidido darnos una tregua y portarse bien…- dijo Ron-

-¿Te das cuenta que se ha ido sin castigo?- observó la castaña-

-siempre tienes que chafarme los momentos padrazo- bromeó él-

-Eres un gran padre, por esta vez pase que se quede sin castigo…- dijo Hermione-

-Anda vamos a dormir antes de que se vuelva a despertar Hugo con hambre- dijo Ron-

566568746547633145665871658+97781164586

Aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo. Siento mucho el retraso…

Muchas gracias por los reviews!

Besos

SUMMER


	59. Si amenece que sea lento

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Y la canción en la que está inspirada este capítulo pertenece a Pablo López.

**Si amanece que sea lento**

Los días pasaban en el hogar del matrimonio Weasley. Sin darse cuenta llegó marzo y con ese mes el cumpleaños de Ron.

-Buenos días cariño. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- dijo Hermione-

-Gracias princesa.- dijo Ron mientras besaba a su esposa-

En ese momento apareció Rosie que se encontraba viendo los dibujos hasta hacía solo un instante.

-Feliz cumpleaños papi- le deseó la niña a su padre tal y como había ensayado en su madre-

-Gracias princesita- dijo Ron cogiendo a su hija en brazos- Esta tarde lo celebraremos todos juntos con un gran pastel de chocolate. ¿Verdad que sí, Hermione?

No obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Hermione?- dijo el pelirrojo extrañado-

En ese momento apareció la castaña por la puerta con su hijo pequeño en los brazos.

-Creo que hay alguien más que quiere felicitar a papá- dijo ella-

-Gracias campeón- dijo el cumpleañero cogiendo a su hijo menor.- Le estaba diciendo a Rosie que hoy podríamos tomar tarta de chocolate…

-Ya veremos…- contestó la castaña-

-Bueno yo me voy a trabajar… luego negociamos lo de la tarta- dijo Ron besando a cada uno de los miembros de su familia-

Pasaron las horas y Ron llegó del trabajo, Hermione aún disfrutaba de su baja por maternidad.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- gritó mucha gente al unísono cuando el pelirrojo abrió la puerta-

-Madre mía que sorpresa- dijo Ron mientras entraba- Además hay tarta de chocolate. ¿A que sí princesita?

La pequeña se acercó a su padre y le dio un beso de bienvenida.

La fiesta transcurrió llena de alegría y felicitaciones. A medida que la noche se avanzaba los invitados comentaron a despedirse de la pareja.

Al final la pareja se quedó sola en el salón de su casa.

-Hay que ver… los pequeñajos duermen como troncos, en eso han salido a mí- comentó el pelirrojo-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó su esposa-

-Pues… porque llevamos toda la noche haciendo ruido y ni se han inmutado. Siguen dormidos en sus cuartos.- observó él-

-Bueno, eso no es exactamente así- contestó la castaña-

-Hermione, se han portado muy bien. No han hecho ni dicho nada. Han caído rendidos. Sobre todo Rosie que ha jugado mucho con sus primos. Ni siquiera se ha despertado para pedir pipí o agua. Y Hugo ni ha llorado, jamás había dormido toda la noche del tirón- dijo él-

-Ni creo que lo esté haciendo- le contestó Hermione con la misma expresión que ponía en el colegio cuando sabía algo que él ignoraba-

-Está bien ¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo Ron-

-Me has pillado… el juego era bastante divertido. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?- dijo ella bastante sorprendida- Pensaba que tardarías un poquito más en darte cuenta…

-Tenías esa expresión petulante en tu cara. La de cuando sabes algo que yo no sé- contestó él con sencillez- ¿Vas a contármelo?

-Está bien… Aguafiestas. Rosie y Hugo se quedan en casa de mis padres. ¿Te has dado cuenta que hace un buen rato que no están? Esa es parte de su regalo una noche para nosotros, sin gritos de papi o mami, llantos, biberones y pañales. Tú y yo solos. Ahora empieza la fiesta de los adultos. Sólo por esta noche tú y yo solos.

Ron estaba totalmente sorprendido, desde hacía mucho tiempo no estaban completamente solos.

-Eso significa…- dijo él, completamente pasmado-

-Eso significa que tenemos toda la noche para hacer lo que queramos, sin restricciones, sin interrupciones y sin tener que poner hechizos silenciadores en la puerta. Es más arriba nos está esperando dos botellas de champán, una bañera que acabo de llenar y una cama mullida. Tú verás lo que haces… pero yo pienso disfrutar de un buen baño y una copa de champán sin alcohol. Si vas a quedarte ahí pasmado… me relajaré en el baño… si no… pues ya veremos… Tú puedes disfrutar del champán con alcohol aquí o donde tú quieras…

En ese momento Hermione se bajó la cremallera del vestido, se lo quitó y subió las escaleras hacia el baño.

Al cabo de unos segundos Ron subió también en las escaleras para unirse a su esposa en el baño y de todas las maneras posibles.

Arriesgando en cada abrazo fueron entrando en lo profundo, ya no quedaba casi espacio fueron dos y en ese momento ya eran uno.

-Si amanece que sea lento- dijo Hermione tendida en la cama- Eso ha sido…

-Aún queda para que amanezca. Callaremos al amor y romperemos el reloj de la madrugada- dijo Ron-

-Solo quiero que se pare el tiempo y solo se escuche el silencio de la madrugada- dijo ella besando a su marido-

-Pues yo no quiero que se escuche el silencio, quiero oírte a ti bien alto, gritando como hasta hace un instante. Sólo el cielo puede vernos… Lento… si amanece que sea lento. Quiero que se pare el tiempo y que cuando paremos que sólo se escuche el silencio- dijo el pelirrojo medio bromeando sobre el comentario de su esposa-

-No quiero que esta noche sea tan corta… Parece que hace un siglo que tú y yo no estamos a solas. Si amanece que sea lento, que no caiga sobre nuestro aliento ni un rayo de luz…- dijo Hermione como si tratara de una ensoñación-

-Si eso es lo que quieres amanecerá lento- dijo Ron retomando su actividad allí donde lo habían dejado…

54677545454463568774658767465747654865765165465456 54455822585553535545

Bueno aquí dejo otro capítulo. Mil perdones por la tardanza pero es que no llego a todo, trabajo, estudio, hago prácticas y además de vez en cuando si me queda tiempo hago vida social. XD

Aquí os dejo un capítulo inspirado en un dueto de Pablo López y David Bustamante "Si amanece que sea lento". Es una de las canciones más sensuales que he oído en mucho tiempo…

Aquí os la canción para que la disfrutéis:

Arriesgando en cada abrazo  
voy entrando en lo profundo  
ya no queda casi espacio  
fuimos dos ya somos uno

Tu callando al amor  
rompiendo el reloj  
de la madrugada.  
Y lento, si amanece que sea lento  
que no caiga sobre nuestro aliento  
ni un rayo de luz.  
Y lento, si amanece que sea lento  
quiero que se pare el tiempo  
que solo se escuche el silencio  
silencio...

Nadie sabe donde estamos  
nadie hablado de querernos  
dos amantes de lo extraño

sólo el cielo puede vernos.

Y tú callando al amor  
rompiendo el reloj  
de la madrugada.  
Y lento, si amanece que sea lento  
que no caiga sobre nuestro aliento  
ni un rayo de luz.  
Y lento, si amanece que sea lento  
quiero que se pare el tiempo  
que solo se escuche el silencio  
silencio...  
Y lento, si amanece que sea lento  
que no caiga sobre nuestro aliento  
ni un rayo de luz.  
Y lento, si amanece que sea lento  
quiero que se pare el tiempo  
que solo se escuche el silencio...


End file.
